Melt My Yakuza Heart
by MickeyMac96
Summary: Sesshomaru is a Yakuza (Japanese Mafia) underboss trying to make his way to the top. He lives alone and is a heartless bastard that doesn't care about anyone else. What happens when he learns that he has a little brother that he's suddenly asked to take care of? This is a request from duchessme and will eventually contain yaoi inucest. rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sesshomaru is a Yakuza (Japanese Mafia) underboss trying to make his way to the top. He lives alone and is a heartless bastard that doesn't care about anyone else. What happens when he learns that he has a little brother that he's suddenly asked to take care of?

**Author's Note: **This story is a special request from duchessme so I will only adjust the plot and what not to her liking. But please enjoy : )

**Warning: **This fanfic will become **shouta/incest**. **Don't like, don't read. **However nothing too ridiculous will happen until Inuyasha is at least a teenager. Until then it'll most likely be abuse. **Don't like, don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (Duh -_-) **

**Chapter One: Enter Sesshomaru, the Yakuza Under-Lord**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Open up old man we don't have all fucking day!"

"Yeah you're trying Sesshomaru-sama's patience right now!"

Said man remains still and simply closes his eyes from his post against his black Porsche. His golden eyes remain closed as his minions, so to speak, bang on the glass window to the little laundry mat they're currently in front of.

"Fuck you!" His eyes snap open dangerously when he hears the man's response from beyond the window. "Fuck you all! I don't need your sorry ass protection so why should I pay you protection money? What are you protecting me from?!"

"WHAT?" His minions are in an uproar. "How dare you, you ingrate!? We should kill you…" He tunes out the rest of their outbursts as he finally straightens up. He uncrosses his arms and pushes his abnormally long silver hair behind his elfish ear before moving slowly and calmly to his trunk. After rumbling around for a few seconds the hood closes with a loud snap which draws everyone's attention. They watch him silently as he approaches the wide glass window. The old man's eyes grow wide in horror when he notices the thick wooden bat clutched nonchalantly in the stoic man's grip.

"What do you need protection from, hn?" The four members around him look at each other and step back at the sound of their Lord's even and chillingly calm voice.

"W-W-Wait Don—"The poor sixty-eight year old man barely gets his plea out before Sesshomaru is already yanking his bat backwards. The old man covers his face desperately as a loud _CRASH! _rings through the dark empty street and he's showered in glass. Sesshomaru pulls his arm back and gives another hard swing which sends glass shards everywhere. Some even cuts his self but he doesn't even flinch.

"Stop it, just stop this! Please! Okay! I'm so sorry, please don't do this! I'll give you your money! Just stop this!" Sesshomaru ignores his pleas and breaks the remaining glass left on the large window before finally throwing down the bat and stepping into the little shop. As he approaches the small cut up man cowering on the floor screams reach his sharp ears. His eyes snap over to the cash register where he can see a young woman and two kids, that can't be any older than six, huddled under the counter. He looks away with cold disinterest and instead focuses on the old man now at his feet. "Now do we see how vital protection can be?"

"H-Hai S-Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I would hate for something like this to happen to you again," Snickers can be heard from outside at the harsh man's obvious lie. "And can you imagine what such a hot tempered delinquent would do to you and your family over there?"

"Please no—"

"Give me my money." He interrupts curtly.

"O-Of c-course." The old man nearly drops the yellow envelope from his violent shaking but he manages to place it in the expecting hand of the boy that must be at least forty-five years younger than his self.

"My men will be back next week and there better not be any issues."

"N-N-Next week?! I just paid you! How—"His sentence is cut short when Sesshomaru kicks him down flat on his back. Before the senior can regain his composure, he feels the pressure of the Yakuza lord's black boot in the middle of his chest.

"You pay dues every four weeks on the last Sunday of the month correct?"

"Nnngh…gah…hah, hah."

"Correct?!" His foot presses down harder in irritation. He's already wasted too much of his precious time on such a trivial case.

"Y-y-y-y-esss!" The man chokes out desperately and Sesshomaru lets up a bit.

"Exactly and next week is the last Sunday in December is it not? It is not my fault that you decided to be three weeks late on your dues, now is it?"

"N-no."

"When my men come back you better not give them anymore problems. Or else there will be no warning next time, understood?"

"…But next…week is C-Christmas. Can't you-!?"

The familiar sound of a gun being cocked makes the man swallow his words as he stares into the barrel of Sesshomaru's .44 Magnum. "Un-der-stood?"

"PAPA!" The little boy that was under the counter shocks both of the men when he suddenly charges out of his mother arms and at an un-amused Sesshomaru. "LEAVE MY PAPA ALONE YOU BAD GUY!" To his disgust the boy actually latches onto his arm that is holding the gun.

"Shippo NO!" The lady, who could only be the boy's mother, comes rushing over, which causes her daughter to follow suit. "Shippo let go!" He doesn't know where the little boy's strength is coming from because between his mother pulling him and Sesshomaru trying to shake him off his arm the blue-eyed kid manages to stay latched on.

"Get your brat!"

"Shippo let go!"

"NO! He's gonna' hurt papa!" Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock as the little brat sinks his teeth into his arm.

"AH Fuck!" Without any hesitation whatsoever, he takes the gun and belts the kid in the back of the head with the back of his pistol. His grip on him instantly becomes slack and Sesshomaru flings him to the floor limply. Within seconds his previously orange hair is stained red with his own blood.

"OH MY GOD SHIPPO! SHIPPO?!"

"Mommy is head dead?! WAAAAAAAH!" He tunes out the rest of the woman's and little girl's shrieks and instead walks back to the broken window. When he steps out three out of four his members are simply smirking at him in amusement.

"Well wasn't that a bit harsh, even for you, Sesshomaru-sama~?" Jakotsu's overly flamboyant voice only serves to irritate the impatient man further.

"I don't like children."

"Hee-hee, big surprise there."

"Suikotsu." He chooses to ignore the girly man at his side and instead address his bipolar member of the group. Well bipolar isn't the word to describe it, they are all pretty sure that the buff man has split-personality but Sesshomaru could care less. As long as he gets his job done he's only another useful subordinate to the Lord. His personal problems are none of his concern. "Go with Renkotsu," Sesshomaru continues referring to the only member who wasn't smirking at his actions. Although everyone knows that the bald man can be very emotional he still puts up a façade of being this stoic mysterious man. "And deliver this money to Naraku-sama."

"Hai." They both bow slightly before getting in one of the three cars the group had come in.

"Kyokotsu," Sesshomaru finally names the last member in his small group. He tries to minimize conversation with this one since he believes that he's mentally retarted. If it wasn't for his enormous size of 7'1/300 pounds Naraku wouldn't keep the oaf around. "You and Jakotsu are dismissed." The big guy says nothing and simply moves to one of the two remaining cars to wait for Jakotsu. Sesshomaru shakes his head when he realizes that the idiot is drooling. Jakotsu attempts to hug the Lord's arm but Sesshomaru grabs his hand and twirls around him (pulling Jakotsu's arm behind his back painfully.). "What have I told you about touching me?"

"Boohoo Sesshomaru-sama. You really are in a bad mood huh?"

"This is not something I should have been called for. You all completely wasted my time which is also wasting Naraku-sama's time. I should kill you all. Next time you better handle your business properly because if This Sesshomaru is called in for something as commonplace as collecting dues, I might do just that. Understood?"

"Hai, hai."

Sesshomaru releases the queer older man and gets into his black Porsche. In no time he's on the familiar commute from the city to his home on the outskirts of the huge city. He was only in the Musashi District of the Western city lands. His city or rather, Naraku's city stretched over an almost inconceivable amount of territory. It should practically be a whole other state/province. And it only pisses him off that he only has complete reign over the Musashi Province. Granted it is one of the biggest sectors in his city but Sesshomaru is not satisfied with such circumstances. He wants it all; he _is_ the conquering type after all. Many people would call him greedy for the way he thinks. He is one of six underbosses in the largest Yakuza tribe in all time and…he is only nineteen years old. People cringe at the mere mention of his name. What more could he want? Well he wants Naraku's position and he _does_ plan on achieving just that, not eventually but…in the near future. He only has to get the five other underbosses on his side and it'll be like taking candy from a baby. It shouldn't be too hard. His mind wonders to his fellow Lords in mild disdain:

**Kagura: **That should be easy enough. The black haired/red-eyed cutthroat woman is actually in love with him or something foolish like that. It should be no chore to bend her to his will.

**Muso: **That should definitely prove to be more difficult. The long-haired average looking man is actually a close relative to Naraku. However he is surely only in his position due to that tie with his Boss. Because he is actually pretty normal and average in every way it might not be too difficult. He doesn't seem to even care about his work which thoroughly pisses him off. But there are rumors that he is madly in love with some woman. He can use that to his advantage.

**Akago: **Akago is even younger than his self and another relative of Naraku. He is just an albino brat with whitish-lilac hair and purple eyes who will do anything to get what he wants. When he gets bored he tends to do reckless and violent things just for the hell of it. And he loves manipulating people. He may be hard to manipulate but Sesshomaru only needs to humor him and find something he wants that he can't get his self.

**Jinenji: **This might be even easier than Kagura. Jinenji is a mild-mannered giant with huge eyes and short hair who is even bigger than Kyokotsu. People only fear him because of his stature. If they got to know him they would know that he's just an overgrown weak worthless excuse of a Yakuza Lord. All Sesshomaru really needs to do is whoop his ass…maybe even simple verbal abuse will suffice.

Lastly there's **Bankotsu: **This will definitely be his biggest trial. The long-haired man is absolutely ruthless and psychotic. Bankotsu is as power hungry as his self and there is already whispers on the street that he wants to overthrow Naraku. If he can't convince him to back down and let him take the lead instead then he'll just have to kill him. That will also prove to be a challenge since he's pretty skilled with a sword and gun such as his self.

Sesshomaru waits patiently as the gates to his mansion-like home slowly creak open. The gates are golden and have his Yakuza crescent moon crest on the front which matches the Prussian blue tattoo on the middle of his forehead. He's not as tatted as most of his members simply because he thinks it's superfluous. He has magenta stripes tatted on his eyes lids, across his cheeks, and wrapping around his wrist. All in all he's a very eye-catching man though. People mistake him for frail-looking despite his lean tall stature. He's light-skinned with amber gold eyes and has knee length silver hair which had went prematurely grayish/silver by the time he was four. And he's definitely a flashy dresser as most Yakuza members. He does not go as far as Kagura or Jakotsu but he does wear intricate high-class garments.

"I'm home." He mumbles out blankly to no one in particular after having road up the hill to his estate and entering his enormous house. His eyebrow arches slightly as Jaken, his butler, rushes down the stairs. How in the hell did he hear him?

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama! I take it everything went smoothly?"

He only stares down at the midget man before him with no intention of acknowledging his question. He always wondered what made him hire such an annoyingly jumpy weird looking man. Because of the man's severe chlorosis, or hypochromic anemia, his skin gives off an odd green color. If that's not enough the man only stands as 4'0, has a glistening bold head, and bulging eyes. It must be his loyalty. "Is my dinner ready?"

"Of course my lord, the cook has just finished." He allows Jaken to take off his white coat and makes a move to head to his exquisite dining room, when Jaken's stammering stops him short. "U-u-u-um Sesshomaru-sama?"

"…"

"Um t-there a-a-are s-some—"

"Out with it!"

The short imp-like man jumps at his master's tone and bows gracefully in apology. "Um yes my lord! There are some p-people waiting to see you in the sitting room."

"People? Who? Is it Kagura?"

"No my lord."

"Muso?"

"No."

"A client?"

"No."

"WHO?!" He's really trying his patience right now.

"Oh right! Gomenasai! They are travelers from another city—"

"You let strangers into my home?"

"They bare important news!" His eyes bug out further at his Lord's suddenly calm tone.

"…For your sake…you better hope so." Sesshomaru continues to walk and ignores the imp's audible gulp which resonates down the long hall way. The door way to his sitting room is only a few feet away from their current position (under the stairwell) so it takes him no time to barge in and find a surprisingly familiar old man seated on one of his plush arm chairs. "Myoga?"

Said elderly man jumps up in alarm and faces him with a nervous smile on his face. "Long time no see eh, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Long time no see indeed. He hasn't seen the short, pointy-nosed, balding old man since he' seen his own father nine years ago. The ancient man has always been a family friend and he can remember him constantly being around when he was growing up. But all thoughts of his childhood leave his mind as he glares at the man coolly. "And to what do I owe such a disturbing visit?"

"W-Well, unfortunately, I bare bad n-news." He watches as he extends his short arm back towards the chair. His eyebrows furrow in confusion until he hears the sound of little feet hitting the ground. The back of his chair had concealed any other person that may have been in the room and when a little hand reaches out to hold the old man's offered hand Sesshomaru eyes widen in genuine shock. Now, partially hiding behind Myoga's leg, is a little boy no older than ten staring at him curiously. His gaudy red jumpsuit is immediately attention grabbing but what really catches the stunned lord's eyes is his actual appearance. The little boy has matching silver hair that reaches down to his slender waist and big puppy amber gold eyes. His skin is much tanner than his own and features are not as refined but there is no mistaking the shocking resemblance between the two. "Here you are." Sesshomaru's sharp eyes snap back to Myoga who is now holding out an envelope. He snatches it quickly and tears it open to find a letter:

**Sesshomaru,**

**By the time you get this I will have already passed on to the next world. There was a terrible fire at my house in Okinawa. I tried to rescue Izayoi but failed miserably…but I did manage to save the boy you see now. I suffered unimaginable injuries and am told that I'll be dead before the sun comes up. Listen to me my first born: I know you must hate me for leaving your mother for a woman of such low class but you must understand…well how could you? You've never been the loving type. But this is not about me or you or even the women. This is about that little boy, he is your half-brother. He has lost everything in a matter of hours and has nowhere left to go. I know about you and your lifestyle and cannot say I'm proud or approve. Normally I would send a child into such dangerous and horrible circumstances but…what choice do I have? Neither Izayoi nor I have any other family left. Please son, this is my final request as a man on this Earth: Find it in your heart to care for him. For your brother.**

**-In Loving memory, your father,**

**Inutaisho**

After re-reading the short letter three times Sesshomaru is finally able to pry his wide halcyon orbs from the paper shaking in his hands. He looks back towards the elderly man to find him still clutching onto the boy's little hand anxiously. "…"

"Sesshomaru…"

"…"

"This is your Otouto. Inuyasha."

**Author's Note**: How's that for a dramatic end? Obviously the yaoi and all that other stuff doesn't come in until other chapters. Anyway **duchessme **I hope you enjoyed this and that I started this off perfectly for you. Since this is your request I expect a review for every chapter. All you other readers reviews will be greatly appreciated but sorry I won't take suggestions because this is a special request but I will take constructive criticism as always. And also if you want to put in a request just pm me. Thanks for Reading! : ) **Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Alright so as you can guess the first chapter was an introduction to Sesshomaru's life and what he wants to eventually achieve. It was also an intro to the main plot. So this chapter is another introduction but with Inuyasha. It gets into what life with Sesshomaru is going to be like basically, so enjoy. One more thing: Thanks for all the quick favorites and reviews! Reviews are what make me update quickly so keep up the good work. I'll more than likely personally thank you for your review and answer whatever question you might have asked. But without further a due, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story!**

**Chapter two: My Cruel Older Brother**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Don't you worry alright? Everything will be fine. Sesshomaru may seem a bit…rough around the edges but he means well…I mean he can't be too bad right? He did agree to keep you after all." Inuyasha stares up at the old man, who is barely taller than his self, with unconcealed skepticism. How could he make such a statement after the argument they just had? The scene is still fresh in the young child's mind:

'_Get out…'_

'_But Sesshomaru—'_

'_Get the fuck out! Don't make me repeat myself!'_

'_I know you must be outraged but this is your father's final wish. This his death wish! Please find it in your heart to-'_

'_Why should __**I**__ give a damn about his whore of a wife and his bastard child? None of this has anything to do with This Sesshomaru!' _

'_I know you feel as though he abandoned you and your mother b-but—'_At that point Inuyasha had backed away and hid behind the older man in fear as the livid teenager approached them hostilely. He was positive by the look on his face that he was going to pommel Myoga if he kept talking, but the brave man simply swallowed and continued to speak. _'But you would be no better than him if you don't take care of your own blood! You'd be doing the exact same as your father. Inuyasha needs you—'_

'_Urasai before I send you to join him in the afterlife!'_

'_Myoga-jiji?' _For the first time Inuyasha had dared to speak and he was surprised when the two adults had completely stopped and stared at the sound of his soft voice. He had instantly regretted speaking up though. The one named Sesshomaru had glared at him with such intensity he was sure that his little body was trembling under his hatred.

'_Inuyasha…why don't you go out and wait in the hall?' _Never in his young life had he been so willing to listen to the old man before, but he was kind of disappointed that he didn't get to hear the rest of their argument:

"Inuyasha!" Myoga calls out for the fourth time.

"Huh?" His big brown-gold orbs blink in confusion when the ancient man suddenly snaps his wrinkled fingers in his face. He must have been too deep in his thoughts to hear the elder call him the first few times.

"Listen here! Make sure you follow every single thing Sesshomaru tells you to do okay?"

"Hai, hai."

"No really, I know how rebellious you can get. He is not as patient as your parents. He is only ten years older than you so none of that here understood?"

"Yeah…"

"Inuyasha focus, if you don't take me seriously you will be very misera—"

"Haaiiii." His voice comes out as a childish whine and his lips poke out in a bored pout. Why must the geezer lecture him every chance he got?

"Good…well I have to go now—"

"Myoga-jiji?"

"Yes?"

His eyes shift down to his booted feet and he uses his lustrous fringes to cast a shadow over his face. His voice comes out so faintly that Myoga has to lean in to catch it all. "Why do I have to stay here? D-Does dad blame m-me for the fire? For k-killing…mom?"

"No Inuyasha your father…he um…just know that he doesn't blame you for any of this. Okay? You know him; he would never blame you for something so horrible. It was an accident."

"Then why is he sending me away?!" His head snaps up abruptly and Myoga can see the tears threatening to spill from his puppy-dog orbs.

"Inuyasha…he doesn't want to, he…you'll understand someday."

"…" The boy chews on his lower lip in an attempt to stop the trembling and to fight off the anguish threatening to pour out of him in the form of tears.

"I must go now."

"…" Myoga rubs the boy's head in affection and inwardly prays for him before disappearing from view down the hill of the mansion-like home. "But I wanna' go home to dad…"

"Come here boy don't just stand in the doorway like that!" Inuyasha spins around and comes face to face with Jaken's deep scowl. A shiver runs down his spine and he has to cover his mouth with his hands to avoid shrieking like a girl. Did his older brother have monsters living with him? "Come on boy, I'll show you to your room."

Inuyasha nods meekly and follows the odd man to the long spiral staircase. Halfway up the steps he shakes his fears away when he realizes that he and the gremlin are about the same height. "Hey my name is not boy by the way! I am Inu-ya-sha."

"Whatever."

"Nooo not whatever, next you say your name baka."

"Baka?! What an insolent little brat!"

The young boy allows a playful smirk to spread across his face as he falls into step next to the fuming man. "Well I wouldn't call you baka if I knew your name now would I? Duh!"

"Why you! I-It's Jaken!"

"Okay Jaken-san, where's my big brother?" He questions as they reach the top and continue their journey down a long barren hallway. The walls are a crimson red color and the only thing that offers any decoration is a _huge _portrait of man framed in black. The man has red eyes and authentic long black wavy hair. His eyes are framed with blue eye shadow which stands out against his pale skin. In the painting he has on a dark black, purple, and blue kimono but the picture stops at his waist. His smile gives off a bone-chilling evil feeling and Inuyasha can't imagine why anyone would want such a dark painting in their home. On the top on the black frame he can make out a word in gold letters; Na-ra-ku. Doesn't that mean hell? The imp's sudden noise snaps him out of his thoughts.

Jaken scoffs at the boy's innocence and contemplates whether or not he should correct the boy on the way he should address the Yakuza lord…maybe he'll let Sesshomaru handle it himself. "He is downstairs having dinner."

"Why aren't we down there too? I'm hungry!"

"He has instructed me to show you to your room and make sure that you stay there until he says otherwise. And look brat, you might want to do just that until Lord Sesshomaru is calm enough to deal with you."

"Hmpt." Inuyasha allows his habitual pout to take shape on his plump pink lips and crosses his arms in disdain. "No fair…"

Jaken rolls his eyes at the young boy and pushes open the mahogany door that they had stopped in front of. "From here on out this shall be your room."

Inuyasha steps in and doesn't even get to respond before the door is being slammed closed. "Well goodnight to you too." He frowns at the door and turns around to look at his new room.

First off, the room is about twice the size of his old room in Okinawa and the first thing that catches his round eyes is the huge king-sized bed on the far wall near a wide window. There's a walk-in closet, which has nothing in it of course, and a big dresser that nearly touches the ceiling. There's a black desk located directly under the window complete with a rolling chair and there is also a medium sized book shelf on the wall near the door. All the fabric in the room consists of black silk. The rug on the floor, the curtains, the bed sheets, everything. Although it all seems very nice and fancy Inuyasha can't help but think that the place gives off a gloomy ambiance. He lets out a sigh and climbs into his new bed ignoring the slight grumble in his stomach. As he snuggles under the sheets the feeling of emptiness and loneliness overwhelms him. He curls into his self and burrows his head into the plush black pillow. Thoughts of how his mom would tuck him in and read him a bedtime story pain his mind. She would pull the sheets all the way up to his chin and try to make her voice as calm and soothing as possible to ensure that he fell asleep without a fight. The few nights that he didn't, he would beg for another story and she would give him a motherly wag of her finger and start scolding him on why he needs his proper rest. He would pout and then she'd end up tickling him and next thing they knew they would be wrestling around on his little bed in their childish tickle fight.

His father would come in at the sound of all their giggling and inquire, _'Shouldn't you be in bed Inuyasha? And Izayoi, I am sure that you aren't helping.' _Together they would respond with a whining, _'Aaaw!' _And his father would smile his calm warm barely there smile before picking him up and re-tucking him into bed. His dad would ruffle his hair and his mom would kiss him on the corner of the mouth. His father would then flick the light off as they murmured their goodnights in hushed voices.

His father saying something like, _'Goodnight son. May your dreams be merry and bright.'_

And his mother would soon follow up with, _'Nighty-night sweetheart. Mama loves you more than all the cuddle fish in the sea.' _His mom would always say something like that to him every single night. Stuff like, _'Mama Loves you more than all the stars in the sky' _or _'Mama loves you more than every inch in every foot in every mile'. _The next morning he would always complain about her babying him too much, he _is_ going to be ten soon after all, and she would just shrug him off and do it anyway. He didn't really push it though, because secretly he loved it. Her words always got him to sleep at night with a warm fuzzy feeling that could only come from motherly love. They may not have had much money, but his parents always spoiled him where it counted; in love. But now they're not here…he took everything for granted and now he has nothing! Tears stung at Inuyasha's eyes once more as these thoughts bounced around his mind. He closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head defiantly. He refuses to cry. And besides, he's wrong. He doesn't not have something…he has a big brother now. 

Even though he misses his parents terribly, his mind wonders to what life with Sesshomaru could be like. Maybe he could do some of the things his parents used to do. Although he seems a bit scary, Inuyasha can't help but think that he's also a little cool. What does he do to have such a big house? Is he an FBI agent? Or maybe an undercover spy? His mind illustrates countless possibilities as he finally drifts off into sleep.

'

The next day Inuyasha wakes up at about ten o' clock (according to the digital clock on his nightstand). He watches the clock restlessly as thirty minutes tick by…then forty-five…then sixty and soon two whole hours pass by painfully slow. What in the hell could his brother be thinking? He remembers Jaken saying not to leave his room until he fetched him, but its noon and he's starving! His slight grumbling has turned into full out hunger pains. When does this guy have breakfast? And we haven't even introduced ourselves to each other yet. Could he be busy with his FBI or spy work? Nonetheless he cannot go on without some food. Now. Making up his mind the small boy crawls out of bed and pokes his silver head into the hallway. Once looking both ways, as if crossing a street, he tip-toes stealthily down the hall and to the top of the stairs. His saffron eyes remain focused behind him on the hallway as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. After making it down he finally looks back ahead and narrowly avoids running into his big brother! The intimidating mad stood there and stared down at him. It seems as though he's been there for a few seconds now.

"Oh!" His eyes get wide in shock but he calms down even in the presence of the stoic man's narrow eyes. "I'm sorry, didn't see you ther—"He's cut off quickly when he receives a swift backhand to the face. The force of the slap causes him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. His eyes sting with tears as he clutches his burning cheek and stares up at the still-expressionless man before him in disbelief. "W-w-wh—"

"Why are you not in your room? I am sure that Jaken was successful in relaying my order for you to stay there until I came for you correct?"

"I-I'm sorr—"

"Answer my questions."

Inuyasha uses the railing to help pull his self to his feet and gulps quietly before mumbling. "He did tell me…"

"Then why are you out here?"

"I-I was r-really h-hungry, so I t-thought—"

"Thought that was a valid excuse to disobey me?" The sharp tone in his voice informs him that he had better not answer the question with a yes.

"No…"

"Let's get a couple of rules straight right now." How did he expect him to know the rules when he hadn't even talked to him last night? Although Inuyasha is known to have a smart mouth he is smart enough to know that he should probably keep that question to his self. "Number one: I am always right."

What kind of rule is that? He wonders to his self as his head cocks to the side slightly.

"Number two: If I am wrong then…refer to rule number one."

How the hell are these rules! He glares at him slightly and crosses his arms at the arrogant man.

"Number three: You do everything I say, exactly as I say it. Number four: No attitude and Number five: Stay out of my way."

"Okay…" He notices him shift to walk away and grabs his sleeve desperately. "Wait!"

"Don't touch me!" The snarl is so fierce that he immediately lets go and cringes away from the man.

"U-Uh sorry!"

"What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to tell you that…I'm umm Inuyasha."

"So what?"

"Um, so uh, nice to meet you." He holds out his small hand with the expectation of it being met with Sesshomaru's own hand but after a more than awkward pause he ends up letting it drop limply to his side. "Umm well you're Sesshomaru, right?"

"Wrong." His stone face turns into a chilling glare and Inuyasha has to stop himself from trembling like the night before.

"Wrong?"

"You are not to address me in such an informal manner."

"Oh aniki then?" Inuyasha flinches when the man raises his hand to hit him again but sighs in relief when he drops it just as suddenly.

"You call me that again and I'll beat the living daylights out of you, understood?"

"H-Hai!"

"You shall call me Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Good boy." His voice is heavy with monotoned sarcasm.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Um, why can't I call you aniki? You _are _my big brother aren't yo—Ack!" In an impossible instant, Inuyasha finds his feet leaving the ground. His tiny hands fly to his brother's fingers which are currently locked in a death grip around his scrawny throat. Sesshomaru yanks him up by the throat until the boy is eye level with his narrow amber glower. "What did I just say? Don't call me that! And don't you ask any questions. This Sesshomaru does not answer to children. Understood?"

"…" Inuyasha's feet kick out frenziedly as he tries to pry his brother's fingers from around his throat. No matter how hard he scratches, it doesn't seem to affect the older sibling in the slightest.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"N-N…gh…hah, hah! Nngh!" His hands fall as the air is squeezed out of him. How does he expect him to speak when he can't even breathe?

"Come on, I know you can't be this weak." A sadistic smirk graces the cruel man's lips as his grip tightens dangerously around they boy's windpipe.

"Y…y-eh...ss."

"Yes what?"

He tries in vain to swallow and his eyes roll back as the oxygen is cut off from his brain. He has no idea how he manages to mumble his next words in a hoarse whisper. "S-S-Ses-sho…ma-a…ru-s-sam…a." As soon as the last syllable stumbles out of his mouth Sesshomaru releases his hold and Inuyasha hits the floor with a loud thud. The Yakuza lord simply watches as his little brother gasps like a fish out of water at his feet. His face is pressed against the hardwood floor and his silver hair is draped all over his face and shoulders. After a few seconds he becomes disinterested with the scene and steps over the prolonged child. When Inuyasha hears his footsteps he props his self up on his shaking hands and breathes out a weak.

"Wait!"

"What." Sesshomaru stops but doesn't turn around.

"W-when hah i-is hah breakfast?"

"Breakfast? I'm on my way to lunch."

"C-Can I j-join—"

"No." He interrupts bluntly.

Inuyasha can't believe his ears. "What? Bu—"

"No buts. If you can't obey me then you won't eat. You should have never left your room."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm hun—"

"No buts!" He pivots around on his heels suddenly with a hand raised threateningly and Inuyasha stumbles to his feet and runs back towards the stairs where he cowers down in fear near the rail. "Go to your room." Inuyasha literally trips up the stairs and dashes back to the safety of his room. He slams the door carelessly and searches through teary eyes for anything to make him feel safe. Back at home when he was upset he would cuddle up under his bed with his kitten Kirara in his arms. He glances at the bed and sobs harder when he sees that the space between the bedpost and the floor is nonexistent. Instead he pushes the chair aside and crawls on all fours under the writing desk. He pulls the chair back in place and it serves as a semi-boxed off area where he can sulk in peace. He doesn't bother to stop his wailing and brings his knees to his chest so he can wrap his small arms around them. How could his brother be so mean to him? What did he ever do? Could he possibly hate him already or could it be that he's still in a bad mood? Either way his heart yearns for his mother more and more with every painful beat. "Mommy…I-I'm s-scared!" His cries are borderline hysterical as his young mind realizes that things will _**never **_be how they used to be.

**Author's Note: **Well there's the next chapter. Poor Inuyasha! I hope the part when I was describing how life was with his parents didn't bore anybody. If it did then so sorry then O.o But anyway please review and Thanks for reading : ) (Oh and if you have any ideas about how you want the next chapter to go let me know **duchessme**. If not then I'll continue to develop the story with my own thoughts)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well this took longer than the others but I haven't really been motivated lately. Usually my readers motivate me but…I dunno'. In non-book related news yesterday, yesterday being march 10th, was my birthday yay : ) Anyway you don't care, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: Even on my birthday, I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter three: You want the boy?**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"How was your dinner my lord?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru mumbles his customary response as his cook clears off the smaller of his two dining tables located semi-in the kitchen. He stands gracefully and clears his throat, which catches the attention of his staff. "You all may now eat your dinner and, after you finish your duties, you are dismissed for the night.

"Yes sir!" Unlike most of his fellow underbosses, Sesshomaru's staff is actually rather small. It consists of: a sixteen year old orphan girl named Rin (who serves as his maid), his ancient cook Kaede, and of course his butler Jaken. He could never see his self hiring anyone else for the simple fact that he does not like nor trust anyone else. He would not even go as far as to say that he actually likes any of his current staff really. They're just tolerable.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What?" He turns in time to see Rin run in from the living room which connects to the kitchen with a large wooden door. Her innocent round face is flushed and her big brown eyes are wide with, probably unnecessary, excitement. When she comes to a stop in front of him her black and white French maid skirt continues to swivel around her exposed thighs. Rin is rather attractive but she's much too ditzy for his tastes. He's not even too sure what his tastes exactly are. Does he like women? Men? He can recognize when someone is attractive, female or male, but he's not actually attracted to anyone. Maybe he's narcissistic. His narrow eyes snap back to her face, where they belong, when she opens her mouth to speak again.

"It's the phone Sesshomaru-sama."

"Is it Kagura?" He had called the older woman at about 7:00 pm before he sat down to eat dinner. He was going to invite her over to enact his plan to "win over" the under lords.

"No it's Kazuna-sama."

"Hn…I'm coming. Rin before you leave." He adds on catching her mid-twirl. "There is a young boy upstairs in the small guest room. Bring him down here after you and everyone else finish dinner and serve him the leftovers."

"Uh, yes my lord." The puzzled look on her already ditzy features gives her a comical idiot expression which he finds a little amusing and a little more annoying. After she bows sloppily she dashes to the kitchen and he meanders hesitantly into the living room where he picks up his classic turn-dial phone.

"Mother."

"Ah Sesshomaru, my darling, how good it is to hear from you." Her voice is full with exaggerated care and she sounds like a typical mother but there's something in her voice that is just as chilling as the Yakuza lord's own monotone blunt tone.

"What do you want? Don't waste my time."

"Uh! How rude, why do I have to want something to speak to my own son? You really should call your mama more often. You'd think after suffering a lost, you would have some new found respect and affection for mama. You should cherish your remaining parent, ne? Hahahaha!"

So this is about his father's death. He realizes and resists every urge he has to hang up. "**What** do you want I said?"

"Oh dear, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after losing daddy."

His fist clench so hard he can feel his nails dig into the soft flesh in his palm. "Do not be ridiculous, I could care less."

"Good boy. And what about his little brat? He's not with you is he?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru?" All humor and teasing leaves her voice at his lack of response. "You can't honestly have that little pathetic thing there, right?"

"…"

"You answer me right now!"

"Do not order me around." His eyes narrow into dangerous slits as he glares at the portrait of her hanging over his purple velvet couch set. Her matching silver hair and golden eyes fuel his disgust for her. He looks so much like her it sickens him. She even went as far as to get the same tattoos as him. She said something about support but he knows that it was a childish act to miss him off. "Yes he is here."

"Why? Are you an idiot? Surely it is because you want to kill him right? You're not actually taking care of him right? Because that would be completely pathetic and idiotic on your part. Please tell me I raised no ignorant fool."

"Do not call me unless you are dying _mother_." The word comes out with so much malice that he matter as well have called her a bitch. "I've told you this before. And what I do is my business and my business alone."

Sesshoma—"

"Goodbye mother." He slams the phone down on the receiver and stalks back into the kitchen/mini dining area. He can see Inuyasha and Rin sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Inuyasha is eating as if he never had a meal in his life and Rin just has her eyebrows raised in surprise. In a matter of seconds the boy is already done with his meal which he is pretty sure was not heated up. "Since you are done you can now return to your room."

The boy nearly jumps out of his skin as he glances over his shoulder with golden eyes framed with red from crying most likely. "U-Uh…Sesshomaru…" At the sudden hardness in the lord's eyes the boy quickly adds on. "Sama! I mean Sesshomaru-sama."

"What?"

"Uh." His head slumps down and his silver hair completely blocks him from view. "Um, d-do I umm h-have to um—"

"Spit it out!"

"Uh! Do I have to go back to my roo—"

"Yes." He interrupts bluntly and he could swear that the broken child was going to start crying right then and there much to his disgust.

"B-But why?" His voice quivers and the Yakuza lord watches with indifference as he bites down on his lower lip to avoid the tears threatening to spill out of his puppy-dog eyes.

"When you are not eating you shall remain in your room at all times."

At this his jaw drops and his eyes look damn near as wide as the empty dinner plate in front of him. "Are you serious? You gotta' be joking!"

"I don't joke."

"Bu—"

"No buts."

"B—"

"Must you be punished again?" Sesshomaru steps closer and glares down at the little look alike in disbelief. This is why he can't feel sorry for people, especially children; they love to push the limits of his patience.

Inuyasha tries to melt into the bar stool and his eyes snap shut but he still shouts out desperately. "CanIatleasttakeabath?!" The words come out rushed so Sesshomaru can hear him out before giving him another smack in the face for speaking out of turn.

"…Hn…" Inuyasha trembles in his seat as his older brother stares at him blankly. The boy's knuckles are pure white from the way he's gripping the edge of his bar stool in fear. "Rin!" He suddenly switches his attention over to the girl who jumps attentively.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Give him a bath."

"Yes sir."

"And when your finished—"

"Master Sesshomaru so sorry to interrupt!" Jaken suddenly enters the room with a low bow.

"You will be if this isn't important."

"H-Hai, Lady Kagura is on the phone for you."

He says nothing and simply dismisses his self from the room and picks up the antique phone once more. "Hello."

"Mushi Mushi Sesshomaru-kun, I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine."

"Oh." She sounds genuinely surprised since she was expecting this to be a business call per usual. "Did everything go well yesterday? I heard Totosai didn't want to pay his protection money. Did everything get settled?"

His grip on the phone tightens and he has to remind his self to stay calm. He hates being seen as someone who can't handle his own business. Who spread this rumor? How foolish he must look to the others. Can't even get protection money from an old man! "Yes everything got settled but Kagura I did not call to talk business."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to invite you to join me for dinner."

"Oh!" He can almost see the scarlet blush that he knows is gracing her sharp features. "Um oh, have you already eaten then?"

"Of course, it is nearly eight o' clock."

"Well umm did you have dessert? I make the most perfect crème brulee. I can bring some over and we can have it with some of my famous hazelnut crème cappuccino."

"Hn…"

"What do you say?" He nearly rolls his eyes at her lack of restraint on her obvious excitement. It's damn near desperate. The thought of him overthrowing Naraku is the only thing that motivates him to say what he says next. He hates sweet and only takes his coffee black.

"I say…I can't think of a more perfect way to spend my precious time."

"Oh Sesshomaru-kun! I'll be there in twenty minutes!" Twenty minutes? She lives about forty-five minutes away and he may not know anything about cooking but doesn't crème brulee take hours to make?

"Looking forward to it." He doesn't wait to hear her meaningless response and quickly hangs up. Instead of returning to the kitchen he chooses to go to his office to sign off on some paper work involving human trafficking that Akago sent him. He'll have to invite him over next to see how he can bribe Naraku's nephew into betraying his own powerful uncle. To his astonishment, thirty minutes later he can hear the sound of his dark doorbell resonating throughout his large home. He doesn't wait for Jaken to fetch him and ends up meeting the servant and Kagura in the breezeway/hallway.

"Oh Sesshomaru-kun." She looks completely flushed and flustered. He wonders briefly to his self how many traffic laws she broke getting here. Her lips are painted ruby red which match her nails and eyes. Her short hair is tied up in a ponytail as usual with her Chinese bangs covering her forehead. She has on a purple, lilac, and white tight fitting kimono that reaches down to her knees. Her matching fan is hanging loosely around her wrist and her hands are clutching onto an oval dish and small thermos. She looks very Japanese burlesque.

"Good evening Kagura-san." He greets with false politeness before bowing slightly at the waist.

Her face burns a brighter red and she giggles slightly before responding. "And a good evening to you Sesshomaru. How are you?"

"Fine, why don't you wait for me in the kitchen?" He motions down the hall with no intentions to start any useless small talk.

"Sure."

He looks at Jaken meaningfully and he jumps with a start and runs after the Yakuza Lady to accommodate her while Sesshomaru finishes up some business. In less than ten minutes he finds his self stalking back towards the kitchen. If the grown man had the power in him to sulk he would be sulking now. An evening with Kagura is in no way his desire. He finds the woman quite annoying but out of all the other bosses he could say that he's the "closest" with her. But that's not really a big accomplishment. When he approaches the wooden door he can hear bubbling laughter coming from said woman which makes him pause for a moment. Jaken isn't funny. Her obnoxious laughter is soon followed by a boyish childlike giggle and his eyes grow wide in realization. When he shoves the door open, sure enough, Inuyasha is sitting across from Kagura at the table. The little boy's hair is big and kind of curly due to his bath and he has on a long sleeve white sweeter that hangs of his right shoulder and flows down right above his knees. They both had been cracking up about something foolish he's sure but when he walked in Inuyasha's smile instantly faltered which made Kagura look over in concern.

"Oh hey Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me you had a little brother? He's absolutely adorable."

"…"

"Sesshomaru?"

"What…are you doing boy?" His voice is so low that they had to remain still as to not make a sound and miss his question.

"I umm…I-I asked R-Rin-chan if I c-could have s-some milk before I go t-to bed."

"Aw how cute!" Kagura gushes and reaches over to pinch his plump cheek. "Do you know what crème brulee is?"

"Uh uh." Inuyasha finally breaks eye contact with his older brother to shake his head at the friendly lady.

"Well today is your lucky day—"

"No." Sesshomaru interrupts curtly.

"Aw come on Sesshomaru don't be so—"

"I said no!" His bites out harshly which causes her to flinch. His jaw clenches but he adds on in a softer tone. "It is past his bedtime Kagura."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru-kun~. I love kids. He reminds me of my little sister Kana before she passed away."

"…" What is he to say to that? The truth? That he wish he had a fuck to give? No that would definitely harm his chances with her.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, why don't you go get that glass of milk?" She smiles at Inuyasha whose eyes dart back to meet Sesshomaru's steady glare. The Yakuza lord gives a short nod and the boy runs to the fridge excitedly. "Isn't he cute?"

"Fucking adorable." She raises her eyebrow at him as he takes his seat across from her with his back facing the rest of the kitchen so Inuyasha is out of sight. "What were you two talking about?"

"Well he was testing a few jokes on me that he's planning on trying out on you. He said that you two didn't really get off on a good start and he wants to make up for it with humor. Cute, ne?"

"Hn." He mumbles uninterestedly as she takes the plastic wrapping off her white dish. The coffee has already been poured into two cups and there are two small saucers for each of them. She slices three nice sized pieces and slides one over to him along with a teacup filled with coffee. He takes a small bite with his imported French fork and almost chokes in revulsion. He quickly sips his coffee and frowns at the offending cup. The crème brulee taste like something bought cheaply from a grocery store which his superior palate is not accustomed to. And the coffee most definitely tastes like Starbucks.

"Is there something wrong?" She blurts out nervously.

He notices that she had been watching him the whole time and forces his version of a "smile" onto his face. "No of course not. I am just wondering how a woman can excel in every area that she's supposed to. I thought you surely must not be able to cook since you already possess beauty and brains."

"Oh my Sesshomaru." With a flick of her wrist her fan is extended and soon blocking her blushing face from the nose down. "I don't know what to say. I never knew you were such a Casanova."

"Hmm? Hardly. I only speak the truth." He brings the cup up to his lips slowly and takes a slow sip all the while peering over the edge of the rim with his piercing eyes. The steam from the hot drink envelopes his face giving him a look of pure perfection.

"Oh…Kami…"

He parts his lips to speak again but is immediately interrupted by the pitter-patter of small feet and a loud shout.

"I'm back!"

"Hey honey, I was starting to think you got lost." Kagura smiles at the blushing boy.

"I spilled it at first. Heh-heh."

"Hmm, well come sit next to me honey." Inuyasha quickly scrambles into the chair next to her and sets his glass down as she slides his plate over to him. "Here you go."

He wastes no time in stuffing his face. In a few seconds half of the pudding-like substance is gone. "Twis iz gooh!"

"Ha-ha I'm glad you think so." When Kagura looks back to Sesshomaru she is surprised to find him with such a fierce glare on his usually expressionless face. After a few more minutes of idle chit-chat between the grown-ups Inuyasha is finished and waiting for an opening to speak. When Kagura pauses to take a sip from her now lukewarm coffee he takes his chance.

"Sesshomaru-uuuh-sama!"

"Wh-at?" Kagura takes notice of how the man's jaw clenches angrily at the sound of the child's voice.

"What do you call a rat on a ship?" He asks excitedly. The stars are no comparison to the way his amber orbs are shinning. His balled fists are clenched in front of his small chest and he's bouncing in his seat.

"What?" He wasn't really participating in the joke only confused by the boy's ridiculousness.

"A pie-rat! Hahahaahaha." Kagura joins him in his senseless laughter as the brat slaps the table in amusement. After a moment they both quiet down and are met with Sesshomaru's stone blank face. "Err uh…well maybe you heard that one before. Knock-Knock!"

"…"

"Who's there?" Kagura prompts.

"Dewey!"

"Dewey who?!"

"Dewey have to listen to this lame knock-knock joke?!"

"Hahahahaha." They both burst into their senseless laughter again and Sesshomaru can feel the vein pulsating dangerously in his temple.

"Well umm you look really smart maybe you like smart jokes. So…uh what word is pronounced incorrectly?"

"Hmm I have no clue honey, tell me."

"Incorrectly! Duh Miss Kagura!"

"Ohohoho how clever!" She chuckles light-heartedly at his foolishness which makes the Lord want to smack her for amusing the little idiot.

"What month has twenty-eight days?" He continues after glancing at Sesshomaru's still un-amused face.

"Come on Sesshomaru why don't you answer this one?"

"What's the point?"

"Come on he's trying to make you laugh and you're not even participating." She seems really put off by his lack of interest in children so he gives in with a sigh.

"February."

"Nuh uh."

"What?"

"Every month Sesshomaru-sama! Every month has twenty-eight days in it silly!" They both giggle but he only frowns and cuts them off.

"Stop this senseless laughing; it is time for you to go to your room."

"Oh okay." His gold eyes shift to stare down at the floor. He looks completely defeated. His head snaps up almost as sudden as it drooped and he can see the wide grin on his face. "Just let me wash my glass first."

"Whatever make it quick." Inuyasha jumps up and runs back towards the sink and Sesshomaru closes his eyes in agitation.

"Sesshomaru why are you so mean to such a cute little kid? He was trying so hard to make you laugh."

"I don't have time for foolishness."

"But you could at least—"

"Drop it Kagura. The matter does not concern you."

"Fine…I think it is time for me to go…"

"I'll see you out then—"

"Surprise!" Kagura laughs and covers her ruby mouth as Inuyasha launches his self onto Sesshomaru's back and covers the lord's eyes with his hands which are covered in sudsy bubbles from the sink. Inuyasha giggles lightly and expects his older brother to turn around and they'd commence a water/bubbles fight just like how he and his parents would have done at home. But instead he's faced with the most livid look he's seen in all his young life. He's never seen Sesshomaru so red. Thirty seconds pass by in absolute silence save for Inuyasha's shaky breathing due to his trembling.

"…Kagura I apologize but you are going to have to escort yourself out." His cool calm low voice is a big contradiction to the look on his face.

"Ah…okay good night both of you." She seems hesitant to leave but what can she do? Soon she's traveling down the hallway and they can hear the open and close of the front door.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry." Inuyasha immediately begins apologizing. He almost drops to his knees in desperation. "I-I thought y-y-ou would l-laugh-Eeeep!" His yell comes out as a pained squeal as Sesshomaru's hand reaches out and latches onto his sensitive ear. He drags him down the hall wordlessly and completely ignores his cries for help and forgiveness. By the time he forces him upstairs and throws him into the room Inuyasha is a sniveling mess.

"Don't move." With that the Yakuza lord is gone. Inuyasha scrambles for his safety place under the desk and curls into the fetal position in attempt to comfort his self. When Sesshomaru comes back he can hear the boy muttering.

"Mom, I want my mom. Dad why did you send me away? Please come save me! What did I do?"

"Shut up and come here." Sesshomaru interrupts the boy's blubbering and stands in the middle of the room expectantly.

"P-Please I'm sorr—"

"NOW!" Inuyasha jumps so violently that his head knocks against the desk and he trembles out rubbing the back of his head. "Here." Sesshomaru's voice is back to an icy chill as his slender index finger extends to point directly in front of him. The lord actually remains patient as the boy inches towards him. When he's directly in front of him Sesshomaru moves the arm that was behind his back to reveal a large wooden paddle in his iron grip. Inuyasha's eyes widen and he turns to run but Sesshomaru's spare hand latches onto his tiny arm. "Now what did I say to you when you finished eating?"

"T-To go b-b-back t-to my r-room." He has to speak in shaky spurts of breath due to his heavy sobbing.

"Mm hmm, and what did you do?"

"Please! I-I'm sorry!"

"WHAT did you do?" His grip tightens painfully and Inuyasha collapses onto his knees and bawling becomes hysterical.

"I didn't stay in my room!" He screams out in fright.

"Mm hmm, and on top of everything you got in the way, which means you broke a rule, and you humiliated This Sesshomaru."

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

"Oh I know it won't." He pulls the boy off the floor effortlessly and pushes him against the desk. "Bend over."

"Please no!"

"Bend over or you'll get a lot worse than this!" Inuyasha can barely see through his blur of tears as he leans over the desk. "Hands palm down on the desk." He does as told and the lord pulls up the oversized shirt, revealing long hairless legs. His hand twitches in anticipation when he pulls the boy's boxers down his small hips earning a small whimper from the younger sibling. He loved the whimper much to his surprise. He wants to hear more of it. His plum tan bottom is just begging for his wrath. "Count to ten and if you fuck up we start all over, understood?" Inuyasha is beyond words at this point and simply shakes his head. Sesshomaru's grip on the paddle tightens and he places his other hand on the small of the boy's back. He brings his arm up and brings it down with tremendous force. A very loud and clear _**SMACK!**_ resounds around the room and Inuyasha remains completely silent. He now understands what it means to be in so much pain that your voice gets caught in your throat. "Hey start counting." _**SMACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ONE!" There's his voice. _**SMACK!**_

"TWOOOOO!"

_**SMACK!**_

"T-THREE!"

_**SMACK!**_

"FOUR!"

_**SMACK!**_

"FIVE AAAAAAAAH FIVE!" So much pain, unbelievable pain. His sight is completely blurry from the overwhelming soreness. He can't even register each new shock of pain because it's all running into one big mesh of agony.

_**SMACK!**_

"SEVEN!"

_**SMACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EIGHT! EIGHT! EIGHT!"

_**SMACK!**_

"NIIIIIINE!"

_**SMACK!**_

"TEN! TEN! TEN FOR KAMI'S SAKE! TEN!"

"Hmm what a good boy." Sesshomaru purrs quietly. His cold fingers travels up the small broken body to intertwine in matching silver locks. His fingers work out some of the tangles affectionately as Inuyasha keeps his face pressed against the cool wooden desk. His face is red and blank and his breath is coming out in steady pants. A pool of drool had collected around his gaping mouth. "Too bad we have to do it again, hmm?"

"W-wh-what?" His voice is hoarse from screaming his heart out and comes out in an incredulous whimper.

"You miscounted. You went from five to seven."

"…"

"Sit back up."

"P-Please…don't…don't do t-this."

"Sit up!" Sesshomaru's hand tightens on a full clump hair before yanking violently. Inuyasha rests his body weight on his elbows and the first hit makes him collapse back down. _**SMACK!**_

"O-O-ONE!" Nine smacks later Inuyasha finds his self curled up on the floor. His butt is terrifyingly crimson red and is one smack away from bleeding. His face is completely blank and he's quiet now. He doesn't even feel pain anymore; just numbness.

"Let this be a lesson brat. What I say goes." Sesshomaru tosses the paddle next to him and takes his leave. When he leaves the room a frown graces his harsh features. At first he was enjoying his self. He'll admit that he's a bit sadistic and the sight of his little brother like that was quite…interesting but towards the end he was no longer amused. Not because of the pain he was causing but because of the look on the young boy's face. It kind of stirred something in him…guilt? Of course not. That's ridiculous. But something does feel strange. Before he could ponder his feelings any longer Jaken suddenly comes running down the dark corridor.

"Lord Sesshomaru perfect timing! Akago is on the phone for you." How odd. He ignores the imp and stalks down the stairs and into his well-decorated European living room. "Hello."

"Sorry to be calling you so late Sesshomaru-senpai, I'm sure you must be busy with handling your old people and money issues."

His voice is ridiculously childish but he decides that he's lost his temper enough for the day and remains calm. "What can I do for you Akago?" He refuses to use any proper honorific for the little sixteen year old brat.

"Kagura-chan told me about you two's little get together. I didn't know you were the dating type, good for you. Everyone needs someone; I guess even the likes of you."

"Is this what you called me for? If I had been asleep we would have had some serious problems you little bitc—"

"Of course that's not why I called." The white-pink haired boy interrupts with a smile evident in his voice. "Unlike you, I have real work to handle; therefore, I am a busy person."

"So what the fu-… what do you want?"

"I heard that you have a little brother."

"And?" His fine brow arches curiously and he mentally curses Kagura for her big mouth.

"How old is he?"

"Nine or ten. Something like that."

"Perfect."

"You better start making some sense Aka—"

"I want him."

"…"

"Yes you heard me correctly." He continues, answering the silver-haired lord's unasked question. "I. Want. The. Boy."

**Author's Note: **Okay I promise that the next chapters will be happier but the beginning is sad get over it lol. But anyway please review, I'll love yah' for it and update much quicker next time. Thanks for reading : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Okay so I have been M.I.A for a long while now but I hope yah' find it yah' heart to forgive wittle ol' me. . But to make up for it, this is definitely the longest chapter thus far. And there might be another one this week since I'm off of work and school for getting four wisdom teeth pulled. O.o Anyway if I update soon, it will only be because I got a good amount of reviews. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no be mine! =^_^=**

**Chapter three: Together Forever? But that can't be…**

(Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha's dull golden eyes flicker about restlessly as they study the steady flow of snow falling from the gray skies outside. The small window that he's staring out of is the only thing that separates the boy from the white wonderland. A little less than a week ago, he would have been completely ecstatic to see the pure white substance flittering down from above but now there's simply no point in getting excited. He knows he won't be allowed outside so there's no use in even asking. Two uneventful days have passed since he got in trouble with his aniki and he has definitely learned to stay out of the man's way. He stays put in his room and the girl named Rin brings him a snack in the morning and fetches him for dinner at the end of the day, which he eats with her at the small table in the kitchen. He has only caught sight of the Yakuza lord twice when walking down the hall with Jaken to be returned to his room which terrified him to no end. On both occasions the mature teen didn't even glance at him. But that's fine with him. He rather be ignored by the man than get the wrong type of attention from him...or so he thought. At the moment he feels incredibly lonely but that is probably because today happens to be Christmas Eve. He has never experienced such a feeling of complete loneliness, abandonment, and all around sadness. Everything would be more bearable if he didn't know what day it was. Christmas Eve is meant to be spent with family and there should be love, joy, and warmth everywhere. The only thing that has kept him strong these past two days is the thought of his father coming back to get him or even staying here with him and Sesshomaru to spend Christmas together but...he's not here yet. Maybe he'll be coming tonight or tomorrow morning but he has to be coming...right? His father wouldn't leave him all alone on Christmas right? He's never spent a Christmas alone and it will already be tough having to spend one without his precious mother…so surely his father wouldn't make him—_Knock! Knock! _His head jolts up from its' place against the desk by the window when someone suddenly knocks on his door.

"Good morning Inuyasha-kun, its nine thirty which means it's time for your snack." Rin's bright voice makes him smile as she makes her way over to him with a silver tray in her hands.

"Good morning Rin-chan." She tilts her head to the side when she smiles causing her long brown hair to cascade down her back. He tries to suppress his blush from being so close to such a pretty girl like Rin which leads him to wonder why in the world is she here. He has no idea how someone like Sesshomaru can put up with someone like Rin. She's sweet, nice, cheerful, and overall optimistic. Basically everything that the home owner is not.

"Here you go. Today is a bowl of chopped apples and strawberries with a glass of milk."

"Arigato."

"No problem. Today when you're done you can bring the tray down yourself." His eyebrows furrow in confusion and a worried little frown takes shape on his pouty lips. He's not allowed out of his room until dinner or his bathroom break at twelve o' clock so why would Rin tell him to bring it down himself? "Don't worry," she continues after noticing his puzzled expression. "These are Sesshomaru-sama's orders." With that she closes the door and he can hear the fast pitter patter of her heels as she scurries off to do her morning duties. What could Sesshomaru-sama want with him? His frown deepens and his chewing halts when he thinks about the possibility of being in trouble again. He didn't do anything right? He couldn't have, after all he hasn't even spoken to his brother since that time two days ago. The man leaves every morning and comes back around dinner time. Could it be that...his father is here?! At that thought he practically swallows the remaining fruit, chugs down his milk, and sprints to the door with the tray clutched tightly against his small chest. He ignores the stairs and instead chooses to slide down the intricate wooden banister. As soon as his little bare feet touch down on the hard wood floor he bolts down the hallway like a silver bullet. Halfway down the corridor he spots the Yakuza lord and comes to an abrupt stop with at least three feet of space between him and the unpredictable man.

"U-Um…good morning Sesshomaru-sama."

Said man glances over his shoulder to find the damn near shaking look alike staring at him with big apprehensive eyes. "..."

"Uh Rin-chan told me to put away my own tray, that's why I'm out of my room! And she also said that you were okay with it so that's why I-"

"I know why you are down here. Silence." His mouth instantly snaps shut more out of fear rather than respect for his brother. "There is someone here to see you." His breath catches in his throat and it feels as if he could float up to the ceiling from the overwhelming hope filling up his small body. But when Sesshomaru steps out of the way instead of finding his dear father, he is met with a smiling Kagura. He can feel his face drop and you can practically feel the disappointment radiating off of him.

"Well geez honey, you don't look too happy to see me again."

"O-Oh no, it's not that. I'm sorry, I am very happy to see you again Miss Kagura."

"Then why the long face?" She crouches down to get eye-level with the dejected boy but he only turns away slightly filled with disappoint.

"I was just expecting someone else." At that he notices that Sesshomaru throws him a narrow curious glare but he focuses his attention on the woman in front of him.

"Well I know something that could cheer you up." Inuyasha thinks the woman looks pretty silly with her huge fur white petticoat, dark eye-shadow, bright red lipstick, and red heels to match. She looks like some type of famous movie star which is nowhere near his mom's sweet, calm, pastel colored style. She's definitely completely different from his mother not to mention that she also looks kind of scary.

"What?"

"My little sister and I used to go to a little place in town to make gingerbread houses around Christmas time. Would you like to come with me? I'd feel lonely if I had to go all by myself this year and I'm sure this is not Sesshomaru's style."

"Really? I can really come with you?" His eyes drift over to a blank faced Sesshomaru and Kagura follows his gaze knowingly.

"I don't see why not, ne Sesshomaru-kun?"

"...Have him back by noon." He states simply before turning to walk away.

"Mmm, I'll have him back by about one because I'm going to take him out for lunch too." He can feel elation boil within him at the thought of not having to wait until six o' clock to have full meal. Sesshomaru doesn't respond and disappears in the direction of his office and Inuyasha holds on tightly when Kagura takes his hand and guides him outside to her little red convertible. He tries to stall the time he has before getting inside the car to enjoy the fresh air. He hasn't been outside since he and Myoga first step foot into his new prison. His eyes close and he ignores the harsh nips of wind against his flushed cheeks as he tries to soak up as much of the precious sun's rays as possible. He's only wearing the red jumpsuit outfit that he came in but he could care less about the cold. That's the least of his concerns.

"Are you coming or what sugar?" He snaps out of his daze and climbs into the passenger side of her car. After buckling his seatbelt, she starts the car and in no time they are on the highway leading away from the outskirts of the city. Kagura frowns when she notices that the boy doesn't have on a coat and just assumes he forgot it and clicks on the heat. "So tell me Inuyasha, how do you like living with Sesshomaru-kun?"

"I...like it just fine." He scowls at his blatant lie and he focuses his attention on the snow falling from the gray skies outside.

"You didn't get into too much trouble when I left the other day did you?"

"No...He umm just yelled at me a little and uh sent me to my room."

"Oh good...is there something wrong honey?" She glances at him from the corner of her red eyes when his head droops down suddenly. She also noticed how nervous and tense he had gotten when she asked if he had gotten in trouble. "Come on you can talk to me."

"I'm just hoping that my dad comes to visit us for Christmas." Sighing he decides it would be smatter to tell her that instead of his plan. In all honestly he does hope that his dad comes and then he could beg him to take him back home but...he's planning on running away as soon as he gets the chance. As soon as Miss Kagura takes her eyes off of him, he's gone. He'll find his way back home on his own.

"Aw, I hope he does too but until then let's have some fun, ne?"

Well why not have some fun before he makes his escape? "Sure." He nods with a small smile as they reach the Musashi sector. In less than ten minutes they're walking into a little Christmas craft shop and for a moment he forgets all his worries. The two spend all morning building and decorating little frosted ginger houses and baking the little men to match. While they're waiting for his batch of cookies to finish baking Kagura surprises him with a random comment. "I'm really glad that you came to live with Sesshomaru...he really needs someone like you."

His head whips around incredulously and he comes face to face with her sincere ruby eyes. Does this lady really know the Sesshomaru that he knows? "What are you talking about Miss Kagura? He definitely doesn't need someone like me around, and all he wants is for me to stay out of his way."

"He does need you; he just does not know it yet. In actuality, Sesshomaru is losing touch with humanity...he is continuously being swallowed up by more and more darkness and I'm constantly fearing for his sanity. I know our line of work requires us to be like this but he's becoming much too cruel and it seems as though his young heart is encased with a block of ice. He's much too lonely in that big house which only allows all this darkness to eat away at his soul much quicker, so I'm glad he has you now."

Their line of work? He still doesn't know exactly what that is. "He...doesn't need me, trust me...and he's not even alone. He's got Jaken-san, and Kaede-baba, and Rin-chan."

"Honey, those are mere servants; hired help. They are there to earn a paycheck at the end of the month and for free room and board. And nothing compares to the warmth and security that only family members can bring. Other than his mother you're the only one he has left and his mother...well let's just say she is not the best one to guide him towards the light, considering that she is one major reason why he is so in the dark in the first place. He needs the warmth and love of a child and you're just the child to do it. If he doesn't have you, I fear…he'll turn out to be just like Naraku, if not even worse since he's so young. Evil, cold, bitter, lonely, vile…" Her voice trails off as his thoughts take him elsewhere. Na-ra-ku? Is that the man in the picture from the hallway? If Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have me…he'll become just like him…? Although he's never met the man, he has a feeling that if Sesshomaru were to turn out that way that would be absolutely horrible. His little body shudders involuntarily when he recalls the ominous feeling he got from just looking at the pale man's picture…he doesn't want Sesshomaru to turn out like that but…what can he do? Shower him in love? Ha! That's a laugh. He may be a kid but he's no idiot. His ass still hurts sometimes if he sits down somewhere for too long.

He flinches a little when she reaches out suddenly to ruffle his messy sterling hair. "It may be hard to get around his icebox heart but you're the only one who can do it. If you can't then there's no saving him from himself." Is she reading his mind? His head bows a bit as his eyes shift down to stare at the floor in contemplation.

"What about you? He seems to like you more than anyone else."

He misses the bright blush that graces her high cheekbones but catches her exasperated sigh. "Sesshomaru-kun does not like me in that way…it is very likely that he wants something from me and I'm just enjoying myself until he reveals his true intentions. He thinks me a fool…but no Inuyasha you're the only one who can do it." But he was planning on running away…he has no intentions in helping his cruel older brother. In all honestly, he's terrified! What if in turn for all the love he tries to give, his big brother decides to shower him in hate and violence? But he really wants to help him…dad what should I do?! Why aren't you here to help me—

'_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along. _

_You must do the thing you think you cannot do.'_

That's right…his father used to tell him that all the time when he was too scared to do something. There would be points in his young life where he was ready to start bawling over simply being scared of something but all his father had to do was put his strong hand on his little shoulder and whisper these words of encouragement in his ear and he'd have the strength he needed to follow through. His hand subconsciously moves to grasp his own shoulder to recreate the feeling. It's not the same but he must make do with what he can do. His dad used to say that too…

"Inuyasha-kun, are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you." He realizes that he must have been zoning out when he looks up and meets her nervous gaze.

"Mm, I'm fine. Say Miss Kagura, do you know what in the world Sesshomaru-sama could possibly want for Christmas?" The two stare at each other for a little while before Kagura's surprised expression begins to match his wide toothy grin. He'll do his very best.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

"I do not care what day tomorrow is, if that old man does not have my money kill the little boy."

"The one that bit you?" Jakotsu's obnoxious giggle echoes loudly through the phone receiver and he almost loses his temper with the flamboyant twenty-four year old man, but he knows that would bring the annoying sadistic fucker some type of sick joy to hear his lord all riled up.

"Yes that one."

"Oh? Heeheehee, so you do hold a grudge Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Use that as a warning," He continues blankly. "And if he still has any problems kill them all."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Naraku-sama will understand."

"Heh-heh. I really hope the old bastard has some fight in him. It's more fun than way, don't you agree?"

"Hn."

"In other matters—"

"Other matters? We have already discussed the new plans for January. What else is there?" He interrupts curtly knowing that if it's not business then the man is most likely going to start talking about something insignificant.

"What are we going to do for Christmas tomorrow, Sesshomaru-kun~. I bought this wonderful outfit that you _must_ see…although it will only be appropriate to view it in the privacy of a bedroom—"

"If that is all goodbye."

"Aw wait; at least tell me that you're going to Naraku-sama's New Year's Eve party. You haven't been in three years."

"…" Click! He hangs his office phone up with a pleasant click only to have Jaken knock on his door and poke his head in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Akago-sama is on the other line for you. Oh and Kagura-sama and Inuyasha have just arrived."

"Alright, tell Kagura that I will only be a moment."

"Yes sir." With that the little imp disappears and Sesshomaru tries to mentally prepare himself to deal with the little brat. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru-senpai, how are you?"

The Yakuza lord can feel the irritated nausea in his stomach at the brat's exaggerated childish tone. "What do you want now Akago?"

"I just wanted to confirm that you are in fact coming to Ojisama's party, right? And you're bringing the boy so I can check him out?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Oh, how snippy heh-heh, I was just making sure. It's also hard to believe that you agreed without asking for something in return."

"Do not take me as a fool. Of course I require something in return."

"And what could someone like you want from wittle ol' me?"

His fine eyebrow twitches slightly at the brat's infamous baby tone but he leaves all hints of annoyance out of his monotone voice when he answers. "We'll speak about the conditions at the party."

"Very well then, Merry Christ—"Click! Christmas…what a superfluous holiday. It's just a waste of time and a stupid excuse for businesses to take a day off because they're all worthless and lazy. After pushing his silver mane behind his elfish ear he finds himself wandering towards the hallway where he knows Kagura is waiting.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru-kun."

He's really tired of her "endearing" honoriphic, Sesshomaru-_kun, _but he reminds himself that he only has to put up with her for maybe a month or so before his plan comes together. "Hn."

"Inuyasha is already up in his room."

"Good."

"I'm glad he's here to keep you company this Christmas since you always refuse to spend it with any of us."

"Tsk, if that is all then I'll see you on New Year's."

"Uh right." She gives the stoic man a short bow before walking out to her red convertible. When he turns around he's not really surprised to find his staff lined up behind him.

"I've prepared dinner for tonight and breakfast and lunch for tomorrow is in the refrigerator." Kaede is the first to speak and he just nods at the eye patched old woman.

"You're free to go, be back before dinner time tomorrow."

"Yes mi 'lord." As she stalks towards the door Jaken steps up and bows so deeply that his forehead almost touches the floor.

"My lord if you need me then I will be more than happy than to stay here with you. I don't need a day off, my duty is serve you—"

"Goodbye Jaken."

"Ah yes my lord." The Yakuza resists an eye roll at the grown man's obvious and baffling disappointment. He'll never understand that imp. Soon it's just Rin left and he sighs when she latches onto his arm in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru-sama thank you for the day off, you're the best!

"Yes well let go of me." His face remains blank as he removes his arm from between her breasts. Thank Kami this girl is much too stupid for his tastes or he would have taken advantage of her long ago. "Where are you going?"

"To my old orphanage, I'm gonna' help cook and decorate to get things nice for the kids so they can enjoy Christmas."

"You can stay the night."

By how bright her eyes sparkle he knows to move out of the way and he's right when her attempt to hug him ends with her bumping into a wall. "Oh thank you, thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" After giving him a ditzy smile she leaves rubbing her head and he heads back to his office to do more paperwork. When he finally makes his way back to his desk he finds it hard to focus on his paperwork. A scowl graces his harsh features when he realizes that it is because his mind is trying to take him places that he refuses to go. This is why he hates holidays but usually he's able to control his thoughts. Is it because his father just died? Is that why no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to push the thoughts of his father taking him and his mama out to see a Christmas play every year out of his head? Or how his mama would stop being a bitch for once and they would all enjoy an afternoon ice skating? Or how they would all go to the park and they'd, well mostly his father, play with him all morning after opening gifts and getting every single thing he asked for? How ridiculous. What use are these memories? He wishes he could just erase them from his memory but they've stayed ridiculously persistent over the years. In any case, it was never all joy and happiness…at some point during the day his mother and father would get into some type of argument and his father would send him to his room while his mother would insist that he stays and listen to her pathetic excuse of a husband, as she would put it. Every time he would run upstairs to his room and sit in the middle of the bed covering his ears with his pillow but their voices would always find their way through his sorry attempt.

'_You are so pathetic and worthless! You can't even provide for your own wife.'_

'_Kazuna let's not do this right now, it's Christmas.'_

'_I don't care, how could you?! I told you exactly what I wanted yet you—'_

'_Kazuna, if I got you that necklace from that magazine then Sesshomaru wouldn't have gotten anything for Christmas. Can't you be happy with what I gave you? That pearl necklace belonged to my grandmother. It holds sentimental value and I want you to have it.'_

'_What the hell can I do with sentimental value? And so what about Sesshomaru? I come before him! After all he's just a brat and a damn mistake that you spoil—'_

'_That brat is your SON KAZUNA! How could you say such a thing about your own son?!' _Up in his room he would flinch at his father's aggressive tone. He never yelled at them so he knew he must be pissed when he yelled at her._ 'How can you be so selfish?! I can't believe you're acting this way—'_

'_I wouldn't have to act this way if you weren't such a horrible provider and a sorry excuse for a man. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.' _

'_Somewhere to be? It's Christmas night, where could you possibly have to be?' _

'_I told some friends I would meet them.'_

'…' Sesshomaru didn't have to be downstairs to know that his mother would have a devious smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. He would hear the click-clack of her heels and then the slam of the door which signalized that she was in fact gone. Minutes later his father would come upstairs and poke his head into his room. He would always crawl under the blanket and pretend to be asleep but his father always sat next to him and stroked his pearly hair.

'_Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru I know you're not asleep…' _His father would murmur softly in his pointy ear but he'd just close his eyes tighter in an attempt to disappear. He hated it when his father saw him cry._ 'Your mother didn't mean what she said. You're not a brat and you are most certainly not a mistake; you mean the world to us. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and we love you so much. You know that right? Like I've told you, you hold the key to my heart. _He would nod weakly and he would sigh and place a kiss on top of his head._ 'She just…well you know how bad her temper can be. Please don't let her words get to you and…sorry that Christmas turned out this way.' _

'…'

'_I promise things will get better…and I know that I say that a lot but everything will work out in the end, okay? Just remember that everything will be alright, doesn't mean everything will be the same or go back to normal…do you understand?'_

In all honesty, no, back then he didn't understand what his father meant at all. But a year later when he turned ten and his father left him all he could think about is how much he hated his father. He was forced to stay with his mother, no matter how much he begged and cried like a little pathetic idiot, his father still left him. He went as far as to move out of the city to start his new life without him. He was such a liar, such a bastard, and mother was right. If he could provide for them properly then things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. Once he thinks back on it he realizes that his mother was cheating on his father but he doesn't care about that at all. It's his father's fault after all. Instead of handling it like a man, he found some worthless whore and abandoned his only son.

The Yakuza lord is snapped back to the present when the pen he was holding suddenly bursts in his iron grip. He blinks several times when the ink splatters against his papers, desk, and his face. "Dammit'…" This is exactly why he doesn't let his mind wonder to the past. What a waste of time. He stalks over to the bathroom in his office and washes his face vigorously. The bastard is dead now anyway, what's the point of holding onto such an insolent grudge? If his father never left him then he wouldn't be where he is today, so in a way he should thank the old worthless piece of crap. Piecing halcyon eyes meet his gaze as he stares at his wet face and hair in the cracked mirror on the wall. He watches blankly as water droplets trail down his chiseled jaw line and down onto his bare chest through his unbuttoned black long sleeve shirt. His eyes wonder to the tattoo of the crescent moon mark on his right peck and he touches it lightly. "Yes…I wouldn't be where I am today…" 

_**I know about you and your lifestyle and cannot say I'm proud or approve.**_

He almost falls back when his reflection changes into his father's stern yet calming image as the words from his letter resonates in his mind. He shakes his head frantically and the allusion transforms back into his own panicked expression.

"Kuso!" Without thinking his fist slams into mirror and the whole thing shatters, leaving glass shards in his hand. He watches the blood trickle down with indifference and just as quick as he lost his temper his stoic demeanor returns. After wrapping his hand he makes his way back into his office and is taken aback when he spots the time on the clock mounted on the wall: 11:50 pm. Just how long was he pondering all these meaningless thoughts? It's way past dinner time. After locking away some important files he wanders into the kitchen and puts the lasagna Kaede left in the oven to reheat. As he watches the snow flitter down outside something dawns on him: the damn kid. He forgot all about the little brat. He is actually quite surprised that he didn't come down on his own out of hunger. A few minutes later he finds himself opening the door to the boy's room. He finds the adolescent sitting on top of the wooden desk and staring outside of the window with a completely detached look on his childish features. He looks just as expressionless as the time after he spanked him which thoroughly bothered the lord and is also bothering him now. But why…his eyes narrow when he realizes that it's the same blank look he used to get when he didn't cry anymore after his father and mother would argue. "Come." He jumps a little at his sudden presence and turns around with wide nervous eyes. Nervous? Why aren't they filled with the usual fear? "Come. Dinner."

He nods slightly and scurries past him almost falling on his face in the process due to the overly large red sweater he currently has on. Hmm, he should probably get Rin to go clothes shopping for him…but then again soon he won't be his problem anymore. Why waste his own money on the little punk? He'll let Akago take care of it. The younger of the two takes his place at the little table in the kitchen as Sesshomaru dishes out the homemade lasagna. He places the plate in front of him and proceeds into the living room to eat. Just as the teen lord was contemplating whether or not to retire for the night a small soft voice makes his half lidded eyes snap open dangerously.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is it?!" He snaps at the little boy clutching onto the doorframe leading to his well decorated living room. Half of his small body is hidden by the wall and is in the hallway and only one big puppy eye is visible under his silver fringe.

"It's umm ten m-minutes pass twelve…"

"So what?"

"So it's technically Christmas…"

"And?" He prompts impatiently. The child can't be stupid enough to expect a gift from This Sesshomaru, could he?

"And well uh…Merry Christmas!" He pipes up innocently.

"…Go to bed." He moves to stand up and retire to his room but the boy stops him yet again.

"Wait!"

"What now?!"

"I-I-I got something f-for you Sesshomaru-sama."

"You…what?"

"You know like a present! Well it's kind of two presents."

"…"

"Can you pweeeease wait here for a minute while I go get it?" He was going to refuse but when he stared into his pleading eyes and caught sight of his pouty pink lips and blushing cheeks he was shocked into silence. He could hear the _Badhump!_ of his own heart in his ears and was so taken aback that he plopped back down on his leather coach. Inuyasha took this action as the go ahead and ran off to fetch his presents. What. The. Hell. What the hell just happened to him? That kid…he…

"I'm back!~" Sesshomaru has to force his eyes to return to a less comical size as the little boy places a medium sized gingerbread house on the coffee table in front of him. "I don't know if you like sweets but I worked real hard on this. The roof is painted with pink dyed icing which was supposed to be red, and the windows are made of strawberry crackers, and the flowers in the icing yard are gum drops, and the door is a chocolate bar, and umm—"Sesshomaru tunes out Inuyasha's bubbly little ramble as his focus narrows in on three gingerbread figures standing in front of the house with their arms around each other. One is obviously shorter than the other two, while the mid-sized one has a large scowl on its' face which looks pretty intimidating, and all of them have gray liquorice attached to their heads acting as hair. "Oh!" Inuyasha exclaims when he notices what his aniki is staring so hard at. "That's me." He states animatedly while motioning towards the smallest one. "And this one is you," The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitches in attempt to smile against his will when he points at the scowling one. "And this one is daddy—I mean dad! Geez, I'm about to be ten and I'm still calling him daddy." He shakes his head in disappoint at himself for his blunder. Sesshomaru continues to stare at the little ginger people in awed silence so Inuyasha continues. "Eh, well since we are the only ones left in our family I just thought it would be nice if we lived together as small and broken, but loving and warm family..."

"…"

"But of course Kaede-baba, and Rin-chan, and even Jaken-san could be in our little family. We're just missing Otosan." Missing…father…? Does he not know that he died…? "Well if you don't like this, hopefully you'll like your next present." The teen lord looks over in time to watch his nervous little brother pull a rectangular box out from his oversized sweater. He hands him the medium sized box and he notices the messy childlike wrapping and red bow placed neatly on top. "Sorry it looks like that…Miss Kagura wanted to help me but I wanted to do it myself because this is my special present to my big broth—uh! I mean to you Sesshomaru-sama." Said man stares at the box for a very long awkward moment causing Inuyasha to fidget from one leg to another in anticipation of being smacked or yelled at or even laughed at, but he sighs in relief when the elder finally tears the wrapping off to reveal a pristine white tie. Inuyasha almost giggles at the look of genuine shock on the usually stoic man's face. "Miss Kagura told me that you love to where ties especially white ones but you're always throwing them away when they get soiled while you're handling certain business issues. And she told me that lately you hadn't gotten the chance to get a new one since you've been so busy with work." The whole time that he had been giving his explanation the boy had his hands behind his back and was rocking back and forth on his heels merrily. How can something be so sickeningly cute? Cute?...When did that become part of his vocabulary?! "…Well do you like it?"

"…" What can he say? "Hai…I appreciate the tie. Did you have Miss Kagura buy it for you?" His eyes narrow slightly at the thought and Inuyasha shakes his head vigorously.

"Uh uh. Myoga-jiji gave me some money on the bus when we were on our way here."

"And you spent it on this?" Sesshomaru murmurs when he realizes that the brand is not a cheap one. He actually has some clothes of this brand in his closet.

"Yeah…it was thirty-five dollars and even though that was all I had I wanted to do something nice for you. I mean what's a nine year old gonna' do with that much money anyway?" His eyes close as he chuckles slightly and Sesshomaru can feel his heart thump loudly once more.

"Well arigato…that was nice of you."

"Oh I'm so glad you like it!"

"Why don't you…" He pats the seat next to him on the coach and watches with annoyance how the boy's eyes widen in surprise. "Like you said, I don't really care for sweets so why don't you stay up and help me with it." Inuyasha plops down next to him with a little too much enthusiasm and too close for comfort but Sesshomaru only frowns slightly and ignores it. He reaches out and takes the gingerbread house, which was sitting on a tray, and places the tray in the excited boy's lap. The Yakuza lord leans his elbow on the armrest and places his cheek in his palm and simply watches as the little look alike digs in. Again nothing but the word "cute" comes to mind as he watches the silver-haired child pull apart pieces of the house before eating it happily. It's been awhile since he's seen any kind of expression of the kid's face so he's slightly relieved to see that he isn't completely broken…Akago won't want a boring child.

"Sesshomaru-sama, try this! It isn't so sweet."

He blinks out of his thoughts when his little sugar-coated hand comes close to his face but to his own astonishment he opens his mouth without a second thought and chews on whatever the hell the boy just placed in his mouth. Whatever it was, it was covered in icing but thank kami it was cream cheese icing and not something that tasted like it could give him diabetes. He realizes that it was just a strawberry cracker covered in icing and licks the remaining icing off of his little fingers. He takes notice of Inuyasha's bright blush and smirks at his innocence. Really what is he doing? Could This Sesshomaru be a pedophile? His halcyon eyes shift over to stare at his little brother once more with pink icing all over his plump cheeks and lips. No, there's nothing fuckable about his little brother…at the moment…however he does like watching him squirm, writhe, blush, whimper, scream…hmm maybe it is a good thing that he's giving him away. This could have become a problem in near future. His hand reaches out and locks onto the unsuspecting boy's jaw. Inuyasha tenses up and his eyes close tightly as thoughts of being punished flash in his mind but his eyes snap open when he feels the lord's long tongue lick at his cheek. He tries to squirm away but Sesshomaru's grip makes it impossible. When his tongue slides near the corner of his mouth, it falls open and to allow a little gasp to escape past his plump pink lips. Well this is his chance to really test it. Almost immediately after his little mouth fell open, Inuyasha's mouth is soon being invaded by the elder's long tongue.

"Mmmph! Mmm! Mmmmh~" He can feel Inuyasha's little hand grip at his shirt desperately as the Yakuza lord pushes him down on the couch all the while making sure their lips don't disconnect. The elder's hand tangles in the boys silver locks and yanks roughly making the boy cry out. He takes the chance to force his tongue further down his throat and uses his other hand to stop his useless struggles by gripping his tiny waist. He can tell that the brat is running out of air so he finally breaks the kiss but not before nipping harshly at his little bottom lip. This earns him a cat like whimper, that sounds more like a mewl, which thoroughly satisfied his sadistic nature. The nip only drew a little bit of blood but it still brought tears to the younger's eyes. As he stares down into the big wet golden eyes with interest, the boy pants desperately to try and catch his breathe. Sesshomaru uses his thumb to swipe the drool dribbling from the corner of the younger's mouth and he must admit that the sight was quite something to behold. It's safe to assume that he's either a pedophile or a narcissist…or a narcissistic pedophile.

"Hah…hah…hah S-Sessho-maru-hah-sama…w-why did you hah do t-that?"

That innocent voice doesn't help he notes to himself before answering. "Why did I do what?" He responds nonchalantly as he sits up and runs his fingers through his now messy hair.

"W-Why did you…" His face turns beet red as he sits up to look at the peculiar man. "Why did you k-k-kiss me? That was my first! And you're a boy and you're my bro—"

"It wasn't a kiss."

"It wasn't?" He cocks his head to the side slightly as he takes his bottom lip into his little mouth to suck off the tiny bit of blood smeared there. It took all of the lord's self-restraint to not attack him again.

"No it wasn't. You had junk all over your face so I was just getting it for you."

"…"

"You're welcome."

"A-Ah! Thank you…" He mumbles with uncertainty clear in his eyes as his hand reaches up to scratch the back of his head.

"Are you done? If you are you can go back to your room now."

"W-Wait." What on earth could it be now? The question is obviously clear by the look on his face so Inuyasha continues. "What do you usually do on Christmas?"

"I take care of business and if there's none to be taken care of then I don't do anything. I rest or hone my skills."

"Oh, don't you do anything special? You know for the holiday?"

"Ridiculous. That's a waste of time."

"Oh." He watches expressionlessly as his head dips down in disappointment and curses the weird feeling that surges within him.

"Tomorrow you may leave the room whenever you please."

"Hontoni?!"

"Yes really."

"Thank you!"

"And if you _were_ to get a present what would you want?" He asks just for the hell of it.

"Uuuh…a kitty! That's what I got last year…but I think she might have d-died in the fire. Her name was Kirara and she was the best cat in the whole world…"

Judging by the way his voice wavered Sesshomaru could tell that he was going to start with the waterworks again. He hates tears that aren't caused by real pain. "Hey cut it out. Aren't you about to be ten? Aren't you supposed to be a man? Or do I have a little sister?" Inuyasha smiles at first since this is the first time that his aniki has acknowledged him as a sibling and attempted to make a joke and tease him.

"NANI?! Of course not! I am a man! Watch I'll become more of a man than you ever will be!" Sesshomaru leans away when the brat stands up in his coach suddenly to yell at him but he doesn't do anything else about it.

"Yeah, yeah and in any case there's no way in hell This Sesshomaru is getting a kitten but I have a dog."

"Do you?" A wide smile graces his pouty lips as he plops back down to sit next to the underboss. "What's it's' name? Where is it?"

"His name A'un and he's in the backyard. You can play with him tomorrow. There, there's your gift."

"Hold on, what if there's something I want even more than that?"

"And what could that me?" This is another reason why he doesn't like children. Give them an inch, they take a mile.

"Well…could y-you just have umm…" Sesshomaru stares on with indifference when the youngster starts twisting a lock of his own hair around his little finger and isn't surprised when he stares down at the floor. "Could you have dad come and spend time with us for Christmas?" He looks up at him with so much hope sparkling in his eyes that he actually pauses.

"…"

"P-Please Sesshomaru-sama? I'll do anything you want! I'll find a way to buy you a million white ties, I promise."

"Baka…He…"

"Please please please!" To his dismay more tears threaten to spill from the boy's eyes as he presses his hands together in a desperate plea. He scowls slightly when he moves onto the floor to kneel between his legs. Dammit…does he know what he could do to him? He better move.

"Move!" He snarls angrily.

"Please! I'll do anything you want. Just name it."

Sesshomaru can feel the heat rush to his lower regions as the idiot shuffles closer. "He…he's…" Damn why is he even hesitating?

"Just name it Sesshomaru-sama! I'll never leave my room ever again after that. I promise I'll really stay out of your way. I could even help Rin-chan clean, or Kaede-baba cook,-"

"Look—"

"Or Jaken-san with whatever it is he does." He continues desperately. "Or I could give you a foot rub after work every single day—"

"Hey—"

He's interrupted once again by his futile blubbering. "My mom used to say that I gave the best foot massages in the whole wide worl—"

"HE'S DEAD!"

"She said that I should become a profe…ssion...al…w-what? What…did you just say?"

"I said…that he's dead." He states coolly after having calmed down. "He died in the hospital from his injuries since he went back to the house to save you. He gave his life protecting you and he also tried to protect your mother but he failed and that is why you are here now."

"But…in the hospital he told me…h-he told m-me to remember that e-everything will be alright…but…-"

"But that doesn't mean everything will be the same or go back to normal?" He looks at the man with wide eyes and Sesshomaru nods slightly. "Don't you understand what he meant now?" He waits patiently as realization dawns on the child. When it finally does it looks as if someone punched the kid in the stomach and knocked all of the air out of him. Sesshomaru watches carefully as he stumbles back gasping for air. The child stumbles out of the living room and into the kitchen where he leans over a trashcan and vomits everything that was in his little stomach. Between his violent retching and heavy sobbing, it's a wonder how he's even able to breathe at all. When he finally turns around he finds his aniki leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and looking as stoic as ever. Inuyasha disregards everything and throws caution to the wind when he tries throws himself into the elder's arms. Sesshomaru stares down at him with narrowed cold eyes and keeps his arms crossed as the boy breaks down into his black shirt. He can feel his little arms wrap around his midsection and doesn't react when his fingernails sink into his strong back painfully.

"S-S-Sess-sshomaru! Sesshomaru! H-How did this h-happen?" He remains quite as the boy interrupts his own sentence to break into a coughing fit. "T-This is a-all my fault! Mom and dad are d-dead because of me! What am I gonna' do?! I'M ALL ALONE NOW!" His sobs are so violent they're even shaking the Yakuza lord's own sturdy body and he's sure that he's going to have to throw up again. His assumption is correct when he turns his head away to retch but all that comes up is saliva due to his earlier episode. Sesshomaru allows him to cry into his shirt until he finally looks up at him twenty minutes later. He's shocked to find that the boy still has tears streaming from his now red tinted eyes. "Do you h-hate me too for k-killing Otosan?"

"…"

"S-Sesshomaru-sama," He whimpers desperately as he buries his face back into his shirt. "I h-have y-you don't I? We're family r-right? Y-you won't leave m-me?"

"…"

"Will you stay with m-me f-forever? Please answer me; I don't want to be all alone! Say we'll be t-t-together forever, won't you? We will w-won't we?"

"Hai…" His face reveals nothing when Inuyasha looks up at him with a broken teary-eyed smile and he unfolds one of his arms to stroke the younger's head. Inuyasha buries his face back into his toned chest as Sesshomaru continues to stroke and caress his silver threshes. "Sure...you won't be lonely ever again. I'm here."

"Arigato…aniki."

**Author's Note: **Well now, you definitely have to tell me how you felt about this chapter. All those people who favorite but don't review, I really appreciate the fav but could you take thirty seconds to review too pwease? I usually update quicker when I get enough reviews but if you don't well I hope yah' enjoy the story anyway. Duchessme let me know if you liked this chappie! Thanks for Reading : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So I'm back again with another update! And you know why so quick? Because I got motivated by all the wonderful reviews! Tee-hee, anyway here's another chapter and it's my second longest one. It's only about 800 words less than the last one so I hope you like that they're getting longer. I will be personally thanking you for the reviews I got for the last chapter later, along with the ones I get for this one so hang tight because I've been kind of out of it. Stupid pain medication and stupid wisdom teeth! Anyway for all my guest, I'll thank you now: Thankies! 3

**Disclaimer: Not even in my drugged up state can Inuyasha be mine!**

**Chapter 5: What happened to forever?**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Uuugh…my head…w-where…what…?" Inuyasha's efforts to open his eyes prove be futile when he's met with nothing but blinding sunlight. His eyelashes are fluttering uselessly against his cheeks as if he hasn't opened his eyes in years. By the feel of the silk sheets underneath him he can tell that he's in his room so someone must have drawn the curtains to his window.

"Inuyasha-kun?" Rin's head soon comes into view and blocks the light from his face which allows him to finally open them fully.

"Rin-chan?"

"Mmhm!" Her worried frown is soon replaced by her usual bright cherry smile as he sits up against the headboard. Why was she even worried? "Are you okay Inuyasha-kun? How do you feel?"

"Uh…" In actuality, he feels kind of strange now that she mentions it. "Well I'm really, _really_ hungry and I feel so drowsy and weak…and heavy for some reason. Not to mention my head feels like someone is hammering away at it."

"Well I can definitely help you with your hunger but all those other symptoms are going to have to go away on their own, gomen." He watches in confusion as she sits up from her crouching position to place a cool rag on his forehead. When he reaches his hand up to scratch his head, a clear tube catches his attention and he blinks at his arm when he notices a medical IV coming out of his wrist. When his eyes follow the trail the tube makes he's shocked to find a clear bag filled with some type of substance mounted on a silver pole next to his bed.

"W-What happened to me?"

"Well Sesshomaru-sama had Master Jaken and I hook up this IV so you wouldn't starve, which makes sense considering that you've been out of it for five days."

"Nani?! What do you mean? How can someone sleep for five whole days?!"

"Well…I mean you did spend most of the time asleep but you weren't asleep the entire time." She taps her chin and looks up at ceiling as if she's just thinking out loud and Inuyasha can only sigh at her ditzy attitude. This is serious! He can't remember a single thing after giving Sesshomaru-sama his Christmas gifts.

"Rin-chan I can't remember anything. Can you tell me what happened to me? Did I get sick?"

"Well no…" She looks away but he remains silent until she makes eye-contact with him again. When she does she sighs at his pleading halcyon puppy eyes and takes a seat next to him on the king sized-bed. "You didn't really get sick but I guess you could say that you went into shock. Sesshomaru-sama told me he carried you upstairs Christmas night after you passed out and you slept all morning. You finally woke up a few minutes after Master Jaken and I arrived but you seemed…well really out of it to say the least. You kept crying, screaming, throwing things and we just didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru-sama just watched from the doorway as we tried to calm you down but nothing seemed to be working. You wouldn't even respond to your own name..."

"What…? I did all of that…" Why can't he remember any of this and why would he do such a thing? Was he throwing a fit…? That's not likely; neither of his parents tolerated such behavior from him. So he never really threw "fits", he would just pout if he didn't get his way.

"Yes…even Sesshomaru-sama almost ended up getting hurt when you threw a lamp but it crashed against the wall after he ducked." His widen as an uncontrollable shiver runs down his spine. Surely he's going to get punished for acting up like this!

"How did you guys stop me? Did Sesshomaru-sama punish me?"

"Mmm-mm," She shakes her head matter-of-factly as she drains another rag to wipe his face. "He left for a minute and came back with a sedative. We held you down as he pushed the needle into your neck and within a few seconds you were out cold."

"Oh…"

"This would explain why you don't remember anything. He had to use that sedative three more times because every time you woke up, you reacted the same way. That's most likely why you feel so weak and drowsy too. And also why you stayed in and out of consciousness for five whole days…I doubt that Sesshomaru-sama has special sedatives for children, you know?"

"But…why? Why was I acting so crazy in the first place Rin-chan?"

"Well umm…mm that's because…" She trails off nervously and Inuyasha grabs the hand she was using to wipe down his neck and shoulders pleadingly.

"Please tell me. I'm so confused!"

"Well Inuyasha-kun…you must have gone into shock after learning…about umm, about your father's death—"

"Enough!" The girl jumps off the bed when her master's intimidating form suddenly appears in the doorway. "That's enough Rin, you are dismissed."

"Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama, pardon me." She offers a shaky bow before grabbing the small wash basin she had with her and scurrying from the room with her head held low. Inuyasha remains silent as the memories from a few days ago come rushing back to him like water gushing through a broken dam. That's right…he learned that his dad died…he died protecting him! Everything is entirely his fault! His mom and dad are dead because of him! Why…How could something like this happen?! Things like this shouldn't happen…what has he ever done to deserve this? What has his sweet mother and caring father ever done to anybody? Except have a mistake of a son like him who ended their lives! He doesn't deserve to be here right now. It should have been him instead of them—

"INUYASHA, snap out if it!" His small hand flies to his now stinging cheek as he stares up at his brother with pain leaking out of him in the form of tears. It takes him a moment to register that the numb pain he feels now is from the vicious smack he just received but he could care less. He can't even relish in the fact that his brother just used his name for the first time. Sesshomaru continues to glare down at the boy as he grabs a firm hold of his petite shoulders. "Just stop it alright?!"

"B-But S-Sesshomaru-sama…Tosan…Kaasan…all m-my—"

"Urasai! I don't want to hear it." Sesshomaru releases him as his small body falls limp against the headboard in defeat. He only stands there as the boy stares down at his open palms resting in his lap blankly.

"…"

"Hey…" The Yakuza lord is slightly relieved but slightly concerned when the boy looks up at him evenly. "If you are able to speak calmly _then_ I'll lend you my ears." He crosses his arms tightly as his back finds the wall nearest to the boy seated on the bed. Inuyasha's empty expression dissolves all at once and it seems as if he's going to start crying again so the teen adds on, "But if you start crying again then I'll leave and forbid you from talking to me ever again."

The adolescent's gulp is audible around the large room and Sesshomaru only stares up at the ceiling as he wipes at his red eyes vigorously. When he speaks again he manages to control his sobbing but he has to take a pause between words as hiccups rock his already trembling body. "I-Is it—_Hic! _Really tru—_Hic!-_e? Otosan, is he—_Hic! _really g-gone? _Hic!_"

"Yes."

He hides his face in his hands in an effort to stop himself from crying and it takes a few minutes before he can start talking again but he notices how Sesshomaru doesn't seem to be growing impatient with him. "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"…"

"Do y-you think t-this is all my fault too?"

"And why do you feel accountable for their deaths? From what I have been told, their deaths are the results of some fire. A freak accident according to Myoga since the police can't seem to find the cause of it."

Inuyasha's grip on the sheets becomes painfully tight as he shuts his eyes as firmly as possible. "B-Because I think I-I caused the fire…"

"…Explain."

"Mom always told me not to use the stove when she's not home but I came home from school and she wasn't there. She left me a note saying that she'd be back in fifteen minutes but I was hungry and tried to make some instant ramen. I thought that she didn't have faith in me and still saw me as a baby even though I'm turning ten soon, so I was fueled by anger to break her rules. I made the ramen with no problem and when I was done, I laid down on the sofa to take a nap…when I-I w-woke up, dad was lifting me up in his arms and we were both coughing. There was…so much smoke…but I still managed to see my mother one last time as he fled the house. She was trapped under a fallen column from the roof which was still on fire…no matter how many times I c-called her…she refused to open her eyes! She just wouldn't! She didn't respond or anything and dad just took me outside and placed me in the arms of a medic that had just arrived. He tried to run back inside but a firefighter stopped him because of all his awful injuries. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my father fighting the fireman and ignoring the fact that he was coughing up blood…"

"And again, how are you accountable? You said that you made the ramen just fine."

"I did but I must have left the stove on. I really t-thought I turned it off but…I must have left it on. I should have listened to Kaasan, I'm such an idiot! She only had a few simple rules for me and I couldn't even follow directions…"

"…"

The elder's silence leads him to jump to the conclusion that the lord is now disgusted with him and the thought makes his chest feel all tight as his heart aches against his ribs. He lowers his head further and allows his hair to act as a curtain to shield his pitiful form from his brother's view. "You hate me now, don't y-you? Since I killed Otosan, you must surely—"

"Nonsense." His head snaps up in surprise as his older brother elaborates. "No I couldn't hate you. To hate someone you must possess strong feelings towards them. It's just like love. You must care a great deal about that person to claim that you hate them and quite frankly I don't feel that strongly about you at all."

"…" He doesn't know whether that's a good thing or not!

"No," His narrow eyes finally open as he continues, "I don't feel strongly enough about anyone to say I love or hate them…well correction, I only feel that way about one person."

"Your mom right? You love her."

"Tsk," Inuyasha cocks his head to the side in confusion when his question is followed by a harsh scoff. "Hardly…what a joke. No, I love no one and I only hate your precious father."

"What?! You hate dad? Why? How could you possibly—"

"The reason doesn't matter." He interrupts curtly. "As for your senseless guilt, it's unnecessary so forget about it."

"But—"

"You must have some faith in the legal system. If the fire was indeed caused by your actions then they would have been able to identify it as a simple stove fire but they labeled it as a freak accident which means the cause is unknown."

"So…I didn't cause it?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"…" Really? He can't help the feeling of relief and happiness that overwhelms him. He didn't kill his parents! It wasn't his fault!

"In any case, how are you feeling?"

He's caught off guard by the random question but shakes his head slightly before responding, "Un, I feel fine now. Still a little weak and heavy but I'm fine."

"Good, we leave in an hour. I'll send Rin up here to get you ready." Sesshomaru states blankly as he moves towards the door to leave. As his hand touches the doorknob, the boy stops him with a question.

"We leave? Where are we going?" He's not at all surprised when the man leaves without a word. The silver haired boy barely gets the chance to let his rabid thoughts settle down before Rin appears with some clothes clutched to her chest. She hands him a milk box and peanut butter crackers to wade off his hunger as she undresses him and proceeds to re-dress him in clothes that are actually his size. First she puts him in a grayish-silver button-up long sleeve shirt before pulling a pale purple sweater over his head. The silver collar pokes out over the light purple one and matches the purple polo sign on the sweater. He makes her turn around as he pulls on the straight legged khaki pants and allows her to tie and buckle the complicated ash gray-black boots onto his feet. "Rin do you know where we're going that requires us to get all fancy?" He questions as she runs a brush through his tough tangles.

"Not we just you and Sesshomaru-sama-" She's interrupted by his offended cough from the light cologne she accidently sprayed in his face. "Ah gomen and you two are going to Naraku-sama's New Year's Eve party. Make sure you're on your best behavior. Naraku-sama is Lord Sesshomaru's boss."

"His boss? Uh! What does Sesshomaru-sama do exactly?"

"You don't know? He's a Yakuza underboss duh."

"Ya-ku-za? Eh?"

"You know like the mafia." She states matter-of-factly.

"EEEH?!"

"Is he ready?" They both jump when Jaken pokes his head through the door suddenly.

"Yep!" Rin's smile is borderline disturbing as she pushes the unwilling boy towards the door. How can she be so okay with sending him to party filled will killers?! 

"C-C-Chotto matte! Wait Rin-chan, won't this mean that this party will be filled with—"

"Of course with different mafia bosses, connections, and clients."

"Eh?!" His protest is stopped before it could even start when Jaken grabs hold of his ear roughly and guides him down the stairs in a hurry. "Oiy!"

"Come on boy, Sesshomaru-sama is waiting! Are you trying to get us both killed? Dumb child."

"Hey let go—"

"Hurry up, this way." He almost trips when they head out the front door and towards the black limo parked in the driveway.

"Ow, let go of me you freak!" Inuyasha slaps the imp's hand away from his ear rudely and throws him a glare for good measure.

"Freak?! Who are you calling a freak, you insolent brat!?"

Sesshomaru rolls down the window in time to hear his little brother shout back with an angry pout evident on his red face. "Hey, you're the one with the green skin, bald head, and bulging yellow eyes! You look like a sewer monster. And that's not my fault, Hmpt!"

"H-How cruel! You little brat! Sesshomaru-sama~" Inuyasha only puffs his cheeks out indignantly when the short man starts to cry for his master but his glare soon falters when light chuckling captures his attention. They both look over to the car to find their lord with his eyes closed and right hand over his mouth trying to muffle his chuckles. Inuyasha's eyes widen in pleasant alarm as his brother's laughter seems to sparkle along with his presence in the sunlight. He can't help but think that if he was girl that he'd be kind of pretty…well actually he is still kind of pretty…A blush stains his tan cheeks and he shakes his head slightly to rid himself of the weird thoughts.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken sniffles meekly which brings the teen back to reality.

"Erm, eh-hem get in. Don't waste my time!"

They both jump to do as told with Jaken getting into the driver's side while he joins his brother in the back seat. In all honesty, he must admit that he was actually looking forward to spending some time alone with his older brother but his hopes are quickly squashed when the man gets on his cell phone as soon as Jaken pulls out of the estate gates. He pouts habitually as he rests his elbows on his lap and face in his palms and decides to settle for just watching the lord instead. He has on a dark purple long sleeve shirt, a fancy long white leather coat, black slacks to match, and perfect pristine white boots. His eyes light up when he realizes that he also has on the white tie he bought him for Christmas and can't help smiling at the inattentive man. What also catches his attention is the white gold ring with a purple sapphire mounted in the middle resting on his ring finger…hasn't he seen this ring somewhere before? Oh! His father told him about that ring when he was showing him a picture of his own father wearing it in an old photo. His dad told him that that ring was very precious and when Inuyasha asked where it was, he told him that he already gave it to a very precious person. If Sesshomaru-sama really hates their father, why would he wear his grandfather's ring? Could it be that he doesn't really hate him? Inuyasha tries his very best to stay up and wait for his brother to get off the phone but after thirty minutes the sedative still in his system gets the better of him and he falls into a deep slumber.

"Hey, wake up…get up…oiy do you want another smack?"

Amber eyes flutter open to meet matching ones and Inuyasha nearly has a heart-attack when he realizes that his brother is leaning over his laid out form. He's face to face with his flawless features and he doesn't know why but their closeness causes his cheeks to burn and he knows he must be blushing. "Uh nani?

"We're here." To his relief the elder sits up and the boy follows suit groggily. "Listen: don't speak unless spoken to, you are to stay by me at all times, and you are to address everyone here with Sama or Miss, understood?"

"Hai."

"I'm warning you, if you embarrass This Sesshomaru in any way whatsoever then you will be marking the end to your short life." The boy gulps at the seriousness in his cold eyes and can only nod since his throat suddenly dried up. "Good."

Inuyasha's already big eyes widen further when the elder pulls a shiny white gun out of his briefcase and hooks it onto his belt underneath his shirt. "Let's go."

Jaken opens the door on cue and he follows the Yakuza lord outside to come face to face with a mansion even bigger than Sesshomaru's. The manor has to be at least three times its' size but is much gloomier in comparison. The actual house is ash black and dark purple which leaves him to wonder who would live in such a dark house. Even the windows are one hundred percent tinted and impossible to see through. Although there's lights lite up in lanterns which are hanging everywhere, the place still gives off an ominous feeling that's hard to shake off. It must have been a long drive to this area because the sun is already setting past the horizon and it seems as this place absorbs darkness much quicker than the other areas. Quite frankly the property is just plain spooky. He had been hiding behind his brother's leg so when the man suddenly steps forward his little hand shoots out instantly to grab the big strong one in front of him. This stops Sesshomaru and the boy cringes a bit when said teen looks down at him in unadulterated astonishment. His look prompts him let go of his hand and hang his head down but he does still hold on tightly to his leather coat sleeve. The elder doesn't seem to mind that since he ignores him and continues his elegant stride towards the entrance. It's not long before heavy knocks echo around as he pounds on the door and Inuyasha frowns when a giddy woman's voice rings in his sensitive ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama~, I knew you'd come for me! Oh this is the most wonderful present a guy could ask for, hee-hee." Guy?! His head whips up and sure enough there's a weird looking guy standing in the doorway. Even though he's a man, he has on red lipstick, tight black pants, boots that reach up to his knees, and a completely unbuttoned red shirt. The purple tattoos on his cheeks are also oddly eye-catching. How weird… "Oh!" Inuyasha cringes in fear when the man suddenly catches him staring. "Oh Kami, is this your little brother?"

"…"

"How kawai!" He tries to hide himself even more behind his brother's leg when the creep crouches down to get eyelevel with him. "Aw, what's your name cutie-pie~?"

"Um, my name is Inuyasha…sir." He adds on remembering Sesshomaru's orders to address everyone formally.

"Oooh I like it. I might make you mine when you get older, if you're lucky that is." His wink makes his body shudder in disgust and all he think is this creep is lucky that he's supposed to be on his best behavior! "Don't forget my name cutie, it's—"

"Jakotsu, get out of my way. Don't waste my time."

"Oh yes boss." Inuyasha watches as the now pouting man named Jakotsu does exactly as told and opens the door wider to allow them entry. "Naraku-sama is in the ballroom." As they walk in Inuyasha clutches on tighter and presses himself closer against his brother, if possible. There are an unimaginable amount of intimidating looking adults littered around the foyer drinking and laughing. Live classical music and light jazz can be heard emanating from the band by the bar near the doorway to, what must be the ballroom. The inside of the manor lets off the same apocalyptic feeling as the outside of it. The walls are deep purple and there are a lot of black and gold statues of creepy figures decorated everywhere. Judging by the multiple portraits and carved columns lining the wall, it feels more like a museum rather than someone's home. The only reason why it isn't super dark is because of the ginormous chandler illuminating the place from the purple ceiling. He doesn't get long to look around before Sesshomaru is on the move once again. As they pass multiple guests all of them bow in respect and murmur greetings like:

"It's nice to see you made it Sesshomaru-sama," and "What a wonderful surprise Sesshomaru-sama," or "Let me know if you need anything Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Many of them also cowered in fear or fled the room when they saw him coming. Well it seems like he's not the only one afraid of his aniki. The ballroom is filled with even more people and contains another band in it along with tables filled with hors d'oeuvres and liquor. Sesshomaru once again ignores all of the guests that try in vain to speak with him and instead makes his way to the back of the room. Inuyasha's body goes rigid when he realizes that they're steadily approaching the dark man who must be Naraku. He's sitting on what looks like a throne with his elbow resting on the armrest and cheek resting on his fist. He's wearing something similar to what he was in the painting on the wall; the dark kimono. His face was politely blank before he saw then approaching but his sudden grin disturbed him more than his expressionless stare. Inuyasha tries to spare a worried glance up at his brother but the older of the two completely ignores him and continues to walk until they are directly in front of the frightening man. There's a long haired average looking man standing to his right and a shorter boy who looks younger than Sesshomaru with white-lilac hair and Prussian purple eyes on his left. The boy also smiled when they came within their line of vision while the other man remained indifferent.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looks over in surprise when said teen suddenly shifts to kneel on one knee and bow his head before the man. Although he's beyond shocked at his high-and-mighty brother's actions he follows suit quickly and bows his head just as deeply all the while not letting go of the Yakuza lord's sleeve. "Naraku-sama I do hope that you are doing well."

"Hmm, I'm doing quite well indeed," Even the man's voice is chillingly snake-like; "It's a pleasure to see you finally attending one of my get-to-getters that aren't mandatory. I was starting to think that you didn't appreciate my invitations."

"I appreciate everything you give me and everything you do, Boss." Sesshomaru's voice is perfectly even and his expression is void of all emotion so it's hard for the boy to tell whether he's serious or not.

"Hmm, perfect answer per usual Sesshomaru. This is why you are my favorite. You know exactly what to say and do in every and any situation which is quite admirable for someone so young."

"…"

"Chotto matte, uncle~" Inuyasha glances up briefly between his bangs at the white haired boy's whine and can't help think that he sounds even younger than himself. "Did you just say that he's your favorite? How could you say that in front of your own nephew?! How mean!"

"And your own cousin." The brown haired man adds casually. He doesn't really seem all that bothered by it.

"Well if you two weren't so useless then I wouldn't have to feel this way."

"I get all my duties done!" The boy shouts back angrily and Inuyasha has to admire his nerve. He would never yell at such a scary looking man but Naraku only smiles at his nephew as if he was entertained by his rudeness.

"That may be the case Akago but Sesshomaru could get it done more efficiently. Same goes for you Muso. You leave all you work to your henchmen while you chase after some useless woman. If you two weren't my dear relatives then I would have had your worthless heads mounted over my fireplace long ago." How the two are able to remain indifferent after hearing something so bloodthirsty is beyond him.

"Well excuse the hell out of me—"

"Exactly," Inuyasha listens closely when his brother interrupts the one named Akago and as he speaks he finally stands back up. And once again he mimics his older brother's actions. "Naraku-sama. That is why you should just strip them of their territory and rank and simply bestow them upon me. That would be in the best interest of your ever-growing empire." All three of them looked stunned at his declaration but Akago covers his face as he breaks into a fit of giggles while Naraku smiles and Muso shrugs indifferently.

"How bold Sesshomaru, you truly do amuse me."

"How rude Sesshomaru-senpai, you would really steal my rights to my Ojisama's land? How foolish of you to even try. That would give you way too much power! That's why he breaks it up into sectors in the first place silly-billy, use that head of yours." As Akago teases him, the lord's hands clench dangerously but the purple boy seems completely unaffected by his daunting glare.

"Sesshomaru who is that with you?" Naraku asks after his amused narrow red eyes dance between the two teenagers in interest.

"No one worth mentioning, it will only be a waste of time to do so my lord."

"Humor me." He insists with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"…This is Inuyasha…he's my Otouto."

"Oh? How intriguing. Well you and your Otouto are dismissed. Enjoy yourself." Inuyasha's stomach gives a nauseating churn when the man's sharp blood red eyes land on him and he couldn't be happier when Sesshomaru turns to walk away from the trio. The whole mood seemed to be tense and strained. Aren't these supposed to be Sesshomaru-sama's friends? What a forced friendship…

"Hey there honey." He focuses in time to catch a glance of Kagura before being pulled into a suffocating hug. "And good evening to you Sesshomaru-kun, you're looking dashing as always." Inuyasha doesn't know why but when Kagura suddenly grabs his aniki's face and places a wet kiss on each on his pale cheeks, leaving two red kiss stains in the process, a surge of anger rushes through him. Or is it jealousy? Why would he be jealous? Well everyone does seems to be stealing _his _aniki's attention from him which is just no fair! It seems like everyone is always all over Sesshomaru and he has to admit…he doesn't like it! He smiles however when he's the only one who catches the _very _deep and disgusted grimace that darkens the teen's features before she pulls away to face his blank façade.

"Absurd, I look like a peasant compared to your grandeur." Both brothers almost roll their amber eyes at her girlish giggle but she doesn't appear to notice.

"Hey I was wondering Sesshomaru-kun, could we dance maybe? I know you've told me that it isn't your style but come on try something different on New Year's Eve." Again goes the strong feeling of jealousy within him but he ignores it and stares up at the man for his response. Every fiber in his little being is screaming for him to reject her but Sesshomaru doesn't even glance in his direction.

When he opens his mouth however, he's interrupted by a bubbly, "Sesshomaru-senpai~" All three of them look over to spot Akago running over to them with a bright smile on his face as he waves them down animatedly. Sesshomaru's face practically turns to stone and they remain quiet until the younger teen catches up with them.

"What Akago?"

"We need to talk senpai. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do. Let's step outside." Inuyasha almost forgot that he was still attached to him until the man suddenly grabbed his wrist and disconnect his grip from his jacket.

"Heeheehee, sorry Kagura-chan its business but we won't be too long."

"No problem Akago-san…"

"Inuyasha stay with Kagura." Sesshomaru keeps his back to him as he speaks and Inuyasha can't help but frown. Will he ever get to spend time with his illusive brother?

"H-Hai…" Both of them stare on helplessly as the two disappear into the crowd and out on to the veranda.

"Well why don't we go find something delicious to eat, honey?"

"Mm!" She laughs when his stomach growls in agreement and grabs his little hand before leading him to one of the dessert tables. Soon enough he gets lost in the endless supply of cookies, pies, cakes, and other treats so he doesn't notice anything approach them until a man's deep voice makes him glance back up in curiosity.

"Evening Kagura-chan," Inuyasha cocks his head to the side when a man with long braided black hair and blue eyes kisses the back of Kagura's hand causing the woman to blush slightly.

"Oh and good evening to you Bankotsu-kun."

"Could I ask you for your hand in this dance?" He flashes her with a "charming" smirk and it's as if the grown woman is putty in his hands.

"Uh well I'd love to but umm…" Blue eyes follow red ones and Inuyasha raises an eyebrow when they end up staring at him and his chocolate covered cheeks.

"Who is that?"

"This is Sesshomaru's little brother."

"Eh? Hmm, interesting…"

"Miss Kagura you can go dance. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Hun?"

"Mm, I won't go anywhere. Well I wouldn't anyway." She chuckles when he glances back over to the sweets and nods at him.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Kay.'" As they disappear on to the dance floor he decides to actually find a plate and after loading it up with sweets he takes a seat on a plush chair located right next to the table. He must have had tunnel vision on his plate from heaven for at least five minutes so when he looks up suddenly to come face to face with light violet eyes his heart almost gives out. "U-Uh!"

"Hee-hee so adorable." Akago closes his eyes in a smile but Inuyasha can't help but feel nervous around the strange boy. "Hmm, why is there so much chocolate on your cheeks?"

"Oh umm, well people say I'm a messy eater…especially when I'm eating treats...so…"

"Aw how cute, should I call you sweet-cheeks then?"

"Erm, no I-!" He blinks as the young Yakuza lord leans in and licks the chocolate right off of his face.

"Mmm de-li-ci-ous~"

"Don't do that!" What's wrong with the people in this city? Is this type of thing normal over here?!

"Aaaaw~ you're blushing!"

"Get away from me, you creep—Ah!" He covers his mouth frantically when he remembers what Sesshomaru said about respecting everyone or dying. His body begins to tremble when Akago blinks in shock.

"Fiery too? I love it!" He sighs in relief when the weirdo suddenly cracks an amused smile. "Come with me sweet-cheeks."

"…" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrow as he examines the pale hand waiting patiently for his own.

"What's wrooooong?" He whines impatiently.

"Sesshomaru-sama told me to stay put and not to leave Miss Kagura's side…"

"Oh! Don't worry about that silly. Sesshomaru knows about this, he doesn't have a problem with me getting to know you. He said you can come with me anywhere I like."

"…He said that?"

"Hai, hai. And don't you want to come and play with Akago-nichan~? I have a big big big house and a pretty big indoor pool too! And there's also a room filled with toys and video games. And there's plenty of kids your age and older there to play with."

"Hontoni?"

"Mmhm." He nods encouragingly as Inuyasha scratches the side of his head.

"I-I don't think I—"

"Not to mention I have three puppies, a bunny, a turtle, four hamsters, and two kitties—"

"You have a kitty?!"

"Yep! Two of em'!" He prompts with a playful smirk.

"Well Uuuh…you're sure that Sesshomaru-sama said it's okay?"

"Mhmmmmm~"

"Even me going to your house? Will he pick me up later?"

"Sure anything you want baby." How strange…but he hasn't seen anyone his age in a while and he really wants to see those kittens! And after all…Sesshomaru-sama did say it was okay…right?

"O-Okay…" Akago waits patiently with an unidentifiable glint in his eyes as the boy places his small hand in the pale one before him hesitantly. The elder interlocks their fingers affectionately before helping him off the tall chair and leading them back to the foyer and soon out the front door…

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

How annoying…why can't he shake off this funny feeling? His eyes close gently as the smoke from his cigarette streams out of his flared nostrils. The Yakuza lord is currently leaning over the banister on the balcony and endeavoring to halt his thought process with little success much to his disdain. The night air blows his strands of silver hair all around his refined face and licks at the exposed flesh of his collarbone harshly as he attempts to empty his overactive mind. The full moon reflects off of his whole essence: his hair, his eyes, his porcelain skin, everything. He allows himself to get lost in nature and almost achieves his goal of forgetting his thoughts but of course **something** always stops him from getting what he wants. This time the something comes in the form of Kagura's frantic heels against the cement floor of the veranda.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What is it Kagura?" He doesn't even have to glance at the woman to know she's in a complete panic.

"Inuyasha is missing! I only took my eyes off of him for a second and he just disappeared!"

"…"

"I searched everywhere for him and I-I'm just so sorry, I'm so sorry but I just can't find him anywhere. You've got to help me look!"

"…" Her red painted mouth falls open in disbelief as the teen only takes another slow uncaring drag of his cigarette in response.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing? We're wasting time here. He could be in danger—"

"I know where he is." He interrupts the hysterical woman coolly.

"W-Well then…where…?"

"He's with Akago."

"What?!"

"You heard me." He can hear the slam of her closing the doors and the clickety-clack of her heels as she draws nearer to him but he doesn't open his eyes until she snatches the cigarette from between his alabaster lips. Cold piercing eyes meet fierce red ones as the two stare each other down.

"Sesshomaru, what's the meaning of this? What in the world is that little boy doing with Akago?"

"That is none of your concern and you'd do best to mind your own business."

"WHAT IS HE DOING WITH HIM DAMMIT?!" Sesshomaru turns to face her when he notices that her outburst caused some people from behind the door to pause and whisper in concern.

His hand clamps down over her mouth harshly and he nearly growls into her ear. "You better lower your fucking voice Kagura!"

He allows her to pry his hand away and stumble back meekly as they glare at each other. "Then you better start explaining."

"Inuyasha simply became a bargaining tool. I wanted something from Akago and he in turn wanted Inuyasha. That is all there is to it."

"Akago is a sick demented sex slave trafficker! How in the hell could you give your own little brother away to such a twisted little cretin? How can you sleep at night knowing that sweet innocent child will be used by Kami knows how many men for all types of dirty favors that I'm sure you can imagine! Huh?!"

"Kagura shut your damn mouth! If you must know Akago informed me that he has a personal collection and that's where he is going. He wants Inuyasha all to himself…"

"Is that supposed to be any better? Can you honestly stomach the thought of him being used for Akago's sick games?" As if on cue the lord's stomach flips unconsciously as unsuppressed nausea overpowers him. What the hell does he care? Inuyasha had nothing to do with him in the first place and this all worked out in his favor. The boy was able to become useful to him in the end. Images of his brother's smiling and red tinted face force their way through his defense and he knows that he must change the topic soon or he'll get lost in his own thoughts once again. When he glances back to the woman in front of him he shakes his head at her crying form. He steps closer slowly and gently but firmly pulls her hands away from her face.

"Kagura…"

"How…could…you!" He does allow his eyes to roll at her childish sniffle between every word but all irritation is void from his tone when he tries to soothe her.

"I apologize if this upset you but let us forget about it." Her head snaps up so she can stare at him in angered disbelief but he continues soothingly before she can open her impudent mouth. "Don't you love me?"

"Ah, S-Sesshomaru…I…" Hook, line, and sinker.

"If you do, why do you not trust me?" His eyes close as he allows their foreheads to press together and nose to brush against hers in what most people would refer to as affection but what he can only see as preposterous. "Don't you want to start a new life with me?"

"A l-life with you!? You would…want that from me?"

"I would not find anyone better even if I spent all of eternity searching." He smirks as her eyes glaze over in what must be love and happiness but what she says next almost makes him loose his composure.

"But what about…Inuyasha…we have to get…him first…right?"

"What about him? We can start our own family."

"Our own family?" She whispers incredulously as their lips inch closer together. Her blush at this point has painted her entire face red and she can't even recall her own name. All she can think about is how dare Kami create a being so sinfully sexy! Or is it the devil?

"Hn, and if we had a girl we could name her…Kana." He watches with mock sincerity and hidden amusement when more mascara tainted tears slide down her powered face as she recalls her deceased little sister. "How does that sound? We could just forget all of our worries together…"

"For…get?" Her eyebrows furrow and right when the space between their lips were about to become non-existent, Sesshomaru's eyes fly open in shock when the older woman smacks him hard across his face. "No! I'm not stupid! You can't just use people like this Sesshomaru! People are here to love you, trust you, laugh with you, cry with you! Not for you to give away and toy with. You can't go on manipulating and stepping on the few people left that truly care about you!" What nonsense! All he can think about right now is strangling the bitch before him until she breathes her last damn breathe! How dare she strike him? The murderous glint in his eyes is unmistakable as he rubs his sore cheek but the Yakuza lady stands her ground. "You can't use me to ignore your guilt and bury your emotions. I know you feel bad for giving him away—"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sesshomaru it's not too late! He really cherishes you—"

"Urasai before I kill you!"

She backs into the door as he advances on her darkly. "You should have seen him when he was picking out your tie! He was so excited; he wanted nothing more than to make you happy. He's being trying so hard to please you and yet you—Ah!" Her eyes close as his hands lock around her long neck. His lips tug upward in a satisfied smirk as he watches the color drain from her flushed face. "H-He…wants-geh…nothing more…t-than to…s-s-tay by…your….s-side." His halcyon orbs widen when his Otouto's hysterical sobbing echoes around his mind.

'_S-S-Sess-sshomaru! Sesshomaru! H-How did this h-happen?'_

"…" Why…

'_I'M ALL ALONE NOW!'_

"…" Why are his cries so clear?!

'_I h-have y-you don't I? We're family r-right? Y-you won't leave m-me?'_

"Grrr!"

'_Will you stay with m-me f-forever?'_

'_Say we'll be t-t-together forever, won't you? We will w-won't we?'_

"KUSO!" His hands leave the woman's throat and the thud of her hitting the floor barely registers with him as he pulls at his silky locks in distress.

"I-It's….n-not t-too late…Ses-sho…ma-ru." Somehow her hoarse whisper sets him in motion and in a flash he's scrambling back into the ballroom where he rushes past all the important people who try to speak to him. When he finds Jaken, he yokes the green imp up and shakes him until the keys fall out of his pocket.

"L-L-Lord Sess-sh-sh-o-o-oma-ruuuu."

He completely ignores him and dashes out the front doors of Naraku's chateau and continues his sprint to his parked limo after scooping up the keys and tossing the green man back on the floor. He nearly drops the keys when he tries to crank up but reminds himself to calm down and stay focus. They couldn't have gotten too far. Akago must have had his driver take him home so if he speeds it should be no problem in catching up to them. "Okay…hang on you stupid brat." With that said he speeds out of the parking lot at 60mph and nearly takes out Naraku's gates in the process. As soon as he hits the streets he pushes his souped up limo to the fool 140mph maximum. "I'm coming…"

**Author's Note: **Hoped you liked this installment and sorry for all the mistakes! Like I said I took my pain medication while I was typing this lol. Anyway let me know what you thought in a review and I hope I'm able to update soon. Thanks for Reading : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Okay please don't comment on my lack of updating. I am sorry and truly do feel bad. No worries to those of you who sent me concerns; I will never start a story and not finish it, never! But I'll tell you now; my next update will most likely not be until after June 10th. I have two AP exams, Sat, ACT, finals, and projects to do and take so bear with me. And I have a part time job between it all. But I promise after June 10th I will be an updating fool! Hang tight.

**Story Note: **There will be a flashback so don't get confused and enjoy!

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Kuso!" The young Yakuza lord curses again when he's cut off by another asshole. Getting to Akago's district was proving to be more of a problem than he had originally hoped for. He should have known better. It is ten thirty on New Year's Eve. There's a bunch of drunken fools on the roads, trying to make last minute parties or trying to find somewhere significant to be for the New Year. The skin over his knuckles turns white as he grips the steering wheel agitatedly. Not only can he hear the obnoxious siren behind him but he can also see the red and blue lights flashing in his rearview, signifying that an officer is indeed trying to pull him over. Deciding that trying to outrun the cretin would waste more time than just stopping and dealing with the situation. He pulls over to the side of the highway and pulls out his silver pistol which was previously hidden in the glove department. As the stumpy beer bellied man approaches he tucks the weapon into his belt carefully and honks his horn impatiently to signal for the man to hurry the hell up. "Hurry up I do not have the time to waste with you."

"Ohoho?" The fat hairy man leans in the window and gives him a once over. He obviously doesn't recognize the infamous Yakuza member. "I can see that boy. Do you realize you were doing 110mph in a 65?"

"Of course I realize dipshit."

"Then you realize—"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my face. I'm not paying any ticket either."

"Sir! I'm going to need to see some license and registration!"

"Do you know who I…actually yes officer. Here." Any other time the lord would have smirked at the way the cop's eyes widen in horror after glimpsing his ID but he had more pressing matters on his mind.

"S-S-S-Sesho-shomaru-sama!" He doesn't even humor the man and snatches his ID back harshly before slamming his foot on the gas. He makes sure to run over the guy's foot as he speeds away and is pretty satisfied with the man's howl of pain in the distance. His amusement, however, is short lived when his mind wonders back to a certain little look alike. Surely Akago is already home by now. Could he have already…no, he refuses to let his thoughts go any further. Ten more minutes tick by painfully slow before he can finally exit off the highway and head to Akago's Estate. It takes another five minutes to actually reach the mansion. His patience is all but gone when the brat's security guards stop him at the gate.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama." One of the two stoned face men bows stoically before skipping to the point. "Do you have business with Akago-sama tonight? An appointment?"

"No but I do now."

"Well gomen, Master Akago put me under strict instructions to not allow anyone without—"

"Do you want to die tonight?" He practically growls at the older man. He and his partner make brief eye-contact before Sesshomaru's highly trained senses pick up on his sudden shift in movement. Click! The sound of the young lord's silver pistol cocking back rings loudly in their ears as the man stares down the barrel in shock. "I don't think so." The hand that was reaching for the security gun in his belt drops dejectedly as the man's partner hurries over to open the gate and most likely warn their lord. "Next time don't waste my time." BANG!

"AAAAAARGH!" Blood spills from the man's leg as Sesshomaru's bullet lodges into his kneecap. The car speeds past the man urgently and when the teen finally pulls into the driveway he doesn't even bother turning the limo off before swinging the door open. He takes the steps two at a time to Akago's lilac castle-like home. By the time he reaches the door, he already has his gun reloaded. He doesn't get a chance to knock before the door is already being swung open. "You must leave at once Sesshomaru-sama." The man who's obviously a butler sneers arrogantly. "Akago-sama is busy and does not wish to be bothered."

"I could care less. If you do not get out of This Sesshomaru's way then I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand."

"I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Oh? So you do have a death wish." The color drains from the servant's face as the cool metal of his gun connects with his forehead. In the midst of pulling the trigger an annoyingly high and childish voice draws his attention.

"Now, now don't go and make a mess just because you're throwing a tantrum. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of white carpet Sesshomaru-senpai? Hmpt isn't enough that you injured one of my employees and barged into my home? So disrespectful."

"Akago…" He can't help but notice the younger teen's obvious boner bulging in his silk robe. Inuyasha…

"Follow me since whatever you need to talk about is so god damned important." The younger teen's voice is lined with poorly hidden anger and irritation. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow dangerously as he withdraws his weapon and follows the object of his disgust into the well decorated violet sitting room. Once they're inside Akago turns and faces him with unmistakable anger. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hn, I've broken your façade have I?" The boy's voice was no longer bubbly and childish and has instead taken on his real low velvety tone.

"Don't toy with me. Why are you here?"

"I have changed my mind, you cannot have the boy."

"Hn?" This seems to genuinely surprise him. "And why not?"

"It does not matter. I've come to collect him and as soon as you return him I'll be on my way."

"I thought you wanted my cooperation in overthrowing my uncle!"

"I do but not like this. I'll give you anything else you want."

"Hehehehehe~" And just like that the voice is back. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitches as the boy smiles at him in amusement. "You are so full of yourself Sesshomaru-senpai. It's cute really."

"Cute?!" He growls out clenching his fist to avoid pulling a gun on a "fellow" Yakuza leader.

"I don't want anything from _you. _There's nothing else you can offer me that I could possibly want. I'm keeping the boy—"

"No the fuck you're not."

"Oh really? What are you going to do if I don't give him back? Kill me?"

"DON'T!" His hand grips the front of Akago's robe before he slams him into the wall. A few paintings fall off the wall but the younger only smirks at the man. "Fuck with me."

"My my what a temper. And you speak of breaking _my _façade."

"Where is he?" The question is more like a demand and after almost a minute long stare down Akago's smile finally falters. He brushes away Sesshomaru's hands and glares into the intense gold orbs.

"He's on the third story…hm in my bedroom." His grin returns when he sees the fire in the older teen's eyes. Sesshomaru turns to bolt out the door but Akago speaks again. "But let me tell you this. If you leave here tonight with that child, there's no guarantee that I'll keep my mouth shut about this to my dear Oji-sama." He can see the silver-haired man's jaw tense dangerously but the rest of his face remains blank. Sesshomaru can hear his repugnant giggling as he flees the room and up the stairs. First story…second story…third! He can't describe the pounding in his heart as he searches for which room could belong to Akago. After two failed attempts he can practically feel his heart thumping in his throat. He has to be alright. They didn't have enough time to do anything…right? After barging into another room to find it empty he resorts to calling out the boy's name. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Why isn't the idiot answering? "INUYASHA!"

"O-Oniisan?" Sesshomaru freezes in his tracks when a very faint voice reaches him from down the hall.

"…Inuyasha?..."

"...I'm over here." Within seconds Sesshomaru is bursting through another door but this time instead of being met with emptiness he's met with huge honey puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha is sitting, on his knees, in the middle of the bed sporting a short red kimono which is open (exposing his chest). His eyes are wet from obvious tears still evident in his big eyes. "Onii—uh I m-mean Sesshomaru-sama."

"…Inuyasha…"

"Huh?"

"Are you…" He's at a loss for words. Akago could have done absolutely anything to him and it is all his fault. He doesn't even want to ask because of the countless possibilities.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, you're taking m-me home right? I still get to stay with you?"

"…Hai." His expression softens when the boy suddenly bursts into tears. "What's all this? I told you about crying."

"I-I'm sorry! I t-t-thought you w-weren't c-coming t-to get m-meee." He watches as the kid rubs at his eyes with the back of his hands in an attempt to stop the onslaught of tears.

"Hn…..you're hopeless." Inuyasha looks up in time to catch his brother's half smile before he's being pulled into the older sibling. Sesshomaru keeps a hand on top of the child's head as he bawls into his shirt. He allows his head to rest on top of the younger's and closes his eyes as the small body trembles against him. After a few minutes he notices that he becomes quiet and glances at him to find the little look alike fast asleep. "Cried yourself to sleep, hmpt, so hopeless." He slips his arm under his knees carefully and wraps the other arm around his small shoulders before lifting him up. He makes his way down the stairs with Inuyasha in his arms and pauses when he's met with Akago's curious stare at the door.

"So you're prepared to face your sudden death for this kid?"

"…" He offers no response and stalks pass the shorter male as if he never opened his mouth.

"How pathetic."

"Hmpt, we'll just see who's death is sudden now won't we?" He catches sight of Akago's glare and smirks before making his way down the stairs and back to his limo. "We shall indeed…"

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

**[flashback] **

"_Why don't you play in here while Akago-nichan takes care of a few things, ne?" _

"_Mm." He nods at the weird guy and watches as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. When he turns around his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. There are two fluffy white kittens playing with a ball of yarn on the other side of the room. The room also has a pool table, bean bags, a few arcade games, board games, rabbits, hamsters, a TV, video games, snack bar, and a bunch of toys. "Whoooaaaa cool!"_

"_Hey are you new or something?" _

_His eyes frantically search for the source of the question in the dimly lit room before a light suddenly flicks on. His eyes adjust quickly and he can see a boy around his age leaning against the pool table. The boy has long dark brown hair pinned up in a ponytail and narrow light blue eyes. His skin is tanner than his own and he has on a short blue kimono which matches his eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_Hey I asked you something first kid."_

"_Kid?!" Where does this guy get off! "I'm almost ten years old teme!"_

"_Huh, you gotta' be joking, why are you so short?"_

_Oh he definitely doesn't like this guy. "My mom says I'm average height for my age!"_

"_Tsk, what a lie. Anyway what's your name?"_

"…_Inuyasha." He grumbles hesitantly. Although the boy already irritates him beyond belief he can't help but to try to get along. He hasn't seen another kid his age in two weeks. "Yours?"_

"_Koga, nice to meet you Inuyasha." _

"_Mm." He hums and nods in agreement. Even though he wants to make friends he's much more interested in the kitties, so he walks past the boy and sits near them. He smiles when they purr under his touch and he hardly notices when Koga crouches down next to him._

"_What ten year old boy gets happy playing with kittens?"_

"_Shaddup, will yah'?"_

_His scowl lightens up when the older boy chuckles. "Okay well what's your story anyway? How did you become part of Akago-nichan's collection?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Hmm? I mean how'd you get here? I was sold to Akago, for a loaf of bread, three years ago when I was nine. I've been here ever since. I was lucky enough to not be put up in the market. If you want the same then I'd suggest you try your best to please him."_

"_What…are you saying? I was at a New Year Eve's party with my aniki and he told Akago that it was okay if I came over to play." His parents sold him for some bread? How horrible! _

"_Hmm? Well I'm pretty sure you've been tricked. You've most likely been sold by your aniki without you knowing it. Akago-nichan does not have people over just to play."_

"_What?! You're wrong! Sesshomaru-sama is going to come get me soon."_

"_Sorry kid, you've been tricked."_

"_No Shaddup'!"_

"_Hey it's not my fault." He shrugs indifferently. "Don't worry it's not bad living here. Akago-nichan lets us do whatever we want and there are other kids and teens here too. So you can meet them and become friends. I'm pretty sure you're the youngest though."_

"_That's impossible!" He refuses to believe this. "You can't sell people!"_

"_He's a human-trafficker, that's what he does for a living." Thoughts of his early morning conversation with Rin come to mind. She did say that Sesshomaru is part of the Yakuza! "We are just his personal collection. We have to pleasure him, entertain him, and do anything else he wants us to do."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…" He watches him in awe as the pre-teen mulls it over in his mind nonchalantly. "If you can sing he might make you sing for him or put on a piano recital or something. We're like his "precious" little dolls. He even has us dressed up sometimes. The most important thing is how we pleasure him at night though."_

"…_huh?"_

"_Oh Kami, you are a kid! I mean sex of course!"_

"_NANI?"_

"_Or sometimes you just have to suck him off—"_

"_NANI?!" He can feel his face heat up. He must be red as a cherry. "W-W-What are you saying?! Only married adults are supposed to do those types of things." According to his father who just had "the talk" with him a few months ago. _

"_Hahahaha, well I see why Akago-nichan picked you. So cute."_

"_I'm not cute and I'm not staying here! Sesshomaru-sama is coming to get me."_

"_No he's not." He responds bluntly. Before he could retort the door suddenly opens and butler walks in with a red kimono in his hands. _

"_Master Akago wishes for you to wear this."_

"_Huh." He scowls as the man places it in his hands. "Why is it so short?!" He pouts, glaring at the offending article of clothing._

"_Calm down, just wear it. It's not so bad…I mean I have one too, see?" _

"…" _He can't help but wonder what kind of loony bin he's landed himself in as he slips his clothes off to adorn the ridiculously skimpy kimono. _

"_Good now follow me. Master Akago wishes to see you in his quarters." The butler announces monotonously._

"_No! I want to go home!"_

"_Well I am sorry to say that you will not be going home. You are here to pleasure my lord. Your purpose in life is now—"_

"_I AM NOT DOING ANY OF THAT NASTY STUFF!" The butler cringes at his loud outburst but Koga's face becomes deathly serious. Inuyasha glares at his new frenemy as he approaches but frowns when he continues to stare at him intensely. _

"_You are."_

"_No—"_

"_Urasai!"_

"…"

"_Look kid, I like you, so heed my words. You must do everything he asks you to do with no complaint or else your life is over. He may seem nice and everything but he will not hesitate to pull out a gun and shoot you in the head. I've seen it before." Inuyasha gulps as the boy presses two fingers to his forehead (imitating a gun) and "shoots" him to emphasize his point. "So don't mess around. He is a Yakuza boss too, yah' know?"_

"…" _He's trembling from head to toe from pure fear. How is he supposed to get out of this without being killed? _

"_So do your best!" He smiles brightly whilst giving him a small push out the door. The butler puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him upstairs. The hand was more to get the petrified little boy moving rather than from sympathy. Inuyasha's eyes widen when they come to a stop in front of two huge wooden double doors at the end of the hall on the second floor. After a quick knock from the butler and after Akago gives the okay, the man opens the door, pushes Inuyasha in, bows and takes his leave. Akago is sitting on top of the biggest bed he's ever seen in his life. The sheets are lilac silk which matches the young teen's silk robes. _

"_U-Um Akago-sama?"_

"_Yes sweet-cheeks~?"_

"_When is Sesshomaru-sama, coming to get m-me?"_

"_Oh forget about him." He rolls his eyes dismissively. "Come here." Remembering Koga's advice, he slowly steps forward until he's close enough for Akago to just reach out and pull him the rest of the way. His body tenses up when he's pulled in between his legs. The Yakuza lord wraps his arms around his tiny waist before purring in his ear, "Anyway wouldn't you rather stay here with Akago-nichan? I know he can't be nice."_

"_Well no…but…"_

"_Exactly, I'll give you whatever your little heart desires. All you have to do is make me happy." Inuyasha face reddens when he notices the teen's wink. _

"_But…he's still my brother…and I w-want to g-go back to h-him…"_

"_Well no can do, gomenasai."_

"_Why not?" _

"_He doesn't want you."_

"_Huh?!"_

"_He came to me and asked if I would take you away and I agreed because I couldn't see why someone would get rid of something so precious."_

"_He wanted…to get rid of…me?"_

"_Mhm~" His face gets buried in the elder's neck when he pulls him closer to his body. "He said if you don't take him then I'll just kill him. That's what we were talking about when we left you and Kagura." _

"_B-But…" His eyes water up despite his best efforts. "He said…I could stay with him f-forever…"_

"_He's a dirty liar, isn't he?" His only response is a heavy sob and Akago tilts his chin up to wipe away his tears. He has a very sympathetic look on his face as though he truly cares about the child's pain. "Aw it's okay. Nichan will take care of you." Inuyasha looks up to see Akago's soft smirk. He does nothing when the Yakuza lord lowers his head to capture his lips. He's completely slack when he feels the teen's tongue slip into his non-responsive mouth. All he can think about is his brother as the young teen's hand roam all over his body. Why would he break his promise? Did he really want to get rid of him? Why does he hate him so much?! Maybe…he's just not meant to have a family…While he was lost in thought; he hardly realized that he had been pushed down on his knees between the elder's legs (on the floor). Akago picks up his little hand and places it on his crotch. When the confused boy tries to pull it back his gripe tightens and forces him to stay. With his hand under the purple boy's his hand starts to move in a circular motion. "Here rub like this." He can feel something hard that can only be one thing._

"_I-I don't—"_

"_Ssh, you don't want to get abandoned again do you?"_

"_Mm mm." He shakes his head slowly and Akago smirks at him._

"_Then do as I say." He doesn't remove his own hand until the silver haired boy begins to rub on his own. "Good boy." Inuyasha blushes when the pale teen slips off his own robe, revealing his long member. "Grab it." He hesitates for a moment but when the man clears his throat he grabs it with both hands. "Now go up and down like this." The Yakuza lord demonstrates by again putting his hand over the younger's and stroking up and down. "Goood." He seems very pleased when Inuyasha does as told. The only thing on the boy's mind is will he ever see Sesshomaru again? Does he know that he'll be doing things like this? Is this supposed to be okay? Akago's voice brings him out of his thoughts after a few short minutes. "Now stick your tongue out…yes like that now lick it…yes go on." His eyes shut tightly as he licks the tip of the leaking hard appendage. He frowns at the taste. Salty. "Keep going." What choice does he have? He continues to lick on the teen's manhood despite his obvious repulsion. He can hear Akago's heavy breathing which only serves to intensify his displeasure._

"_Oh yess, I can tell you're going to be a good one. Yeah do it all over, don't be shy. Mmm~…Yes now open your mouth and su—"They're interrupted by Akago's cellphone much to the boy's relief. "What?! Didn't I tell you not to….wait he's what?...Hmm, I'll be right there. No don't call my Oji-sama." Click! "Sit tight sweet-cheeks." Akago sighs as he lifts the dazed silver boy and places him on the bed. "Be right back." He watches him disappear and hangs his head down in shame. What would his mother think of him? His father? Surely they'd be ashamed of him! And Sesshomaru…how could he…His eyes tear up with grief but he refuses to do anymore crying. Nobody wants him, he'll just have to face it…no one but Akago. Maybe he'll get used to this like Koga? And he did say he could make friends! He should be happy! Sesshomaru was horrible, the worst in fact. He beat him, and starved him, and confined him to his room, and he doesn't even want to be his brother! It's all for the best!...Is what he would like to say…in all honestly, he really likes Sesshomaru for some reason now. Ever since Christmas day and since he talked to Miss Kagura in the craft shop. He really started to think that he could get through to his brother's heart. Miss Kagura said that he needed him but…she was wrong. Or maybe it's his fault? Maybe he should stop blaming everyone else! It's his fault why he doesn't want him. He wasn't able to get through to his heart because he's useless and pathetic! And no because of that he'll never see Rin-chan, Myoga-jiji, Kaede-baba, Miss Kagura, or even dumb creepy old Jaken! And worst of all he'll never get to see his brother…he feels as if that's what hurts the most…_

"_INUYASHA?!"_

_Huh. "O-Oniisan?"_

"…_Inuyasha?"_

_Is he dreaming? Did he fall asleep waiting for Akago? "…I'm over here." Within seconds his suspicions are proven wrong when his aniki rushes in panting and looking worried. "Onii—uh I m-mean Sesshomaru-sama." _

"…_Inuyasha…" He's really here…_

"_Huh?" _

"_Are you…" Why does he look so pained…is he here to say good-bye?!_

"_S-Sesshomaru-sama, you're taking m-me home right? I still get to stay with you?" Please, please, please don't leave!_

"…_Hai…What's all this? I told you about crying."_

"_I-I'm sorry! I t-t-thought you w-weren't c-coming t-to get m-meee."_

"_Hn…..you're hopeless." He catches a glimpse of his brother's half smile before he's being pulled into the older sibling. He can feel his aniki's surprisingly soothing hand stroking his hair. He can't fight the tears as he's swallowed into his warmth and his heartbeat lulls him into a still calmness._

**Author's Note: **So again I apologize! Please review and continue to look out for this story. Thanks for the support, favs, and reviews! Keep up the good work and let me know if you have any suggestions! Thanks for Reading : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? Back again? Mickey's back, tell a friend! (All you Eminem fans will get the reference). Any-who I'm back yaaay! Don't even ask me how all that work went, don't wanna' think about it but its June 10****th**** and as promised I'm here. Here's a little warning though, if you hate fillers I'm sorry. This chapter is sort of a filler but not like irrelevant. It's because I'm about to put in a time skip but I don't like stories that do it randomly especially when something big just happened (last chapter), so this is my way of easing into that. But anyway enjoy and (for old time's sake? Lol) Review! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still no own show. D: **

**Chapter 7: Onward to Forever! **

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Ugh...how much longer is it going to be?"

"Shush!"

"He's been on the phone for like hooooouurs now." The young boy pouts for what feels like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Sssh you little brat!" Jaken shushes again. "And besides..." He adds on sheepishly. "He has only been on the phone for_ one_ hour."

"Pssh, whatever." The silver haired youth rolls his eyes and brings his attention back to the man in question. Sesshomaru is currently pacing back and forth, like he has been for the past hour, talking to someone, apparently, important. Inuyasha could care less about what the other person needs to discuss with his aniki. He's HIS aniki god damn it.

"Yes. Of course...my subordinate Jakotsu will be sure to handle that appropriately...yes..." The elder's voice fades into more meaningless chitter chatter and Inuyasha starts to wonder if his conversation will ever end. In actuality, he shouldn't be complaining. Two weeks ago he would have found himself locked in that gloomy black room for hours on end. Ever since the incident with Akago, Sesshomaru-sama has been pretty lenient with him- scratch that, VERY LENIENT in comparison to the beginning of his stay there. He no longer has to stay in his room unless he wants to or until Sesshomaru gets tired of dealing with him and decides it's his bedtime anyway. The Yakuza lord also acknowledges him now-a-days. Even going as far as participating in his jokes. Granted the stoic man does not laugh and doesn't hold back in telling the young boy that he sounds like an imbecile, but he does allow him to tell the punch line. All of these recent changes has made the naive boy grow attached to the cold man, so at times like these he can't help but let out another exasperated groan.

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh!" To his surprise the young lord actually stops mid stride to stare at him. Inuyasha covers his mouth with both of his tiny hands and tries his hardest to melt into the velvet couch he's currently laying on. He can't tell if his brother is in the midst of a glare or trying not to smile. He'll just assume it's not the later.

"Yes...right...okay. That is fine. Farewell." Click! Finally! Although he's not too sure if he should be relieved or worried. "Now Inuyasha..." The boy's gulp is followed by Jaken's snicker but the man ignores them both. "What could possibly be ailing you, hm?"

"Umm n-nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." He nods hoping to get off easy. "I didn't mean to be so loud..."

"Hn." By the way the man's arms are crossed and the unwavering stern look on he's giving him, Inuyasha can tell he's not satisfied with that sheepish answer. "Why were you begin so obnoxious in the first place? You sound like the ape I always believed you were."

"Uh!" There's another thing he's noticed; his aniki actually makes jokes quite often. That's how he knows the young lord isn't actually angry-just curious more than anything. "Well to be honest I just wanted your attention." He pouts in the best "cute" voice he could muster.

"Huuuh?"

He jumps off of the couch and looks up, as sweetly as possible, at his older brother. "Well you know, today's my birthday-"

"Oh do I?" He interrupts with a smirk causing the youngster's face to fall.

"Yes! Today I'm ten years old! I told you that ten zillion times this week, you should know-"

"Hey you insolent brat!" Jaken cuts in suddenly. "You do not tell Master Sesshomaru what he should and shouldn't know!"

"Oh shut it you kiss-ass."

"Why you-"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes mi 'lord? " The imp jumps at his master's chill glare.

"You are dismissed, go do something productive."

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!"

Inuyasha snickers when he as the midget stands there stuttering with his mouth agape. "You heard him greeny."

"I'll kill you, you little brat!" The short man gives chase when the youngling runs away and latches onto to his master's pant leg.

"Jaken! Now!" Jaken immediately freezes with a stiff bow and scurries out of the room when Sesshomaru takes the child's side.

"Hahahahaahaha-"

"Inuyasha stop cackling like an idiot."

"Hmpt." He pouts dismissively and holds onto his brother's leg tighter. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Haven't I told you not to ask foolish questions? Of course This Sesshomaru got you nothing."

His mouth falls open at that. "Are you kidding?!"

"I don't kid." He points out bluntly.

"Aaw man, you mean you really got me nothing?!" Sesshomaru can see the disappointment written all over the kid's face, but he can't see why he seems so surprised.

"Of course."

"Oh okay..." Sesshomaru continues to stare down at his look alike with a blank expression as he lets go of him and takes his place back on the couch. "Never mind then. Sorry I interrupted your work."

Inuyasha peeks through his fringe when he hears his brother's heavy sigh. "Inuyasha what is it that you want?"

He instantly jumps back down to the floor and runs up to his unamused aniki. "Well since you asked..." Countless selfish thoughts run through his mind as it would for any ten year old on his birthday, but his grin quickly changes into a concerned frown. Something has been plaguing his mind every day for the past two weeks and this might be the perfect opportunity to clear his conscience. "Well actually, um...back at Akago-nichan's house-"

"DO NOT call him that."

"Oh gomen..." Inuyasha has found it hard not to notice that every time he mentions Akago, Sesshomaru seems to tense up and become grouchier than usual. On three different occasions the Yakuza lord tried to ask him what happened while he was at Akago's place but each time, before he could even start, Sesshomaru would change his mind. Which is fine with him since he really doesn't want to talk or think about it. "But Sesshomaru-sama, at his house I met a boy there around my age and he said he's been there for three years and..."

"And?"

"And...I um was wondering if there was any way we could help him."

"...No.

"But-" He tries to insist but is abruptly interrupted.

"No Inuyasha forget about him."

"I can't! His own parents sold him for a loaf of bread! And to make matters worse, he got sold to a creep like Akago! He makes him dress up and entertain him and pleasure him at night-"

"Did he make you- never mind just drop it. There's nothing I can do about that."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me." He doesn't raise his voice but the look in his eyes makes it evident that the boy should stop while he's ahead.

"Okay..."

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru shoves his hands into his pocket and leans against the wall before asking. "Is there anything else that you wanted?"

There is honestly one thing that stands out above all the toys he could want and even his need to help Koga. "Is it possible...for me to spend the day with you?"

"...Just don't get in my way."

And just like that his grin is back. "Okay I promise!"

"I'll be in the limo within the next five minutes. After five minutes I will be gone." With that he leaves the room, leaving the little boy in a panic since he's still in his Pjs!

"Rin-chan!" His call echoes down the hall as he climbs the stairs as quickly as his short legs could muster.

"Haiii?" She calls from Sesshomaru's bedroom; most likely fixing his bed.

"Get me some clothes! Quick!"

"Huh?"

"Hurry!"

"Okay, okay!"

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

"Sir it has been eight minutes, shall I proceed?" The silver-haired youth ignores his driver and continues to drum his finger on his crossed arm. This child truly does test his patience. But even more infuriating is the fact that he's playing into it. Why is he waiting? Why did he allow him to tag along as a burden in the first place? Is it honestly because he gives a damn about his birthday and the child's feelings? Two weeks ago he would have scoffed at himself for such foolish thoughts but now…now he's not too sure.

"I'm here! Sesshomaru-sama don't leave, I'm here!" He ignores the little obnoxious voice until the boy opens the car door and hops inside frantically.

"You're late."

"Gomenasai—"

"You may leave now." He interrupts, directing his attention to his driver. Within minutes they are on the freeway and Inuyasha starts going on and on about Kami knows what. But to be honest, the superfluous chatter is not bugging him. In fact, it's a bit calming in a way. Maybe he's just gotten too use to the little brat.

"What do you think Sesshomaru-sama?"

His name brings him out of his thoughts and he redirects his attention from the car window to the excited boy at his side. "What do I think about what?"

"Nani? Don't tell me you weren't even listening!"

"…"

"Hmpt. This time I'll make sure you're paying attention to _our _conversation."

"How are you going to do that, hn?"

"We're going to talk about you instead of me!" All he can do is scoff at that. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

"Come on! Everyone has a favorite color!" He frowns, scooting closer to the lord.

"You are so damn persistent. Let's just say purple."

"That's a girl color." One stern look and they boy starts cracking up. "I'm just kidding! But umm speaking of girls…"

His eyebrow arches at that. "What?"

"Do you…well yah' know…do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Really?" Sesshomaru notices that he scoots closer and his eyebrow raises higher.

"Really."

"It's not Miss Kagura then?"

"No." He growls.

Inuyasha giggles as the anger flashes in his narrow halcyon eyes. "And not Rin-chan either?"

"What kind of absurd shi—"They both look down as his cellphone goes off. After holding up a finger to ensure that the boy remains silent, he answers the phone and watches as Inuyasha sinks down into the vinyl seat. The lord can't help noticing that whenever he gets on the phone or goes out for a long time the brat actually seems down. Could he be growing attached to him?

For the remainder of the car drive he stays on the phone with his client and watches the bored child with mild interest. Throughout the day, for the most part, he ignores the kid as they travel from client to client and check on important business that the kid would know nothing about. In a lot of cases he made him stay in the limo, especially if there was a possibility of violence being used. At around six pm he was done taking care of work and finally gave the boy a good look since they left the estate. He looks completely depressed. "Are you hungry?"

"Hai!" On his instruction, the driver pulls into a nice café where they sit to order food. To the Yakuza member's surprise the boy already looks happy as can be.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Because this is the first time you and I went out and did anything together."

"Hn, don't get used to it."

"Why not?"

"As you can see, I'm a busy man."

"Oh…well I guess you're right." There he goes looking sad again. Spoiled brat.

"What kind of cake do you want?"

"Huh?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he stares into the idiot's blank face. "Isn't that what people do on their birthday?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about what today was."

"…So do you want one or not?"

"Chocolate please!"

"Hn." He puts in the order for a birthday cake with the waitress as Inuyasha finishes up his food.

"What do you do on your birthday Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Work."

"Gee, I didn't see that one coming." The kid almost makes him smile as he rolls his eyes sarcastically. "What did you use to do? You know when you were a kid with your mom and dad."

"…Not much…my mother would order me a cake and sing me a song." Honestly it's the few semi-nice memories he has of his "dear" mother.

"And otosan?"

"Father…would buy whatever the hell it is I asked for."

"Oh, you didn't have a party?"

"…I didn't have any friends, not that I do now."

"What? How come? I would think someone like you would have a lot of friends." He mumbles thinking out loud. "You're good looking and rich and cool and yes you're very mean and have no sense of humor but even jerks have friends—"

"Inuyasha let's go."

"Huh okay." The Yakuza lord ignores the vain pulsing in his temple and places the cake in the brat's hands before heading to the limo. In the car Inuyasha sits right next to the man with barely an inch of space between them. Said teenager chooses to ignore it and stare out the window per usual. A few minutes pass in silence before he feels something warm against his arm. A quick glance reveals that the look alike is fast asleep, using his arm as a pillow. He was going to push the kid away from his personal space but something about his innocent sleeping face changed his mind. For the remainder of the ride he found it hard to keep his eyes off his serene face. When they get back to the mansion Jaken is surprised to meet his lord with the object of his annoyance sleeping peacefully in the mafia lord's arms.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Jaken, go get Rin."

"Yes sir." With a quick bow the midget disappears and soon the teenage girl is skipping down the hall towards her lord.

"Welcome back lord Sesshomaru! I hope everything went well for you, how may I serve you?"

"Here, take Inuyasha and get him ready for bed."

"Yes sir." She smiles as he places the still sleeping child in her arms.

Lately, he's been completely exhausted so since he has the opportunity, he's going to retire early. As he makes his way to his bedroom he can't help but wonder if Inuyasha is worth all this trouble. The day when Myjoga came to his home with news of his father's death and ludicrous request seems so far away. Is he really supposed to somehow take care of him until he's at least eighteen years old? He's lucky that Akago hasn't told Naraku about his plans! He's told all the other lords, though no one has confronted him on the topic yet. He'll admit that he has been keeping under the radar ever since he left Akago's mansion. As long as Akago doesn't tell his uncle the chances of survival is somewhat probable. He can take the other members. His own team actually surprised him when they told him that they have their lord's back no matter what. Well all except Renkotsu, he may be a problem. There's a chance that he'll tell Naraku too. He'll just have to see how this one plays out. When he walks into his bathroom he can see that a bubble bath had been drawn for him, most likely Rin's doing, and gets in to soak his worries away-if only for a moment. But of course nothing as frivolous as peace lasts too long.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it Jaken?" He responds hoping the little minion can feel his glare through the closed door.

"Telephone."

"Come in." His face remains blank as the blushing old man scurries in, presses the speaker button on the phone, places it on the edge of the Greek style bathtub, and scurries back out as if he's never seen a naked man before. "Hello."

"Hello there Sesshomaru-senpai."

"Akago…"

"I heard that you're in the tub, what a sexy thought heehee~"

"What the hell do you want?" He can already feel his blood boiling.

"I'm just curious; what have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"Taking care of my business per usual."

"Oho, not nervous at all? Are you that arrogant?"

"No use being nervous, if you wanted me dead I would be already. You're just a foolish child who loves playing games but I'll let you know this: I rather die than play any game you have in store for me."

"Wonderful, the more resilient my playthings are the better."

"I'm going to kill you." He states with such cool bluntness, it would be naïve to believe that it's an empty threat.

"I'm sure. I just wanted you to know that I might not do anything for days, months, or even _years_—so be on your toes. While you're out having fun in little cafes, be careful."

"…" Did he have someone following them?

"Oh and tell the little cutie I say hi and Akago-nichan can't wait to have some more fun with him, hehheheheh." Click! After calming himself down to a point where he won't kill the very next person he sees, he steps out of the tub and slips into his robe. He decides to not even think too much about the situation and crawls under his blanket to disappear into the relentless darkness known as sleep. Just when his eyes begin to close, he hears the faintest of knocks on his door.

"What the fuck is it now?" They know when the door is closed and the lights are off that means do not disturb.

"U-um Sesshomaru-sama?"

He sits up at the sound of a familiar childish voice and cocks his head to the side curiously. "Enter." As if debating his words, there is a pause before the huge oak door slowly creaks open. Standing there, in his long silver night gown, rubbing his honey colored eye, is his otouto. "What is it Inuyasha? When this door is closed, you are not to disturb me." It's not as if he's done it before. He didn't even know that the child knew where his bedroom was.

"S-Sorry, I was just wondering…" His words get lost in his sleepy mumble and Sesshomaru squints even more curious than before. What is so important that he woke up and came all the way here?

"Wondering what? Speak up."

"I was wondering if I-I could sleep here with you…"

"…" His face remains blank as the child blushes madly and looks at everything in the room besides his older brother.

"I know that's um probably foolish of me to ask but I've never spent my birthday alone. I usually sleep in the bed with my mom and dad."

"…" He offers no verbal response but pulls his heavy silk blanket back to signify he'll allow it. Inuyasha wastes no time in crawling under the huge blanket with his aniki and smiles when the teen scoots over to allow him access to the pillows. His body tenses up as the kid lays his head on top his toned chest and holds onto his arm as if he's hanging on for dear life.

"Thank you for letting me tag along with you today. I hope I wasn't a burden."

"…"

"Can I ask you something Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Nani…"

"What me and Akago-ni—um I mean Akago-san, were doing is wrong right?"

He takes a moment to consider that and figure out whether he really wants to know or not. "Inuyasha…what did he do to you?"

"He made me uh t-touch—"He waits patiently as the boy snuggles further into his chest. "Touch his private parts and he told me to lick on it and I think he was going to tell me to suck it but his phone rang." Unmistakable anger runs through him but also a sense of relief. Akago didn't get the chance to do his worst. "But the only thing I could think about was you."

"What do you mean?"

"What scared me more than him, was that everyone kept saying you abandoned me and you weren't coming back to g-get m-me…" He can tell by the waver in his voice that he's crying. "I really started to believe everyone and thought maybe I should just do whatever Akago-san says since he actually wants me."

The Yakuza lord allows his hand to reach up and stroke the child's hair as he mulls over his story. Why is he so attached to him? And why is _he _even encouraging it? Is he that narcissistic that he enjoys the clinginess of a little look alike? Or does he actually care about the child? Could it be both? "Inuyasha calm down…I said forever didn't I?"

The youngster looks up at him with big wet puppy gold eyes and a cute enough smile to make even the stoic teen's heart flutter. "Y-yeah! Forever and ever." Inuyasha completely catches his brother off guard by planting a huge kiss on his cold lips and laying back down as if it wasn't something out of the ordinary.

This is going to be an interesting forever…

**Author's Note: So there it was. Kind of short but like I said it was a filler/set up. Hope you still enjoyed it and will review. Thank you for all my new favorites and reviews anyway. I'll probably take the time to respond to the reviews that I have gotten over the past months…eventually! Thanks for reading! : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Yep, that's right another update. Thanks for the reviews guys! They fuel my update speed but anyway I'm glad you guys didn't hate the filler and didn't even see it as one. That really made me sigh in relief but anyway without further a due, here's the next chapter.**

**WARNING: There shall be some inucest lemon in this chapter, you've been warned ;)**

**Chapter 8: What Matters the Most **

**TIME SKIP: 5 years later. (Inuyasha's POV)**

"Don't act so smug teme!"

"Yeah, yah' think you're so tough!"

"But what are yah' gonna' do now, huh Inu-punk?!"

The boys glare as the aforementioned teen finally opens his piercing gold eyes. Inuyasha yawns and uses his index finger to dig in his ear as they boys surround him. Three of his fellow classmates had taken it upon themselves to follow him afterschool and "catch him off guard" in this alley. "…"

"Oiy, Do you hear us speaking to you punk?!"

"Huh, oh are you done talking shit? Because I was under the impression that you were going to beat me up not chit chat at me like a couple of pussies."

"Why you!" The "leader" of their little group lunges at the silver-haired youth only to slam into the brick wall behind him. One of the boys manage to grab him from behind (under the arms) and the remaining student takes his opportunity and punches Inuyasha right in the face, however, the gray-haired teen only laughs and spits the blood from his mouth at his face. When the guy goes in for another punch, Inuyasha head-butts him and elbows the guy behind him in the ribs. He wastes no time in grabbing them both by the hair and slamming their faces into the wall. By the awful cracking sounding that resonates through the damp alley, he's pretty sure they broke their nose and lost a couple of teeth. The leader by this time, had recovered from his run in with the wall and is now facing Inuyasha red as a beet. The amused youth only smiles and the other fumes as he considers his options. The would be thug does surprise him when he pulls out a knife but Inuyasha acts fast by grabbing the metal lid to a trash can. The boy comes at him with what looks like the intent to kill but Inuyasha dodges and blocks every stab with the lid before spinning around the guy and knocking him unconscious with the metal top. He takes one last look at the passed out trio before shaking his head indifferently, shoving his hands into is pockets, and continuing his walk. He decides to stop by a convenient store to pick up some junk and a pack of cigarettes. When he gets to the counter he can see the store owner shaking like a leaf in the presence of his cold natural scowl.

"I-I-Inuyasha-sama, how nice to see you a-again. What can I do for you t-today?" He doesn't bother dignifying him with a response and dumps a boat load of junk on the counter. "Ah very well…..umm Inuyasha-sama a-aren't y-you fifteen years old?"

"What of it."

"I can't sell cigarettes to a minor, you must be at least eight…teen…" He falters when he notices the icy stare the youth is giving him.

"…"

"Ah so umm…I uh…"

"…" His face doesn't change at all as the shopkeeper breaks into an obvious nervous sweat.

"Uh but of course I'll make an exception in your case, hahaha! Let me finish ringing this up so I don't waste anymore of your precious time. Ahem…that'll be $33.64…"

"Here." He hands the middle-aged man a twenty dollar bill before grabbing his bags and walking away.

"Ah Inuyasha-sama I still need thirteen dollars and—"He doesn't here the rest as he continues his walk down the street. Many people avoid getting in his way as he looks around impatiently. Where was it that Jaken said he'll meet him?

"Inuyasha-kun!" He turns around with every intention of telling whoever it is to fuck off but only sighs when he notices his classmate Kagome approaching him.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Did you get into another fight?!"

"What of it."

"Don't what of it me! The principal said that if you get into another fight then he'll expel you."

Her scowl deepens when he shrugs at her uncaringly. "I didn't start it and anyway it wasn't on school grounds so he can fuck off."

"…That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

His expression remains nonchalant as she places her hands on her hips and leans closer to his face. "The point is that you're ruining your future! You're going to end up in jail if you keep this up. Are you even going to be able to move onto the next grade? You cut classes way too much to be able to pass your exams."

Kagome may be a pretty girl and all and he may tolerate her way more than he does most people but there's no way in hell he's going to let her scold him on some shit that is none of her business. "Oiy Kagome, how about you mind your own?" He shoves her back a little to get the broad out of his personal space. "Nothing_ I_ do concerns YOU, got that?"

"Uh! How could you say that to me?! I just worry about you—"

"Don't." He cuts off bluntly.

"…" He looks away as her eyes shine with unshed tears. "Well if that's…how you feel."

"…"

"Inuyasha! I've been looking for you everywhere!" They both look to the street to find Jaken hanging out of the driver's side of a limo. "Get in here!"

"Ja ne." He offers before slipping into the backseat.

"Yeah…" He hears her mumble before Jaken speeds off towards the freeway. What does she expect him to say to her? Oh thanks for all the needless worry? He doesn't think so.

"Well I see you're a hit with the ladies as usual."

"Shut it, when's the last time you've even been close enough to _smell_ a woman?" He retorts as he rips open a pack of strawberry pocky.

"Listen you, I will not continue to be a victim of your disrespectful verbal abuse!" He completely ignores the green imp and throws the empty box out the window before lighting a cigarette. "Nani? How'd you get more cigarettes?"

"Mind your own." He exhales blowing the smoke in Jaken's face.

"Ack, wait until I tell lord Sesshomaru."

"Shut it and just drive cretin." He snickers when the indignant midget rolls up the window that allows them to see and talk to each other. In about half an hour they're pulling into the driveway of their huge home and Inuyasha has already thrown his book bag down in the breezeway and is in the kitchen awaiting a snack.

"How was school today Inuyasha-kun?" Rin greets with her usual beautiful smile. "How does a PB and J sound?"

"Nothing special and yeah that's fine." He watches, the now twenty-one year old, young adult bustle about the kitchen and listens to her airheaded humming in boredom. He'll never understand how someone like Rin works for someone like Sesshomaru. She is something pretty to look at but she's much too ditzy for his tastes. "Is Sesshomaru here?"

"Nope."

"Of course not." He grumbles as she places his sandwich on the island. In ten seconds flat it's gone. "Hey I'm gonna' go take a nap so make sure Jaken keeps it down."

"Will do." He makes his way to the living room and for a brief second he recalls Sesshomaru telling him countless times not to nap on his couch, but just as quick as he remembered the thought, it leaves his mind and he does it anyway.

…

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…hey…" This is the voice of an angel. "Inuyasha…" Yes say that name again sweet angel. "INUYASHA WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OFF MY COUCH!"

"Huuuh?" His eyes pop open to meet a matching set of glaring halcyon orbs staring him down. Some angel. "Sesshomaru…"

Said man continues to glare down at his little brother with his arms crossed and lips set in a tight frown. "How many times have I told you not to nap on this couch, hn? Let me answer that for you: too fucking many."

"Haah gomen, gomen." He mumbles sitting up with a sheepish smile. "Welcome home."

"Hn."

"How was your day?" He questions whilst grabbing the elder's hand and pulling him down to sit next to him.

"Busy unlike yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I got another call from your school saying that you cut math, history and science today."

"Ah those snitches." He frowns disapprovingly.

"Inuyasha I do not pay that heavy tuition for you to goof off."

"I know, I know I'll try harder."

"What happened to your face?" The Yakuza lord questions suddenly, stroking the bruised cheek in concern.

"Oh some kids tried to beat me up, nothing serious." He mumbles leaning into the touch.

"Why do you fight so much?"

"It's not my fault."

"Tsk." He stops himself from rolling his eyes and removes his hand. When he tries to stand up, Inuyasha stops him by clinging onto his arm.

"Honest it's not my fault. Don't be mad at me Onisan."

"…I'm not mad." He responds, trying to ignore the young teen's attempt at sweet talking him. He did allow himself to be pulled back down onto the couch though.

"Don't be disappointed either."

"Give me reason not to be." He retorts.

"Oh?" He smirks as he wraps his arms around his aniki's neck. "I think I can give you a reason that won't disappoint."

"Inuyasha…" The teen can see the elder fighting the lust threatening to build up within him. "That's not what I meant."

"Well it's what _I_ mean."

"You remember the last time you tempted This Sesshomaru?"

"Of course, I couldn't walk right for three days!"

"Exactly."

"But it was worth it."

"Don—"His protest is cut short when the teen smashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Sesshomaru tries to remain still as the boy tugs away his white tie and pulls down his blazer. By the time they break the kiss to breathe Inuyasha is already unbuttoning the third button of the elder's shirt. As soon as he finishes the last one, he pulls of his own red T-shirt and buries his face in his brother's neck to lick, bite, and kiss any piece of flesh he can come in contact with. "Inuyasha." He gasps out stiffly. "When did you become such a slut?"

"Hmm, I'm not just _a _slut." He murmurs against his neck, making a shiver coarse through the young adult.

"Oh?"

"I'm _your _slut." That did it. In a flash Inuyasha finds himself cradled in his brother's arms (bridal style). He snickers as Sesshomaru takes the stairs two steps at a time to his master bedroom. Inuyasha is thrown with ease onto the large bed as he slams the door shut and locks it for good measure. "What are we doing here, aniki?"

Sesshomaru can barely hide his smirk at his little brother's innocent act. "You do realize there's no turning back now right?"

"Who wants to turn back?" Inuyasha retorts pulling the elder on top of him. Sesshomaru gets to work, lavishing the boy's neck in love-bites and kisses. He can feel Inuyasha's heart beating wildly as he travels downward; covering old hickies with fresh ones. He knows all of his sensitive spots and smirks as the body under him arches when he licks a delicate pink nub. "Aaaah!" Inuyasha moans out when he bites down on the hypersensitive nipple. Sesshomaru makes sure not to neglect the other and pinches it between two fingers as he continues his assault. "Aaah S-Sesshomaru un." He responds by continuing south, only pausing to stick his long tongue in his belly-button teasingly, causing the boy to squirm. By the time he reaches his member, it's hard as a rock and already dripping with cum.

"Hm, did you miss me that much Inuyasha?" His face burns as Sesshomaru's analyzing gaze stares at it hungrily. "Well?" He prompts with a teasing lick to the head.

"Uuun hai, hai I missed you!" All he sees is a smirk as Sesshomaru completely engulfs him. It would seem that the Yakuza lord has no gag reflex to speak of. He closes his eyes in ecstasy as he takes in every inch of him in his sweet wet mouth. Ten minutes of Sesshomaru's expert tongue working every inch of his staff; licking, sucking, kissing and he's already ready to blow but Sesshomaru senses this and squeezes the base tightly. "Oow, what's that for?" He pants out between desperately.

"Not yet." He watches in a lust filled haze as the young lord grabs the oil from the nightstand and strokes his own throbbing cock. He can feel his own body shaking already from anticipation. Kami it seems like every single time he forgets that his aniki is unbelievably _huge_. Before he can hesitate any longer, Sesshomaru grabs his legs and places them on his shoulder before smothering the teen in a kiss. Inuyasha accepts the distraction as he feels his brother enter him slowly. He can feel his hole stretching to accommodate his large size.

"Mmmmnnn~" As he moans into the kiss he can feel Sesshomaru completely sheathe himself within his body.

"I won't hah, be able to hold back." Oh kami. He's already too discombobulated to even speak.

"Nyaah~" The bed shakes with every single powerful thrust of his hips and within moments Inuyasha can barely keep up and just allows the elder to take complete control. He seems to melt with his brother as they're covered in sweat and leave the world in bliss. His legs wrap around his waist and his arms find their way back around his neck as the mafia lord continues his relentless pounding. After a few minutes Sesshomaru flips him over to kneel on all fours and shoves back in without missing a beat. "Aaaaah!" In fifteen minutes, they're switching positions again; Sesshomaru sits back pulling his otouto with him so he can ride his thick cock. Every time Inuyasha is about to cum he stops him by squeezing again but finally after about forty-five minutes he can't take it anymore. "S-Sessho-aah-maru! Let me uun, aah please—"

"Please what?" He pants as he bites down on his ear.

"Nngh, mm plea…"

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"Un, please Onisan let me cum!" He moans out when he bucks up into his sweet spot.

"Since you asked so nicely." He smirks gripping his member and stroking expertly in time with his thrusts.

"Aaah hah aaah ah nngh Sesshomaru!" His vision clouds with white as he experiences the best type of euphoria. When he squeezes around Sesshomaru, it ends up sending him over the edge too and he can feel himself being filled with his brother's warm seed. The older of the two collapses on top of him as they ride out the last of their high. "So hah did I disappoint?"

"Hn, I guess I have no choice but to let you off this time."

He laughs and throws his arms around his neck affectionately. Okay yes he'll admit it. He may not have the most normal relationship with his brother but he couldn't give any more less of a fuck about what anyone else thinks. Sesshomaru is the most important thing in the world to him and yes he may even be obsessed with him but he still doesn't care. He loves him more than anything but he's scared to tell him how he really feels. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't like how attached to him he truly is?

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh hai?"

"Didn't you hear me? Let's go take a bath."

"Together?" He purrs in his ear trying to incite a round two. Sesshomaru only smirks and leaves him to disappear into the bathroom. He follows excitedly and let's just say it's a good thing that they don't have any neighbors.

…

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

"Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama, breakfast is ready for you."

"Arigato Rin." Sesshomaru mumbles from somewhere beneath his mounds of sheets. Once he's able to fully sit up he realizes it took him a while due to the 140 pound teenager fast asleep on his chest. This kid really does try to spend every possible second with the Yakuza lord. Deciding not to wake him, he slips on his robe and makes his way downstairs for breakfast and to figure out his schedule for the day.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." He nods at Jaken as Kaede pours his coffee and sets a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes down in front of him. "Sesshomaru-sama may I speak to you about something."

A sigh slips past his lips and he mentally prepares for what the imp could possibly want. "What is it?"

"It's about Inuyasha."

"What about him?" He raises his eyebrow at the unexpected topic.

"He seems to be going down the path of a delinquent."

"What do you mean? Well I know he skips classes and gets into fights but it can't be anything too serious."

"It doesn't seem serious to you because he acts like an innocent little "angel" around you because quite frankly he adores you mi' lord. But in fact he's a little devil and I can vouch for it!"

"Well what's your point?"

"Umm." He scratches his bald head nervously. "My point is just maybe…uh you should be a little harder on him or he might turn into a true delinquent."

"Jaken."

"Yes mi' lord?"

"I am a delinquent." He declares bluntly. He's just about as bad as the meaning of that word can get.

"Well-er, that's different—"

"Thanks for sharing Jaken, I'll take it into consideration."

"Yes mi' lord." Jaken bows lowly, sensing his dismissal.

He knows that ever since his relationship with Inuyasha became…interesting that he has been lenient on him but it can't be serious enough to bring attention to it. He can remember clearly the day their relationship took an unexpected twist:

_**Flashback **_

"_I'm home." The Yakuza lord is rather surprised when he's met with silence. Usually when he announces his presence the thirteen year old comes charging down the stairs in an excited frenzy. "Inuyasha?" After putting away a few things in his office he decides to make the trip upstairs to check on the apparently deaf youth. His bedroom door is closed but the light is on so he knows that he has to be home. He twists the doorknob and enters with a scowl on his face. "Inuyasha didn't you hear me ca—"His eyes widen slightly in shock when the boy nearly screams and pulls a pillow into his lap. He had been sitting on his bed with the laptop the young lord had bought him last year, masturbating to his heart's content. _

"_S-S-S-Sesshomaru-s-s-sama! Ugh I uh I, I didn't uh, ah!" He watches as the new teen covers his blood red face with the blanket and tries in vain to pull a Houdini. What's stranger than the situation to the lord is how he's reacting to it. He was strangely aroused by the whole scene. His little brother's pleasure twisted face all red and sweaty, his heavy breathing, his hand clutched around his rather impressive dripping member for a boy that age—it was all too much! Before he could really think about what he was doing he was already closing the space between them and pulling the sheet off of his otouto. "Ah! S-Sessho—ah! What are you doing?!" His yelp of surprise is ignored as the lord grabs hold of his cock and begins to stroke it skillfully. Inuyasha's face contorts in pleasure as all the blood rushes to his groin but he tries to remain coherent as he realizes what's happening. "W-What a-aah-re you mmn do-?"_

"_Sh." Is all he whispers before acting on impulse and kissing the very tip of the head inciting a gasp from the unexperienced teen. He licks the pre-cum off his lip and deciding he likes the bittersweet taste, takes the whole thing into his mouth._

"_Mmmmnh aaah Sessho-maru-sama." Slurping noises and the sound of Inuyasha's moans fill the rooms as Sesshomaru sucks on the sweet appendage, taking it all the way down his throat. The boy only lasts a few minutes with his expert ministrations. His finger's tangle in his aniki's silver locks as he loses the capability to verbalize a warning. However Sesshomaru doesn't gag when his mouth is filled with the new teen's juices and swallows every last bit. _

"_Hah, hah, hah, hah…" They boy is at a loss for words but Sesshomaru is nowhere near done with him. The intoxicating sound of his voice when he came was enough to elevate him from mild arousal to a full blown hard on. Inuyasha watches with pink-tinted cheeks as his older brother undresses right before his eyes. He's never seen anything so perfect. He doesn't know what to do or say as he's pushed back onto his plush bed. A shiver runs down his spine when Sesshomaru pulls off his shirt and takes his boxers completely off. His large cold hands begin to explore his still baby soft skin and Inuyasha opens his mouth to speak but then remembers the elder's command and decides to stay silent. He claps a hand over his mouth when the Yakuza member pinches a sensitive nub which sends him back into a full erection within a couple of seconds._

"_Suck." He commands suddenly pushing two fingers to his lips. Skeptical as he may be, he doesn't dare disobey and opens his mouth to lubricate the digits. Sesshomaru watches on with lust filled eyes as his little brother slobbers on his fingers until it's way too much for him. He pulls his fingers away suddenly and probes his tight entrance with his index finger. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" On instinct he clenches against the intruding digit and tries to squirm away but Sesshomaru grips his hips tightly._

"_Relax."_

"_B-B-But—"_

"_Just do it."_

"_I can't—"He interrupts by shoving his tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha's shy tongue submits as his brother's dominate one explores his wet cavern. Although his heart rate increased tenfold, he could feel the boy's body melt so he takes his opportunity and shoves his finger in. His back arches and he can feel and hear him moan into the kiss. "Mmmmmmmph~!" He pushes his finger in and out and relishes in the way his little body quivers with every stroke. When they need to break a part due to lack of oxygen, he assaults his neck and bites the skin between his shoulder and neck, earning another irresistible moan. As he adjusts to the odd feeling Inuyasha can feel him pushing in a second digit and closes his eyes tightly in preparation._

"_You've got to relax. Here hold onto me." He uses his free hand to wrap the teen's arms around his neck. Inuyasha holds on for dear life as the other finger slips past his entrance. The seconds feel like hours as the lord scissors his finger inside him to make room for something much bigger. Sesshomaru finally pulls his fingers out with a pop and positions his ridiculously large member at his opening. "I need you to relax, look at me." He had forgotten that his eyes were even closed so when he opens them to meet Sesshomaru's lust filled gaze, he becomes completely hypnotized. Everything else that mattered before suddenly stopped being important. All his fear and anxiety disappeared. All he wanted, more than anything, was to please his older brother. Sesshomaru bites his lip at the sensation of entering something so tight and warm. Granted he's no virgin at twenty-two years old but he's never felt anything so tight. Inuyasha's back arches and his lips part in a silent scream as the man pushes deep within him without stopping. When he's completely filled, he finally lets out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Sesshomaru tries to be patient and wait but soon the temptation becomes way too much to handle. "Inuyasha…for…give me. I don't think I'll be…able to… hold back." The look alike just buries his face in his brother's neck as he begins thrusting in a steady rhythm. _

"_Nnngh, aaah, mmmm, nnngh." He's completely incapable of forming comprehensible sentences as the headboard slams against the wall with every stroke. His nails dig into the elder's back but that only serves to turn him on more. After a moment something strange starts to happen to the young teen. The uncomfortable pain suddenly melds into unimaginable pleasure. Every time his brother brushes against a certain spot in him, it seems to make his member jump. "Ah! There!"_

"_Hmm? Here?"_

"_Aaaah!" Sesshomaru smirks and bites the boy's neck as he grinds into that same spot. That sends him completely overboard. His hips begin to buck against his and Sesshomaru can tell by his frantic movement that he's going to have an orgasm. Just watching his otouto in so much pleasure was enough to bring him close to the edge so he gripes his waist tightly and with one final thrust, fills his little body. The sudden sensation was enough to bring the boy into his own orgasm. "Sesshomaru-samaaaaa!" They lay there panting, trying to hold on to the very last effects of their ecstasy and that's when the Yakuza lord finally comes to his senses. When he looks at the teen to explain, he finds him fast asleep…_

**Present!**

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Huh nani?" He snaps out of his daydream to come face to face with Jaken. Whatever hard on he had, completely disappeared. "Oh what now?!"

"Phone for you sir."

He sighs and pushes his food aside before taking the phone. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something Sesshomaru?" The sudden velvet tone of his boss melts all attitude from his voice.

"Ah no Naraku-sama, I apologize for such insolence. How may I serve you?"

"No need, I just need to ask you about something." He can hear the amused smile in his voice.

"You have my undivided attention."

"Good tell me Sesshomaru, are you planning on raising your own empire?"

"…" Fuck.

"…Are you still there Sesshomaru?"

"Of course, I am just trying to think where you would get such an idea."

"Oh none other than you henchman, Renkotsu." Good it wasn't Akago. That means he can still talk his way out of this.

"He must have misunderstood, you see he's quite incompetent. I did mention that I wanted to build my own empire but by that I simply meant that I wanted a position higher than all the other lords combined but that would still be completely loyal to you of course."

"Aaah. But that's quite the bit of power don't you think? How would I be sure that you wouldn't try to overthrow me since you would have the power to?"

"Simple: you must trust in my unwavering and complete faithfulness to my one and only master."

"Ooh?" He chuckles lightheartedly. "As always I adore how carefully chosen and charming your words are. I'll consider this conversation but for safety purposes I will need to meet with you tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Click! Damn it. That is one thing he'll admit, ever since Inuyasha came into his life his ambitions have seemed to take a backseat to the boy. He seems to make actions based on the boy's safety rather than his career advancement, because quite honestly he's always in danger. That's why he put him in that expensive school. It's not as if people don't know where the lord lives and the reality is: he does not have any guards—unless one counts A'un, his rot wielder. Granted he has achieved a lot of success in the past few years. Kagura, Muso, and Jinenji are all on board with his plan. He's decided not to tell Bankotsu and to kill him instead so he hopes Renkotsu didn't tell him also. And of course Akago has a slow and painful death in store for him but, even with all these accomplishments it's not enough. Five years ago he would have thought by this time Naraku and Akago would be long dead and he would be ruling over most of Japan. But now he must deal with these complications. If only he had never made that deal…he won't say that he should have left Inuyasha because quite frankly he doesn't mean that. One things for sure though. His next course of action: eliminate Renkotsu without Naraku becoming suspicious.

"AAAAAAH, SESHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" His eyes widen as Rin skids into the kitchen screaming and waving some piece of paper around.

"What Rin, have you lost your mind?!"

"I-I-I-It's Inuyasha-kun!" She stutters, trying to fight her onslaught of tears.

"What about him?!" He snaps standing up to slap the girl if necessary. She only hands him the tear stained paper and as he scans the contents, his eyes nearly falls out of his head:

**Sesshomaru-**_**sama, **_

**I have taken a little something from your room and if you don't want me to send this piece of trash back, cut up in a garbage bag, I suggest you do as I say **_**mi 'lord. **_**Come to the old abandoned warehouse on 69****th**** street, in the Musashi district and come alone. I'm sure I don't have to say no cops since the law wouldn't be on your side anyway. And don't get any funny ideas, I've calculated how long it would take for your little maid to find this, for you to read it, and get here so there's no time for you to call anyone or arrange anything. Be here in twenty minutes or else you'll arrive too late to be met with this little brat's head and nothing else. I'll be waiting.**

**-Renkotsu **__

**Author's note: How's that for a dramatic end? Anyway I hope you like and please definitely review on this one. I absolutely need feedback on this one. Thanks for reading! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay I know I've been gone for a little bit but no worries next chapter is here. This is one of my longer ones so hopefully that makes up for it. I finally finished my online class work so yeah there should be quicker updates but let me say that I am VERY happy with you guys! My reviews went from 66 to 91. Ya'll sure know how to make an author happy haha. The feels. Anyway enjoy the story and continue the awesome reviews. **

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

_There is nothing but the darkness. Darkness and a loud ringing sound. Nothing exists and nothing matters. Time has twisted into this eerie void of nothingness. Just as quickly as this feeling of emptiness surfaced it disappeared all at once to leave nothing but blinding light. _

Inuyasha winces as his pupils adjust to the offensively bright light. He tries to shake the uncomfortable grogginess from his mind and sits up slowly just as his eyes readjust into the world. "What…the hell…" There's nothing around him but concrete beams, a concrete floor and ceiling, and multiple lights hanging from the ceiling. He's never been here before. His confusion builds into frantic anger when he realizes that he's tied to some type of supporting beam that connects from the floor to the ceiling. He struggles against the rope wound tightly around his mid-section to no avail. If he could move his hands it would be no problem since the rope is only tied around his torso, but it also goes across his wrists leaving him pretty useless. He's also trying to figure out why he's only in a white t-shirt and red boxers. "What the fuck?! Hello?! HELLOOO?!" What in the world happened to him? Where is he? Where's Sesshomaru? "Arrgh! Okay just think…" He remembers he was sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed…! That's right! He was just sleeping until some maniac came through the window. The guy caught him off guard and took advantage of him in his sleepy stupor and put a white rag over his mouth and…well he must have passed out. But who the hell was the maniac? He can't remember…

"Oh look who's awake."

His eyes squint through the light to find the source of the low voice but he only cocks his head to the side when he finds an average sized man with what looks like a rag on his head and two purplish vertical stripes on his cheeks. The man is grinning at him with an unnerving glint in his black beady eyes and quite frankly, it's creeping the teen out. "Oiy…who are you?"

That wipes the smile of his face instantly as he approaches him. "Nani? Are you blind?" Inuyasha remains pretty stoic as the man comes face to face with him, almost nose to nose actually. "It's me! Renkotsu!"

"Haah? Am I supposed to know you?"

"Yes you are, you do!" He snaps back irritably. "I am in Sesshomaru's platoon."

"Ah okay, so if you're not the big retarted one and… you're definitely not that fruit cake um so…" He can see the man fuming more and more with every word that comes out of his mouth. "Yeah uh you must be that other one? Look I don't honestly care yah' know. Okay you're Renkotsu, what of it? What the hell am I doing here? Are you the one that fucking kidnapped me?"

"Hmpt impudent brat. Your attitude is just going to make this all the more enjoyable." The Yakuza member decides to relax and go back to smiling at the ignorant teen. He crosses his arms smugly and stares at the half naked boy who only glares in response. "Yes this is going to work out nicely."

"Ugh, don't tell me this is some mafia bullshit plan to try and trap Sesshomaru or something?"

"…"

"How original." He scoffs sarcastically earning another scowl from the older man.

"Shut up! You know nothing! Sesshomaru will pay. That smug little bastard, I can't wait to watch him perish."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha stares on with a bored expression at the seemingly moronic man before him. "So tell me, what makes you think Sesshomaru won't barge in here, guns a blaze, and kill you before you even get a chance to take your very next breathe hm?"

"Don't you worry you ignorant little head about that." He smiles rubbing the teen's head enticing a growl from the younger that he just laughs at. "I'm not as stupid as you look."

"For your sake I sure hope so."

"How sweet but I do believe that you should save your concern for yourself."

"Suit yourself but…"His golden eyes roam the room for a proper surveillance and he finds that there is an exit about twenty feet behind him and a dark space about thirty feet in front of them that holds the unknown. Could be an exit, could be a wall. "I can't help but think about how much of a coward you are."

"What?"

"You must know that Sesshomaru has no guards and I must say a flimsy young girl, an old lady, a sleeping teen, and a little green bald midget can hardly pose any threat to mafia member. Why didn't you just take care of Sesshomaru when you had the chance huh? Man to man on equal ground. Hm, riddle me that?"

"Shut it you little brat!"

"Don't worry I'll speak for you too since you're so pussy. I know the answer anyway. It's the same reason why you've worked under and followed a man—scratch that he's a little boy to you—that you obviously despise with a passion. "

"I'm warning you." He practically growls at the sneering youth.

"It's simply because you're a little—"

"Shut your mouth!" He uncrosses his arms and gets back in his face. "You do not want to piss me off."

"Bi-otch." He emphasizes the syllables and watches with a wide smirk as the man yanks a knife from his sleeve and presses it against his throat.

"I said. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Or." He dares with a wider grin. "What?"

"Let's see how much smiling you do when you have no tongue!" He barks pressing the tip of the blade to the teen's lips.

"Let's see." He agrees with a lick to the sharp blade. In a flash Renkotsu has the wet appendage squeezed between his thumb and index finger. Inuyasha only chuckles when the cool knife nicks his tongue, coaxing a bead of blood from the muscle.

"You think this is a joke?!"

"Nah bub ipt's pwetteh funneh."

"Oh yeah? Laugh now you bas—oof!" The wind is knocked out of him when Inuyasha knees him hard in the stomach. He immediately follows up with another knee to the face when Renkotsu doubles over. Inuyasha had managed to keep the knife in his mouth when the man had been caught off guard. He takes his chance and spits it from between his teeth praying to Kami that luck is on his side. Success! Even with the limited range of motion, he managed to catch the blade before it fell all the way to the ground. With a simple strong flick of the wrist he manages to cut through the first layer of rope.

Renkotsu tries to straighten up as blood pours from his most likely broke nose. He claps his hand over it as he uses a beam to steady himself. When he turns around to face the boy he's stopped short when said teen presses the blade against his Adam's apple from behind.

"Well now, isn't this a nice little twist?"

He can hear the amusement in the kid's voice as a bead of sweat slides down the side of his tattooed face. "Y-You don't have the balls…"

"Oh?" He chuckles at that. "Funny that you think you know me. Too bad for you I ain't no pussy like you."

Before Renkotsu could respond, a slow clapping sound caught their attention making them look to the shadowy area that Inuyasha previously surveyed. "Clap, clap bravo Inuyasha-kun." Inuyasha can feel his stomach twist into an almost painful knot as a man, no older than Rin, steps out from the darkness. His purple eyes twinkle with amusement as he peers at the scene between his whitish-lilac bangs. His light purple coat, white jeans and boots, and black shirt on his rather small physique may not seem the least bit intimidating but Inuyasha knows better. "Long time no see, ne? That brother of yours has done quite a good job of keeping us apart I'd say."

"Akago…" The name slips past his lips as if the word itself left a vile taste in his mouth. "Don't come any closer or else this loser is done for!" He shouts, tightening his grip on the other's arm.

"Now, now Inuyasha-kun, let's not be foolish." The loud clicking sound of a gun being cocked resonates through the empty warehouse and Inuyasha can't stop the shiver that goes through him when he finds himself staring at the barrel of Akago's white pistol. "Drop the knife." After weighing his options for a brief moment he sighs and allows his only weapon to drop to the floor below. Renkotsu elbows him in the stomach before crouching down to grab the silver blade. "Honestly Renkotsu, how incompetent can you be?" He sighs as the man joins him a few feet away from the teen. "Well at least you managed to bring him. Guess I should commend you for not screwing that up."

"Ah yes my lord, please forgive me."

"Akago what the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha snaps out when his breathe returns to him and stops his body from flinching when the lilac orbs snap back to his halcyon ones.

"Ah so impatient but very well. I'm sure Sesshomaru has been thinking that I let the whole situation with you go since it's been so long but quite frankly I've just been busy with all my…hmm precious work. Unlike him I have real business to attend to rather than playing babysitter all day. Plus I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity anyway. Well do you remember the deal your brother made with me all those years ago?"

"What of it?!" He snaps knowing damn well he knows that the teen couldn't possibly forget.

"Heehee, well I don't like people going back on their word. Making a mockery of me you know? And since your senseless older brother has been plotting against my uncle, I can kill him without at repercussions. But I'm such an indecisive soul. I still don't know whether I want him to get here, watch his precious Otouto get shot in the head, and then suffer the same faith or if I should just kill him and claim you for myself. You have blossomed in to quite a catch."

"I'll tell you right now." He growls out between clenched teeth. "I rather die than do anything you have in store for me so you matter as well kill me right now if that's your plan."

"Oh trust me; I planned on you being rather stubborn. I like them feisty after all, smaller chance of getting bored. You have been raised by a person like Sesshomaru so it's only natural that you're completely stubborn and idiotic. That is why I brought a little…we'll say…motivation with us." His sneer sends a chill down his spine but his glare remains unwavering. "You may come out now." His golden eyes instantly fly to the dark area of the room as the sound of footsteps capture his attention. Who he's met with drops all sense of pride, destroys his composure, and sends a lump to his throat. Kagome is standing there with her arms tied behind her back, in her green school uniform, looking absolutely terrified. "Mmmm! Mmmm mmmm mm!" There's also a strip of duct tape covering her mouth.

His wide eyes shift to the person standing blankly next to her: Koga. Five years has barely changed the slightly older teen. He's of course taller, even taller than the silver-haired teen, and his body has filled out nicely for his age but he still has on a short blue Kimono that matches his eyes and his hair is still in a really long pony-tail. He's untied and simply standing there with his hands behind his back and his head held low.

"K-Kagome…K…Koga…" All fight he previously had in him completely disappears.

"I see now we understand each other." Akago cocks his head to the side as he steps closer and closer to the duo. Inuyasha clenches his teeth as the psychotic albino presses his gun to the side of Kagome's head, enticing muffled screams from the terrified and confused girl. When she tries to run Koga reaches out and grabs her arm, keeping her firmly in place. "If you fuck up, do anything I don't like, or decide to become uncooperative then I'll let you choose whose brains I blow out first, alright?" He prompted by pointing the gun between Kagome and Koga. Kagome started to bawl but the other remained blank.

"…"

"Good."

"Just…just let them go; I swear to do whatever you ask so just let them go. They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh Inu-kun, we both know that that's not going to happen. Now I wonder where Sesshomaru could be. He's nearing his time limit and when that happens then nothing will matter anyway because I'll kill you and your pretty little friend anyway. Looks like he's decided that his career is much more important than you… well once again hehhehheh."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" He lunges forward and yokes the elder boy up by his coat. "He's coming to get me. I'm not ten anymore, you can't put those lies into my head. I'll snap your fucking neck right here, right now."

He gives a smug little smile in response and calls out for his new henchmen. "Renkotsu." Said man pulls out a gun, Inuyasha didn't know he had, and presses it to Koga's temple. "Koga, the tape." The older teen seems un-phased by the threat to his life and his face remains robotic when he yanks the tape from Kagome's mouth, earning a scream from the high school girl.

"INUYASHA!"

"Okay, okay I'll back down, just stop." Immediate panic rises through him and he drops Akago as if he caused him some type of burn.

"I already explained the rules remember? It's too late, choose one."

"What?!"

"The girl or my precious Koga-chan. Take your pick."

"I-I can't—I won't! No you sick bastard, I'm not playing your dumb ass games."

"Very well. I do enjoy my games but since you don't want to play." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Renkotsu take your pick."

"With pleasure." Inuyasha's eyes widen in horror as he aims the gun right at Kagome and pulls the trigger. To everyone's surprise Koga mushed her at the last second and took the bullet straight to the stomach.

"Nnngh…" He's leaning against a beam with a blood soaked hand covering the side of his stomach. He has one eye closed in pain which is the first expression he's seen the teen make since he's arrived. "K-Koga!"

"Now Koga, no one told you to go and do that." Akago pouts disappointedly. "But whatever, the point still got across."

"Koga…" Inuyasha tries to go towards his friend but Akago stops him by pressing his pistol against his forehead.

"Uh uh uh. You stay right there." All he can do is watch on uselessly as his old friend slides down the beam and closes his eyes.

"Just let me—"

"I don't think so." He interrupts prompting a horrid laugh from rag head. This is all his fault…Koga and even Kagome; they're all going to be killed because of him! "Oh Inuyasha, you look like a sad puppy. Don't worry too much. You didn't really know Koga all that well and as for that little girl, as long as you don't do anything stupid then everything will be fine."

"Will it really?"

"Huh?" He cocks his head to the side at his odd question.

"When you take care of your business, will you really just let her go free?"

"Hahahaha got me there. Of course not but if you're a good boy I might let her into my collection or sell her or something."

"You fucking monster."

"Hey this isn't my fault. You must understand. You have that brother of yours to blame. And anyway yes I'm into human trafficking but compared to Sesshomaru I'm—"

"Don't associate yourself with This Sesshomaru let alone try to compare something so worthless to me." All eyes fly to the front of the warehouse to find Sesshomaru standing there with one hand shoved in his pocket and the other clutching his silver pistol. He's considerably dressed down compared to his usual style, signifying that he did indeed rush here. He only has on a black sweater, gray jeans and his simple black boots. Even his hair is a little wild and unruly.

"Ah Sesshomaru-senpai~" Akago's eyes light up in delight at the sight of the pissed off Yakuza lord. "How nice of you to join us, I was starting to get bored. You only had two minutes left, so it's a good thing you're here."

"So you're in on this too, hn? Can't say I'm too surprised since we are talking about a cretin such as yourself."

"Sesshomaru." A sudden sense of calm, protection, and relief flows through the teen as his older brother makes brief eye contact with him. He knew he would come but actually seeing him here is something different all together. It's as if suddenly everything is going to be okay. Sesshomaru takes a second to survey the area before examining Inuyasha with his piercing eyes and settling back to giving Akago that chilling glare.

"Such harsh words senpai but no matter. You never had too many manners anyway so I'm not all that offended by your usual barbaric behavior. Renkotsu hold Inu-kun back."

"Hai." Sesshomaru's eyes narrow at his former henchmen as he grabs his little brother in a choke hold and holds his own plain black gun to the side of his head. Renkotsu blinks at how quickly Sesshomaru cocks his gun and points it at him, but Akago works just as fast and points his own gun straight at Sesshomaru.

"Uh uh uh, not so fast. Have you always been a man only interested in the climax, hm?"

"Piss off." The Yakuza lord seems un-phased and still has his gun pointing at Renkotsu. "And you, how _dare you _double cross _me_. You really think that you'll escape unscathed?"

"Oh I think so." He comments smiling over at Akago for reassurance who just nods uncaringly in response.

"All of this could have been avoided if you just didn't fuck with me Sesshomaru-senpai, but think of it this way: I'm doing you a kindness. I'm sure you can only imagine what Naraku-sama would have done to you if he found out. But in any case, no last minute I love yous to your dear little brother?"

"Go to hell you worthless piece of shit."

"Hm I guess you aren't the one for emotions, how droll. Suit yourself though." In a much too quick instant, Akago pulls the trigger and the bullet soars right into Sesshomaru's chest. Right where his heart is. Inuyasha's whole world seems to stop as he watches Sesshomaru fall to his knees in a slow motion state before face planting onto the concrete floor with an abnormally soft thud. Kagome's scream and Renkotsu and Akago's cackles of laughter hardly registers in his brain even though they reach his senses. All he can see is his aniki on the floor and he hears nothing but his heart thumping in his ears.

"…Se…" The sound that comes out of his mouth sounds uncharacteristically soft and completely foreign to him. He doesn't know how he manages to slip out of Renkotsu's arms but in seconds he finds himself on his knees next to his brother's motionless body. "S-Sesshomaru?" Again his voice sounds strangely pathetic and when he reaches out to touch the other he realizes he's shaking. He ignores his trembling and manages to turn the body in front of him over to look at his lifeless face. In seconds his white T-shirt is soaked in dark red fluid. "So much…so much blood Sesshomaru…please don't, s-stop it." This can't really be happening; this wasn't seriously supposed to happen! Sesshomaru's face becomes a watery blur as the teen's vision clouds with tears. "Sesshomaru…don't do this. Sesshomaru?"

"He's not going to answer you, you know." Akago's voice reaches him from somewhere in the distant and it seems to make the situation click in his mind. Sesshomaru, his aniki, the invincible Yakuza lord, the love of his life is…gone forever.

"Sesshomaru you bastard!" He lashes out, letting the tears pour freely now. "That big front you always put up, was it really just a front baka? How can you go out like this?! You-you said f-forever dammit'! You promised…" His body is shaking with sobs and hic ups now. He hugs his head and buries his face into his silky silver locks. "You can't leave me…you promised you wouldn't. I-I didn't even get to tell you that I-I love you! You will never know that I love you more than anything in the world. Everything I do is because of you. I'm bad in school for you, I'm a delinquent in the streets for you, I'm good in bed just for you dammit'! But now, you'll n-never know how much I love you. How much I need you."

"Aw how darling." Akago purrs in amusement but Renkotsu only spits at the ground.

"Sick I call it." He growls approaching the brothers with a ruthless glare on his face. Inuyasha keeps his face in his brother's hair but he can feel the shadow looming over him. "Akago-sama, please may I rid the world of everything that has any relation to that sick bastard Sesshomaru?"

"Hm, I really did want him for my collection and I do need to replace Koga…" The lord thinks out loud, tapping the gun against his chin in contemplation.

"Please my lord, it is all I ask."

"Huh, sure why not. Float your boat." Inuyasha can hear the click of the gun cocking and soon feel it against his skull but he still doesn't move.

"INUYASHA RUN! GET AWAY HURRY!" He hears Kagome's screams but he still remains where he is. Run? What's the point? Run to what? What's waiting for him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He matter as well feel like nothing too.

"Bye you smug little bra—" He's cut off by the sound of a gun firing which makes Inuyasha flinch and clench his eyes tighter. Three seconds go by in silence before he realizes that he's not dead and he risks a glance upward. Renkotsu is standing there with his eyes wide and a trail of blood leaking from his lips. Inuyasha blinks as the man falls to the ground lifelessly.

"Wha-?"

"No way in hell I'd let you do that, you piece of shit." His wide eyes snap towards the front of the room to find a very pissed off looking Kagura holding a blood red gun up in two hands.

"K-Kagura-san!" He still remains in his spot on the floor and his grip on Sesshomaru remains steel like.

"Kagura what's the meaning of this!" He looks back over at the sound of a very deep voice to see Akago red in the face. His voice sounded raspy and creepy, that must be what he really sounds like when he's not making that childish tone. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She spits not lowering her gun for even a second.

Akago raises his own pistol at her but she doesn't even blink. "Sesshomaru was a traitor. He was planning to overthrow Naraku; I'm just handling this for him so keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"Oh I know." She smirks.

"Oh?"

"I'm part of that plan."

"Hm, so you need to be eliminated too huh? Fine by me. You always were a desperate ugly thing."

"In case you haven't noticed, we seem to be caught between a rock and a hard place."

"I don't think so." He sneers cocking his gun and pointing it at the silent teen but as soon as he did so a shot rang through the air that belonged to neither of their guns. Akago drops his gun and clutches his now bleeding arm in shock. Inuyasha remains quiet as Jakotsu reveals himself.

"Now I can't have you hurting my little cutie, sorry Akago-sama."

"Are you out of your minds? You two really think you can overthrow Naraku by yourselves?!"

"Nooo, not by ourselves silly." Jakotsu giggles as Kyokotsu steps up, drooling of course. Jinenji reveals himself next fidgeting a little and looking side to side nervously. Muso is the last to step in from the door.

"Muso?! How dare you betray your own family?!"

"Hmm?" He mumbles nonchalantly whilst scratching his head with the barrel of his gun. "I never really thought of you two as family. You always annoyed me and Naraku always belittled me. Besides Sesshomaru helped me captivate the love of my life, kikyo, while you two always labeled me foolish for having such affection for a low class woman."

"You WILL NOT get away with this!"

"Oh we will." Kagura speaks up again.

"You're all naïve to think that you're enough to take on Naraku!"

"Maybe…but luckily this is not all of us."

"What?!"

"The most important piece is…"

Inuyasha had been staring at the group in a dazed awe this whole time so when he suddenly feels a cool hand on his cheek from below him he nearly went into cardiac arrest. He looks down to find his brother's unusually warm gaze and small smile highlighting his usually harsh feature. "Me."

His eyes widen to an almost impossible size as the Yakuza lord rises out of his arms to stand. "Se...Se-Se—"

"SESSHOMARU?!" Akago completes the boy's stutters in a rage. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Don't worry your twisted little head about that." Sesshomaru sneers coolly before pointing his cocked gun at his forehead. "You won't be around long for it to matter anyway."

"Y-you won't get away with this! No, hahahahaha, no you won't." The young adult starts laughing maniacally in the presence of Sesshomaru's emotionless stare. "Naraku is already suspicious of you and you think you can get away with something like this for long? After having killed his favorite nephew? Oh no, you're going to pay you arrogant—"

"Wrong as always Akago. Naraku is most probably dead by now."

"Nani?! I won't listen to lies!"

"Good because I only speak the truth. You think having Renkotsu steal my cellphone would keep me from planning on the way here? Think again. I always keep a track phone in my personal car. Two months ago I had Muso and his men rig your home with a bomb system. Once activated; when someone rings the doorbell eight major bombs will go off ensuring instant death and destruction of your mansion. I had Muso call Naraku to meet you and him at your place to discuss evidence of my treachery. All I had to do was call Kagura and I left everything up to her."

"This…this is impossible. You can't win…I NEVER LOSE!" He screams out clutching his arm to his body and stumbling forward pathetically. He trips over himself and ends up kneeling on the floor.

"Game over." Inuyasha flinches as the loud bang echoes off the walls. The bullet lodged right in the middle of his forehead as if a dart seeking a bull's eye. His eyes flicker with life for a second before they turn cold and he hits the ground face first. "See you in hell, you sick fuck."

"Yay Sesshomaru-sama! I knew you could do it." Jakotsu somehow manages to smile after such a tense moment and hugs the already irritated lord's arm.

"What have I told you about touching me, you little freak of nature?"

"Aw come on, it's a special occasion!" The older man only grins and lunges in for a real hug which makes the younger wince much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"Come on." Kagura prompts. "Let's get out of here before cops show up or something."

"Hai!" Jakotsu leaves his lord to escort Kyokotsu out and it seems like Muso has already left. Kagura runs over to untie Kagome who runs into Inuyasha's arm, practically knocking the wind out of him in the process.

"Inuyasha I was so scared!" She cries into his shoulder.

He sighs and rubs her back soothingly. "I know I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"This one is alive!" They both look over to see Kagura supporting most of Koga against her body. Koga in conscious and actually seems pretty fine. "Seems like he missed his vital spots but we need to get him some help before he bleeds out. I have a registered doctor living with me." The relief that came from seeing Koga alive and well was like literally lifting an elephant off his chest. "Help Sesshomaru though, I doubt that he can just stroll out of here."

Kagome finally lets go of him and they both pull an arm over their shoulder to support the Yakuza lord. Inuyasha can't help but stare at his face in awe wondering if he's really here or if he's just dreaming. Maybe he blacked out when he got shot and his mind is just making this all up? His stipulations are proven wrong when a blubbering Jaken meets them outside. No way would Jaken ever be in his dreams.

"S-S-S-Ses-s-s-hom-maru-sama I was so worried waaaaaah!"

"Jaken…not now." Sesshomaru pants out as the teens set him down in the limo before joining him inside. Kagura also helps Koga in before scooting inside. She loosens his kimono, seemingly trying not to blush, and takes out a first aid kit to remove the bullet and add gauze to stem the bleeding.

"Lift your shirt; let's see how serious the wound is!" Inuyasha commands when the lord simply leans back and closes his eyes.

"Inuyasha there is—hey!" He shouts indignantly when the boy proceeds to yank up his shirt. He pauses however and cocks his head to the side at the vest protecting his chest. "See? I'm fine. The force really just knocked the wind out of me and probably left a bruise."

"But-but I saw all that blood!"

"Fake. I bought a special bullet proof vest with a feature that makes it spill fake blood when hit. I always keep it in the car so I had a chance to slip it on when I was on my way. In any case I knew Akago would probably aim for the heart instead of the head which is a number one don't when it comes to guns. Every Yakuza should know that."

"Oh that's pretty smart." Kagome can't help but praise the criminal for his thinking.

"Probably? You knew he _probably _would?" Inuyasha shouts in his face. "What if he didn't? What if what if you really died, bakayaro!?" He can feel the tears rising again and doesn't even get the chance to fight them before they're streaking down his tanned cheeks. "I thought you were dead and I…I said all those embarrassing things. You're such a fucking idiot, I don't even know why—"He goes quiet when Sesshomaru's fingers brush his tears away in a gentle gesture. He looks up at him to find him actually smiling. He sniffles when the elder pulls him to straddle his lap (facing him). He doesn't object when he presses his lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"You're the fucking idiot."

"Nani?!"

"You really think that This Sesshomaru would put up with all the shit you give me if I didn't care about you?"

"What do you mean?" He mumbles as he pulls him into a warm hug.

"There is only one I love Inuyasha. And that one is you. Forever won't be long enough if it's with you. There happy? I said something absolutely ridiculous. Ridiculous and true." Inuyasha blushes hard when his brother pulls his face back so he can stare into his intense serious eyes. "I thought you knew that baka."

"Of course I didn't! You never said it."

"Well neither did you." He retorts, letting his hands settle around his hips. "And what's this about you skipping classes and being bad for my sake?"

"Uh…" It's impossible to get any more red that he currently is. He's putting blood to shame. "Well I knew if I did stuff like that uh…it would get your attention…And!" He adds on quickly after seeing the lord's skeptical expression. "And last year when I asked you to join the Yakuza you said hell no. I thought if I showed you that I could be a delinquent then you might let me in."

"Well of course! It's dangerous and it's not for you! Why would you want to anyway?"

"Honestly I just wanted to spend more time with you."

He sighs before smiling at the adorable teen in his arms—not that he would mention that out loud. "I promise to make more time for you now since I'm the boss as long as you do well in school and stop fighting so much."

"Deal!"

"Uh you guys…" They look over to find Kagome blushing awkwardly. "We're about to pass my house…"

"Jaken, take a right. Listen…about what you saw today—"

"I swear I won't tell anyone!" She interrupts with such determination Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and said nothing more on the matter. Brave girl. "But Inuyasha you owe me!"

"Hai, hai. I'll treat you to lunch every day at school?"

"Oh that's only the beginning." She scoffs as they pull into her driveway. "Ah Koga-kun is it?"

"H-Huh?" He jumps suddenly and blushes when Kagome smiles at him.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"O-Oh it was nothing really."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and you even got hurt. If you start going to our school I'll make it up to you somehow, k?" His face turns scarlet when she leans in and kisses his cheek before rushing to her shrine-like home.

"…K…"

"Well well, looks like someone's got a crush." Inuyasha smirks (now back in his own seat).

"Shut up!"

"Hey dude not bad, she's cute. Kind of bossy though so look out."

"Keh, at least I'm into girls. Looks like you missed that part of puberty huh? You're still just a little brat."

"Who you calling a brat!" Kagura and Sesshomaru sigh when the two slam their foreheads together in a "friendly" glare down.

"Thanks for everything Kagura." Sesshomaru nods at the woman while the teens continue to bicker.

"Anytime. By the way when should I drop Koga-san off?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well isn't he going to be in your custody now?"

"No! Kagura do you really think I have the patience for two teenage boys?"

"Ha, I suppose you're right. I guess I'll keep him and in roll him in school and stuff." She sighs at her new responsibility as Jaken pulls into Sesshomaru's driveway. He decided to drop off the two brothers before the Yakuza mistress since their house is on the way to hers. Inuyasha pulls Sesshomaru's arm over his shoulder as the make their way up the hill to their home.

"I'm fine now you know."

"Just making sure." He half smiles at the blushing teen as they enter the household. Within seconds Rin is squishing them into a group hug and blubbering incomprehensible nonsense.

"Alright already Rin get a hold of yourself."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama…oh! There's someone here to see you my lord. I almost forgot." She bows after blowing her nose into her apron.

"What?" He turns serious trying to ponder the possibilities of who it could be.

"Yes he's been here for about an hour now and he—"

"Hello Sesshomaru. Inuyasha." They all look towards the threshold in time to watch Inutaisho enter the room. Their father…

**Author's Note: There it is! More plot twists haha. Anyway sorry if my grammar was getting ridiculous at the end; I finished this at two in the morning. Anyway let me know what you thought and the next update won't be too far off! Thanks for reading! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Wooo, this is the final chapter everyone! Gosh, thanks for sticking with this long story and please enjoy the end (especially you duchessme). Special thanks to duchessme for the idea, Yaoigoddess for being my number one fan, and Satu-chan, Aleeechu, Nikkie23534, arlena, thewolf, yukinome, summerstar, and cutepuppy for the continued reviews and support. you guys ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Because I haven't stated the obvious in a while: Inuyasha no mine! **

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

"O…Otosan?" Inuyasha whispers from somewhere beside the stoic lord after a long silence passes between the gray haired men.

"I am back Inuyasha." It seems like those few words were all it took to make the situation real for the teen because he runs from his brother's side and throws himself into his father's waiting arms. "Look at you, you've gotten so big. Why you're almost looking at me eye to eye."

"Hardly." He laughs from under the man's clean shaven chin.

Sesshomaru remains perfectly still and his mask is carefully composed as he stares at the supposedly dead man he hasn't seen since he was nine years old. Even considering the massive timespan between their last meeting, the man looks just as Sesshomaru remembers him. The scar on his cheek is just as prominent as it was fifteen years ago, his eyes are just as hard with that hint of softness that makes a person want to get closer to the man, and his matching silver hair still sits on top of his head in a long ponytail. Granted the man does look somewhat smaller, although still bigger than the both of them, and for some reason he appears rather weak. The Yakuza lord's lifeless eyes seem to ignite when the man makes eye contact with him but the rest of his face remains blank. He continues to stroke Inuyasha's hair soothingly as he addresses him. "It has been too long Sesshomaru." Despite his weakened appearance his voice is still deep enough to reverberate through the whole mansion.

"Why are you alive?" Sesshomaru spits bluntly.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha lifts his head from his father's chest to stare at his brother in disbelief.

"It's alright." He pats the boy's head softly, earning him a smile that Sesshomaru nearly growls at. "It's a very understandable question."

"One that I have yet to get an answer to." He adds in impatiently.

"Shall we go into the other room to chat?" Before the Yakuza could give a rude remark, Inuyasha grabs his father's arm and leads him into the sitting room. Sesshomaru manages to stay blank as he follows them but he can feel his nails digging into the palm of his hands in his efforts to control himself. Inutaisho smiles when his youngest son pulls him down to sit directly next to him on the velvet couch and takes the offered cup of tea that Rin brings to him. Sesshomaru remains standing and crosses his arms before leaning back against the wall near the entrance.

"Otosan what happened to you? Myoga-jiji said that you died a long time ago and that's why I came to live here. Have you been okay this whole time?" Inuyasha voices Sesshomaru thoughts as the man calmly sips his tea.

"Well Inuyasha the doctors did say I only had until sunrise to live. That is why I sent that note and you to Sesshomaru through Myoga but that night I slipped into a coma instead. I actually just woke up last week and it took me a while to remember who I was and what was a going on which is why I did not come here right away. And I also had to find where this was exactly."

"Why was I not informed of your situation?" Sesshomaru barks angrily.

"Simply because there was no one to do so."

"But Otosan what about Myoga-jiji? How come he never came back to let us know?"

"Well Inuyasha he too had no knowledge of the situation. He never came back to the hospital when he dropped you off. He just found out a couple days ago, via me, that I was even alive. That is how I was able to locate this place."

"And why did they keep you alive this whole time? Shouldn't they have pulled the plug years ago?"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stares at his brother in horror again but the young man doesn't even acknowledge his gaze. His icy glare is focused directly on their father.

"It's alright Inuyasha." The man reassures just as calmly as he's been since he got there. "As for your question Sesshomaru, you're right. They were supposed to pull the plug but they also must try to get in contact with a family member first to ask permission. Seeing as Izayoi and my parents are dead, they were out of the question. They had no way to contact you so they settled for the only other person available; your mother." The young adult's eyes widen a bit at that revelation. "Trust me I was just as surprised as you are. Apparently they called Kazuna every year to suggest pulling the plug and each time she refused. I would think that she would inform you but I'm honestly not surprised." He sighs and shakes his head slightly as Inuyasha scratches the side of his head.

"Well okay I have one last question." Sesshomaru's narrow golden eyes stare deep into the murky halcyon ones in front, void of all emotion other than hate. "Why are you here? What was the point of making this journey exactly?"

"Sesshomaru why are you acting like that?" Inuyasha cuts in once again. He can't understand why he hates their father so much. "He has nowhere else to go remember? Our house burned down! Surely you'll offer—"

"No the fuck I won't."

"What do you mean?!" He snaps back, standing up to glare at his brother. "He's our father!"

"As you would say what of it?" He sneers sarcastically. "And mind your business Inuyasha, stay in your place. The grownups are speaking."

"Got to he—"

"Inuyasha it's alright." Inutaisho interrupts his sons with an amused smile. "There's no need to worry about me."

"But—"

"I did not come here seeking shelter in the first place. I would never ask anything of Sesshomaru, I don't have that right."

"I repeat; then why are you here?" Sesshomaru questions coldly.

"For one thing I wanted to see my sons—"

"You only have one son here." He cuts in.

His father only chuckles at that before continuing. "As you wish. And I also came here to apologize and take my responsibility off your shoulders."

"What responsibility?" Realization dawns on him when his father's eyes settle on Inuyasha. "I…that's not necessary…"

Inutaisho raises an eyebrow at his first born in surprise and rubs Inuyasha's head. "Sesshomaru I never meant to force such a heavy responsibility on you. You were only nineteen for Kami's sake and now I'm here to make your life much easier." Inuyasha's eyebrows knit together in a frown when he realizes what's going on. If things keep going the way they are he has a feeling that he might have to choose between his brother and his father!

"You have no right to decide what a heavy responsibility for me is. I can handle anything and I've been handling "your" business for five years without a problem. Don't you dare look down on me." He growls out through clenched teeth. "We do NOT need you, so if that's all you came to say then you can leave and stay out of my sight for the rest of your miserable life."

The middle aged man closes his murky brownish-gold eyes for a moment before standing up and fixing his coat. "Sesshomaru this is not up for debate. I shall be leaving here with Inuyasha."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru's eyes sparkle with the aspect of being challenged. "You really think so huh? Let me know how that works out for."

Inuyasha jumps off of the couch when he notices how his brother's trigger finger twitches towards the silver pistol hidden in his belt. "Sesshomaru don't! I'm sure we can work this ou—"

"Cool it Mr. Mafia-man. I am not challenging you or anything like that. I am a grown man and I find your little criminal games distasteful and childish."

"…" His teeth clench together so tightly that he's sure he heard a crack from somewhere in his mouth.

"I have legal custody over Inuyasha and that's that. I am his father and therefore it is my job to raise him. I can see that you two have become unexpectedly close so of course you can visit us in Okinawa whenever you please but—"

"Fuck you! Where the hell do you get off?! You're missing for five years and you think you can just come into MY home and start making decisions you bastard?! I'll fucking kill you! You know nothing. I'm taking perfectly good care of him and can probably provide him with everything he needs and anything his heart could possibly desire while you couldn't do that if you worked up to the last moment of your wretched life, you piece of shit!" Inuyasha eyes widen as he stares at his brother panting and all red in the face. Never, in all his life, has he seen the composed man completely loose it like that. But again their father looks absolutely unaffected and calm. His face is relaxed and when he speaks it still has a mellow tone to it.

"You are right about one thing my son. I probably can't buy him every little thing he could possibly want but material possessions are completely meaningless when it comes to the cost of his life."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I know all about you Sesshomaru!" It's their father's turn to snap. "Aren't you now the boss of the Yakuza in this city?"

"…"

"Yes, your little maid told me all about how your day has been. How Inuyasha got KIDNAPPED by people who were most probably going to kill him! Is that what's best for him? You want to put his life at risk for your selfish pride and your petty hate for me? I don't think so. I won't let you do something so foolish."

"I…I've handled all of that. As you said, I am now the boss so there's no chance of that happening again."

"Don't be so naïve! You and I both know that somewhere down the road there is going to be someone who tries to pull the same stunt you just did. They'll try to overthrow you and in the process Inuyasha could end up getting hurt or worse yet even killed."

"..." His mind instantly jumps to Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha go pack." Inutaisho regards his youngest son quietly before moving towards the front door. Before Inuyasha could even move Sesshomaru grabs him around the arm roughly and yanks him against his broad chest.

"You're not really going with him are you?"

"I uh—umm no but—uh can't he stay here with us?" He responds nervously. Their dad had stopped at the entrance to the sitting room to listen in on their conversation.

"There's no chance in hell that's happening. And besides we don't need him. Just forget about him and let's pretend that this never happened."

"I can't do that!"

"And why not?" The mafia lord truly can't understand what's so difficult about doing exactly as he says. So what their father returned? That doesn't change anything and Inuyasha should feel the same way!

"Because he's our dad! P-Plus what if he gets the police on you? Since he does have legal custody over me you could go to jail."

"Fuck the police. I can handle them and I can take care of him."

"…Can't you come and live with us?"

"What?! Are you out of your mind? After how hard I've worked to get where I am, you expect me to just give it all up for…" He trails off when he sees the look in his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes had gone wide at prospect of what his next few words were going to be. After a long moment of silence, Inutaisho turns around and decides to state what is going through all their minds.

"Inuyasha what I think he's trying to say is, he is not willing to give up his life of crime and power to be with you. Am I right Sesshomaru?"

"Piss off you ancient bastard."

"Is he right Sesshomaru?" He looks back down to find pleading puppy eyes staring back up at him. It truly reminded him of when they first started living together and the kid used to stare at him with so much want in those big golden eyes.

"…" What is there to think about? Why is he hesitating? He's worked for this for what feels like a lifetime. He's never wanted anything more in his life than this title and he's supposed to give that all up to live in the countryside with his much despised father and kid brother? All this power for that? How ridiculous! "If you don't stay here then…this is goodbye. I will not go with you nor will I come to visit." His stomach churns at the look on his Otouto's face. So many emotions ran through at once it was almost impossible to pick up on all of them: shock, confusion, realization, betrayal, anger, hurt, and pain as etched clearly on his face.

"Fine…if I'm not worth more than your career then…I guess I…I'll get out of your hair. I wouldn't want to be a distraction."

"…..As you wish." Inuyasha's mouth hangs open slightly before he runs upstairs to pack his things. Inutaisho sighs before sparing a worried glance at his eldest son and moving outside to wait for the hurt teen.

Sesshomaru blocks out every single emotion that tries to rise within him and finally settles on his most favorite feeling: indifference. He doesn't bother waiting for Inuyasha to return and decides to retreat to the sanctuary of his office to get started on some work. Ten minutes later there is a soft knocking on the door so he mumbles for whoever it is to come in. It's Rin. "What is it? I'm very busy."

"Oh um…" She has her head bowed downed and he can't pick up on any traces of her usual giddy manner in her voice or posture. "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru but Inuyasha is getting ready to leave and well…"

"Bid him farewell for me."

"U-Uh!" She looks up in shock at his dismissive nature. "Are you s-sure Lord—"

"That is all." He cuts her off letting her know she's dismissed.

"Yes my lord." She bows quietly and disappears from view.

The Yakuza lord keeps his head bowed over his work scribbling vigorously and giving his complete focus at the task at hand. He continues to work even when Inuyasha's loud exclamation of, "NANI?!" rings through the house. He continues to work even when he can hear the car pulling out of his driveway. He doesn't miss a beat when the sky outside his window turns from orange to dark blue. His pen doesn't dare hesitate when he feels a tight pain in his chest. He completely ignores the guilt and pain that threatens to break through his façade and settles for lighting a cigarette. The stubborn young lord continues his work well into the night until he falls into a restless sleep right at his desk.

…

**(Time Skip!)**

**Two months later**

"Lord Sesshomaru those letters from Yura of the East has arrived."

"Ah excellent." The lord nods his approval as Kagura hands him a document regarding trade with the fierce Russian mistress. "Anything else?"

"Erm yes well…I've convinced Bankotsu to follow your lead for now."

"Oh?" He looks up from his paper in genuine surprise at the blushing woman fidgeting in front of his desk. "And how, may I ask, did you manage to do that?"

"Um, well no you may not ask." She smiles deviously before dismissing herself from his new, much larger, office. He chuckles to himself as he signs off on the agreement and relaxes into his chair. But of course his peace is short lived when his desk phone starts ringing.

"Yes?"

"Lord Sesshomaru umm…" Rin's cheery voice turn solemn as she figures out the best way to inform him of whatever she needs to say. He decided a couple weeks ago to make the young girl his secretary.

"Spit it out Rin."

"Inuyasha-kun called again…"

"…"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"And?"

"And…well I just thought I'd let you know, that's all."

He hangs up without another word and tries to busy himself with some paperwork but it's too late. The damage is done. He hates when his little brother calls. For one thing he never answers. He's even changed his cell phone number to ensure that they never speak again. The first week was torture; his phone would ring everyday three times a day! Now he just calls about once a week but he still hasn't spoken to the teen since that moment in the sitting room. Now, in all honestly, he's not avoiding the teen to be evil or anything it's just that…he knows if he speaks to him everything will come caving in. The kid will someone sneak through his defenses, crush his composure, and manage to melt his heart the way he always does. And that's exactly what he doesn't want! If the kid manages to tug at his heart strings, the Yakuza lord might find himself doing something absolutely foolish. The boy has made him weak and the mafia lord is willing to admit it to himself. Because once he acknowledges the problem, he can do everything in his power to ignore it which is his way of fixing it. That is why he does not even allow Rin to relay any message the boy might have for him every time he calls. If that makes him a selfish bastard then so be it. He can't feel guilty or any pain if he chooses not to recognize the situation…at least that's what he tells himself to ease his aching heart at night.

He sighs and shakes his head slightly to rid his mind of all these superfluous thoughts and continues on with his typical day. Of course after finally achieving his lifetime goal he feels accomplished and proud but…he can't shake this feeling of emptiness. As if something is missing. He can't say he's happy because he's not. Could that really be because of Inuyasha? After stepping out of the shower he wraps himself in his black robe before getting into his empty bed. That's one thing he's had to get used to again. With no Inuyasha to try and sneak into his bed at night, he's had to settle for sleeping alone in his ridiculously large bed. Of course many concubines, male and female, have been throwing themselves at the new young Yakuza boss but he finds none of them the least bit appealing. Was Inuyasha really the only one he's ever been and only he will ever be attracted to? Maybe he _is _a bit narcissistic. He closes his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep but as usual he doesn't fall asleep until four am.

The next morning he awoke at seven to take care of his duties and meet important clients. He didn't finish his work until about three pm much to his distaste. He decided to join Kagura, Koga, and Rin for lunch at the local café and currently he is sitting at a round table with the trio.

"Afternoon Sesshomaru-sama, has your day been well?"

"Hn." He mumbles at his maid/secretary from behind his coffee. "Any important calls?"

"No…well Inuyasha called again…" Why did he call him twice this week?

"…I said important Rin."

"Oh…then I suppose not." The group remains silent until Kagura crosses her arms disapprovingly at the deceptively "mature" man at her side.

"Why can't you just return a damned phone call?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! He doesn't just call Rin you know."

"Oh?" He looks up from his drink briefly but pisses the lady off more when he just shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yes oh! He even calls Koga to try and get in contact with you." The silver-haired man looks over to the brunette who simply nods in agreement.

"Well sounds like harassment. Just tell him to stop."

"I can't believe you—"

"Kagura just drop it." He warns with a hateful look in her direction. He knows firsthand that if there's anyone who can talk up how he truly feels, for some reason, it's her. Maybe because she's one of the few people on this world not terrified of him and makes him think about what he really wants.

"I beg your pardon but I will not _just drop it my lord. _Do you know the type of questions I have to answer for you?"

"Shut the hell up Ka—"

"Does my Oniisan hate me?" She pouts mimicking the boy almost perfectly. "Did I do something wrong?—"

"Kagura!"

"Please will you tell him I called? Will he be coming to visit soon? Can I come visit him?—"

This time he stands up and slams his hands down on the table hard enough to make everyone in the café jump, everyone except the red eyed mafia woman, that is, who only continues on.

"Is he mad at me? Is there any way I can fix this?—"

"Kagura I am **ordering** you to stop or else you will find out what happens when you defy This Sesshomaru." She closes her mouth at the order but feels satisfied when the man sits back down with a disturbed look on his face. She got her point across. Ten minutes go by in absolute silence before Rin looks at her lord.

"The reason he called twice this week is because…his birthday was yesterday and all he wanted was…to see you…Lord Sesshomaru…"

God Dammit'. Dammit all to the fiery deepest pits of hell. He can feel his stomach twisting into a highly uncomfortable knot. There's nothing he can do now to stop his sudden heartache and despite his best efforts all the memories of the boy, which he had previously kept locked in back of his mind, comes rushing forth. Everything that he didn't want to acknowledge and admit is now inevitable. He won't say he can't live without the boy because quite frankly not only is that cliché, ridiculous, and an exaggeration but it is also completely untrue. He can go living without him. The people who say that they can't live without another person need to get over themselves and are most likely people who are insecure and will most develop a codependent relationship with that person. But what he feels is that he doesn't _want _to live without the kid. He can go through his days just as he has been these past two months—blank, in denial, uncaring, empty, and unhappy but he doesn't want that. He thought he never wanted anything more than his current position but he was wrong. For the first time since his father left him, he realizes that he has been lying to himself. He doesn't want to spend another night without the hyper active teen wrapped tightly in his arms.

The two teens at the table jump in surprise when the previously motionless lord jumps to his feet and fleas the restaurant. Kagura only smiles knowingly and wonders to herself why she never decided to become a life coach.

Sesshomaru rushes to his car and moves in an almost robotic way through traffic to get to his home. When he arrives he completely ignores Jaken and nearly runs to his bedroom. He yanks an old duffle bag from his closet and begins the chore of filling it with clothes from his closet and dresser. After packing his pistol, he pulls a white gold ring from under his pillow. It's the very ring that his father had given him when he was a boy. He had stopped wearing it all those years ago when Inuyasha asked him if he hates his father why does he wear it. The pre-teen was surprised when he asked for it and the mafia lord had blatantly refused and thrown it out the window, seemingly "lost forever".

He slips the ring on and hurries to his office next where he logs in to his laptop to take care of some business. Afterwards he pulls a piece of copy paper from his printer and scribbles down a note:

**To whom it may concern,**

**I, Lord Sesshomaru, am bestowing my rank and power to lady Kagura. I am stepping down and disappearing into the countryside town of Okinawa. Jaken. Rin, and Kaede, you may all stay here if you wish and Kagura may have my house if she wants it. Feel free to serve her but I have also deposited $20,000 into your bank accounts if you want to leave and live your own lives. You have my humblest thanks for serving me faithfully these past years and do not fret (Jaken) I will come back to visit from time to time. No matter what you decide make sure someone takes proper care of A'un. I wish you all the best and farewell.**

**-Sesshomaru **

He folds the note neatly and leaves it in the middle of his desk before turning to the huge map on his wall. His father had left his address with Rin and when the girl gave it to him he couldn't bring himself to throw it away and instead pinned it to the map. After stuffing the card in his pocket he grabs his duffle bag and sneaks out the side door to avoid running into Jaken. After one more glance at the place he's called home for six years, he gets into his car and drives towards the bus station.

As he pays the teller for his ticket to Okinawa a thought occurs to him. How is it so easy to leave the home he's lived in for more than half a decade? As he takes his first class seat near the window, the answer comes to him suddenly. The place never felt like home before Inuyasha showed up. It was always simply a living arrangement. Nothing more, nothing less. But after the boy arrived that feeling changed. There was someone, other than his hired help, there to welcome him home after a long day at work. Someone to eat his meals with and to wish a goodnight. Someone he had a blood bond with and someone who adores him even after all the wrong he caused him. He can only hope that his Otouto still feels the same way and will accept him into his life.

…

Six grueling hours later, he's finally able to step foot off the wretched bus. He squints against the invading sunlight and the pristinely bright blue sky is almost too much to take. He can hear birds chirping everywhere and there's plenty of large trees and greenery everywhere. Definitely not his style but there's no turning back now. He had fallen asleep when the terrain had turned from his beloved city life to plains, meadows, and mountains. This is going to take some getting used to. He breathes in the fresh country air and can't stop the flashes of childhood memories that come to him. Okinawa isn't really in the middle of nowhere or anything. It's actually quite a large town and has city-like aspects to it but most people live in suburb like homes.

He scoffs in disbelief when he calls for a taxi and instead a horse drawn wagon system meets him near the bus station. After a more than irritating ride, his brother is finally. He's standing right in front of his house. The little square house is crème white and has a bluish-green roof and shutters. The yard is nothing special and the house itself looks to be a two bedroom one bath type of place. After stalling as much as he could, he steps up to the green door and rings the doorbell. Scuffling can be heard through the paper thin walls as someone make their way to the door and suddenly swings it open. It's his dad.

"Oh. Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Is Inuyasha here?" He answers with a question of his own.

"No he's at school right now."

"I see…"

"But if you'd like to come in and wait then he should be here in a few minutes since classes are almost over." He nods and steps in when his father moves to the side. He's immediately met with a cozy looking living room with a small fireplace, two crème couches, a coffee table, bookshelf, and not much else. To his left is a small dining room, which connects with a small kitchen, containing a table with three plastic chairs around it. The only other thing is a small hallway which must lead to a bathroom and the two bedrooms. He takes a seat on one of the sofas as his father vanishes into the kitchen. After a couple seconds he comes back with a glass of lemonade that the ex-lord accepts. Inutaisho takes a seat on the other couch and eyes his first born, expecting him to start talking, but when he doesn't he speaks again. "So what brings you here?"

After taking the time to drain the beverage slowly he looks over at his father in amusement. "What you think this bag is for show? I'm moving to Okinawa."

He almost laughs at the skeptical look he gives him. "Really why?"

"To be with Inuyasha."

"What about your wor—"

"I quit." He cuts in bluntly. "So I could move here without putting him in any danger."

"…Well…we're happy to have you." The smile he gives him almost makes his scowl falter. He's not here to make his father proud but he must admit…he's missed that look of fatherly pride from the man. "You can share a room with Inuyasha or if you'd prefer the sofa then by all means make yourself at ho—"

"Don't get ahead of yourself old man. I don't plan on living _here_."

"Where will you go?"

"There's a house two doors down from here that's for sale."

"Hmm, well until you get the paperwork settled and all that real estate nonsense you can stay here. I doubt that Inuyasha will allow you to stay in a hotel instead."

"…" Why does he get the feeling that he's going to end up staying here much longer than expected?

"And I'm glad you still have it."

"Wha—"He follows the man's blurry gaze to the ring on his finger and his father chuckles when the young adult actually blushes in embarrassment. "Don't feel too good about yourself! I don't plan on keeping it much longer—"

"Dad I'm home!" They both pause at the sound of Inuyasha entering the house. Inutaisho rises to greet him at the door and to take his more than heavy book bag from his shoulders.

"Welcome home. Why so late today?"

"Aha." He clears his throat nervously at his father's scrutinizing gaze. "I had a little run in with some i…di….ots." He trails off quietly when his brother suddenly stands from the couch, making his presence known. "Se…"

"Welcome home Inuya—"He nearly falls over when the sixteen year old runs into him and throws his arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru?! How? When—wait no!" Just as the ex-Yakuza was about to return his affection he gets pushed back by the unpredictable adolescent. "Where the hell do you get off, huh?! You completely cut off contact with me then suddenly show up and think everything's going to be okay? Well fuck you, you bastard!"

His eyebrows raise in surprise because in all his days of knowing him the youngster had never in any way disrespected him. He's pretty taken a back to say the least. "Inuyasha, I admit that I was wrong but—"

"Rot in hell."

"I want to make things better."

"Too late."

"Why is it too late?" He questions doing his best to hold in an exasperated sigh.

"Sesshomaru you wouldn't even answer a single phone call. For weeks, I even cried thinking it's something that I'd done but then I realized that you're actually nothing but a spoiled brat."

"Spoiled…brat?!"

"Yes!" He continues with a fierce glare that the other can't help but find cute. "When you want something nothing else matters. You don't care about how it will affect others or who you have to step on to get whatever it is you desire. I've chucked it up to your fucked up childhood actually." He looks at him smugly but Sesshomaru only half smiles at the youth. "You didn't get enough hugs when you were younger with that fucked up mother of yours. And then of course there's the whole waah daddy abandoned me shit. All that has turned you into a greedy, selfish, spoiled, sob story!"

Inutaisho chokes on his spit from somewhere behind them but to everyone's surprise the young adult remains calm. "Are you finished?"

"…"

"Let it all out?"

Inuyasha nods despite himself since the guilt is sinking in now from what he said. He's not the mean type…well not to the few people he cares about and Sesshomaru is definitely number one on that list.

"Good because you're right."

"I…am?"

"Yes. Nothing else matters right now except for what I want. Which in other words means that nothing else on this Earth matters to me except spending the rest of my days with you."

Inuyasha tries to hide his blush by lowering his head so his fringes could hide him from view but Sesshomaru places a hand under his chin and tilts his head up to look at him. After trying to convey how much he loves the boy through his eyes alone, he whispers, "Sorry for missing your birthday." Before slipping his father's ring on his finger.

"You're giving me your ring?" He questions in awe.

"It's my most prized possession." He mutters honestly and can see Inutaisho's sickening grin from the corner of his eye.

"And you want me to have it?"

"Well I'd say my most prized possessions belong together."

The teenager buries his face against the elder's chest in an attempt to hide another blush. "You're such a fucking jerk." Comes his muffled reply.

"Yeah? Well jerk or not, I said forever remember? So you're stuck with me until then." Inuyasha looks up just in time for the ex-Yakuza lord and now his lover to press a tender kiss on his plush lips. At first he tries to resist but decides to stop trying to fool himself and throws his arms around his neck to bring them closer.

"Forever…" Inuyasha breathes out in agreement when they break apart, only to lean into another kiss. As he wraps his arms around his slender waist he can't help thinking:

_How did this kid melt my heart?_

He decides that some things are best left unanswered and loses himself in the heated kiss. The thing that brings them back down to earth is the loud _THUD! _they hearof Inutaisho fainting to the ground. Woops…His forevers just keep more and more interesting…

**Author's Note: The end haha. Thank you all soooo much for sticking with this story and putting up with my late updates! Let me know what you thought and if you've followed this story this long and never reviewed, come on it's the last chappie! Anywho duchessme, I hope this story turned out to be all you wanted and more. Remember everyone this started out as her request which I was very happy to fulfill since she gave me free reign to do anything with it. Anyway if anyone has any more requests**

**hit me up in a pm. I'm all eyes (I will guarantee no absolute yes). Now one big final: THANKS FOR READING! : ) **


End file.
